Digimon Chronicles: Reborn
by BEST OC Maker or Gigabyte
Summary: My original Digimon: Chronicles story had a lot of potential, but most people including me don't think it lived it's full potential, so here it is, Digimon Chronicles: Reborn! Summary: 7 teens end up in Bit Island, within the DW(Digital World), they end up meeting their own partners as a hole new or should I say reborn adventure begins! My own shot at Adventure T for safety
1. The camp trip takes an unexpected turn

BEST OC Maker: This chapter has been rewritten just like the next 11 chapters will be, thanks UltimateBlack for the reviewing, again I state, criticism is always accepted with open arms, but flames shall burn! Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to comment if you haven't already!

Honestly, the last thing Artur Blaze wanted to do was that camping trip school had prepared, he'd rather stay home and play video-games, like he knew his younger brother would be doing, the 10 year old got sick(faked it in Artur's opinion) so he wouldn't come, the only positive side of this trip was that most of his friends were coming too.

The bus was crossing some green fields, though Artur's eyes were locked on his limited edition red XY Ver. 3DS XL, he had connected with his friend Marcio, who sat a few rows in front of him, they were in the middle of a Pokemon match, and like always, he was winning with ease.

His Mega Charizard Y taking down a Mega Swampert with a Solar Beam, which thanks to Mega Charizard Y's Drought Ability, didn't even waste a turn charging before destroying the water and ground typed Pokemon. Artur had his Omega Ruby while Marcio was using his Alpha Sapphire.

"You do realize that you're being a little overkill right?" Sitting besides him was his best friend Luke, like him Luke was 14, however he was a little short and on the heavy side, he had light brown hair, he also wore a dark orange jackets with bright yellow details, he also wore black shorts.

"Nah, it's just payback for my Lucario," Artur grinned, he wore his signature pilot goggles strapped to his forehead, they had darkened lenses like sunglasses, deep red band and the outer part of the goggles were metallic red. He also had his unzipped black and red hoodie/coat full of pockets, jeans and spiky boots, he had black eyes and spiky black hair, they shared a laugh, before being defeated Aura, Artur's Lucario, had defeated Marcio's Tyranitar and Aurorus.

A few rows forward, a 13 year old, black haired and eyed teen with bowl styled haircut sat, he had an icy blue colored hoodie with the dark blue GAP written on the front, he also had dark blue shorts. On his hand was a plain black 3DS. The seat besides him sat another one of Artur's friend, Eric. Eric was pretty tall for his age(14), he had black hair and eyes, he wore dark blue hoodie, long jeans and black shoes, he also had thin black wire framed glasses.

"Come on, stupid Charizard," Marcio impatiently commented as the enhanced Solar Beam hit his Pokemon, he only had one more left, while Artur had 5, Eric just tapped his back.

"There's a good reason Artur is the best in school," Eric told him, Marcio still sighed as he sent out his last Pokemon, a Sceptile, quickly a Fire Blast was fired from Artur's mega Charizard, a female called Zardina, that defeated the grass Pokemon in one hit(duh).

After that Eric pulled out his own dark blue 3DS XL and battled Artur as well, it was a tough match, he was the second best player in school after all, in the end it was a 1vs1, Mega Sharpedo(Artur) versus Mega Tyranitar(Eric), however Mega Tyranitar was already with only half his health and was taken down by a well placed Aqua Jet.

"Yep, I'm unbeatable," Artur quoted the Unbeatable song, Luke gave him a playful punch on the shoulder and they shared a laugh. Artur was the best on video games and it kinda got to his small ego, Artur always had a plan, last second made plans, but they worked out, mostly.

"Wait until I get a 3DS and a Omega Ruby, then you'll see who's unbeatable," The light brown haired teen announced, Artur smirked back as he saved the battle video, then the brake of the bus activated, they had arrived.

"Me," The GoggleHead replied as the bus finally came to a stop. Inside a large forest.

"Alright, we're here!" The supervisor called as teens came down from the buses, he had dark blue eyes and black hair, he was very muscled and tall, with his booming voice to boot he was a very scary 25 year old man. As the 4 teens were joined by two 14 year old girls and a 10 year old kid. The place where they parked had a street going back to the small blur the city was, lush green trees surrounded the dark green clearing. Outside the clearing the trees went on as far as they could see.

"So, what did you guys do in the bus? Maria here stayed stuck in FlappyBird since there's no connection around here for her to obsess over WhatsApp," The blonde greeted them, she had light green eyes and her straight blonde hair was basically golden, going down to her waist, she wore a black tank top, short jeans and a black belt with golden spikes and buckles. The blonde also wore black boots with gold fur lining, she was pretty tall for her age.

"And you just slept Ana," The black haired girl called Maria countered, she had tanned skin, black eyes and her straight black hair reached her shoulders, she wore a dark violet shirt and a dark violet jean skirt. Maria also had black boots with dark violet linings.

"Hey how did your battles go?" The 10 year old asked, he was Maria's younger brother, like his sister he had tanned skin, he was a little chubby. He had black hair and eyes, he wore a camouflaged short sleeved shirt and camouflaged pants going to his knees. He also had boots similar to his sister's but his' were green with dark green lining.

"Won them all, after all, I'm unbeatable," Artur smirked and messed the 10 year old's hair, after a while the 10 year old got out of the older teen's reach and stuck out his tongue at him, Artur chuckled.

"Hey Juca! Let's set up the tent!" A friend of Juca called from afar, the 10 year old named Juca ran up to them, after that Ana went with Maria to build up their tent, Eric went with Marcio while Artur and Luke went as well, after a difficult struggle to find a good place, Artur and Luke put their tent near the southern edge of the clearing, after an hour of struggle setting up tents, crazy incidents and lots of chaos, they finally finished it just as the supervisor called everyone.

"Alright kids, you're free to explore but don't go too far, and be back BEFORE dark understand?" The 25 year old ordered, the teens nodded and separated into groups, which went their own ways.

Artur teamed up with his friends, Juca joined them since his friends we're going to hunt bugs in the woods. Juca always loved insects and hated trapping them, the kid was always trying to help nature despite his normally bratty attitude.

"Hey Artur, are you alright? We can go back to camp if you're tired," The blonde offered, Artur shook his head stubbornly, he didn't have much sleep the day before and waking up early wasn't his style, plus he might have just had a packet of M&amp;Ms for breakfast.

"I'm fine, let's go," The GoggleHead insisted, about an hour later of exploring the woodland they reached a clearing, it had the same green grass from the rest of the florets, the forest surrounded it. It was only a bit smaller than the one they were camping on.

They began to play soccer in while Artur sat on the lower part of a nearby tree, he wasn't a big fan of soccer, and he was tired, however as he napped there something cold and white fell on his nose, waking him up almost immedialty.

"Snow?" Remembering the cold material he saw on the northern areas of the U.S. during the winter, something else occurred to him, something he watched when he was just a kid, but he shrugged it off.

"I'm not that lucky," The GoggleHead muttered when the small snowflake melted, but then an all out blizzard covered the forest. The other teens barely got out of the clearing and rushed back to camp as snow covered everything.

"Everyone inside!" The monitors yelled as they saw the snow, Artur and his friends entered the nearest cabin, Artur's, first reason was because it was the closest, the second was that it was by far the biggest, though they still had to huddle in.

"Guess I might be lucky after all," Artur whispers to himself as they all walk out, the monitors had all set out to find where the other teens that were exploring and didn't return, while the teens present besides them were all tucked inside the heat of their tents, making them the only ones outside.

"Wow! So beautiful!" Maria pointed to an aurora that had covered the sky, Eric frowned and Artur had a hint of a huge grin starting to form up, Marcio thought he saw something similar somewhere but couldn't remember where exactly.

"But..." Eric began with a disbelieving look in his face. The tall 14 year old kept rubbing his lenses as if not believing in what he was seeing.

"Auroras don't happen here neither does snow we're in the south after all," Artur was already smiling, everyone looked at the aurora in wonder for a few minutes before Juca began to shiver.

"Let's get back inside, we could risk getting a cold out here," Maria saw her brother's discomfort before stopping to look at the wondrous aurora, the others slowly agreed, Artur looked intently at the aurora and saw what looked like a shock blue computer grid appear behind the aurora, almost unnoticed, then 7 tiny bursts of light burst out of it, coming right at them.

"Guys!" The GoggleHead pointed to the seven falling objects as they are all fazed, each 'Meteor' falls right in front of each of them, going deep in the snow. Ana fell back and shivered as her bare legs made contact with the snow, however before she could say anything the snow around the craters melted.

"What the...?" Eric begins as the devices begin to levitate up, surrounded by orbs of light, they all grabbed them quickly.

"Looks like digivices," Marcio comments, starting to remember why it looked so familiar to him, however they weren't exactly like the Adventure style, more like the 01 without the wrist area, as soon as they touched the devices they sprung to life, wrapping themselves around their least dominant wrists. Then Artur looked surprised and then at the aurora again, the strange blue computer grid had surpassed the aurora and was spreading everywhere, heading straight at them.

"Guys..." Luke begins as he sees the grid, however in a flash the grid surrounds them and in a flash of light they're simply gone from the face of the earth, literally.

Artur was slowly awakening, though he felt weird, like as if his insides did a few backflips. Then he noticed something small jumping on his chest repeatedly.

"Artur! Artur! Wake Up!" A voice kept exclaiming as Artur opened his eyes swiftly as the memories from earlier that day came up. The GoggleHead immediately see the dark grew scaled baby seahorse/dragon creature, with tiny wings flapping while his tiny tail poked his chest.

"Babydmon," Artur realizes as he recognizes the little dragon, now he was really smiling, his theory was right after all!

"Yep that's me, Babydmon, I'm an InTraining level digimon, don't worry, with my Hot Gas attack no one will harm you!" The deep green dragon laughed happily, Artur picked him up. Holding him by his wing pits, then the small dragon flapped the tiny wings and hovered right besides him.

"Do you know where the others are? I was with 6 other guys before waking up," Artur asked the small dragon, who shook his reptilian head negatively.

Finally he inspected his surroundings, it looked like a normal forest, except that the trees and leaves were apparently made of bright silver metal, with deep blue circuit like boards running through them. Artur poked one to make sure it was metal, it was light and easy to bend, but it was obviously metal.

Then Marcio walked out of a thick metallic foliage on the other side of the clearing, he carried a pink ball appears and bright red eyes. The younger teen smiled as the pink creature he was holding.

"Artur! Check it out! I have a Koromon!" The 13 year old exclaimed, finally remembering why all of the incident was so familiar to him, the InTraining introduces himself in a rather laid back and surfer-like manner, though he sounded a bit overly relaxed.

"Wassup? The name is Koromon, I might be small but my Bubble attack is a big bummer for my enemies, I might not look like much now but just wait until I digivove bros!" The pink ball presented himself when suddenly they hear a strange mix of a growling motor, a hawk's screech and a jet's take off sound, whatever it was, it was mad.

The metallic foliage rustled with loud tinkling sounds as a huge dark blue figure was spotted I'm the distance, flying straight towards them.

"Big bummer guys! That's totally got to be MailBirdramon! He's an aggressive bird of prey digimon who Plasma Cannon ain't half as a fun as a plasma TV! We got to get on the tide and get away now!" Koromon exclaimed loudly as the dark blue figure's image became clearer, dark blue and bright silver chromed metal covered the digimon's entire body, unnatural red eyes glinted with malice, while his gigantic jet wings hummed with the sound of a fighter jet, his long reptilian tail ended in a huge 3 clawed arm, a single blood red fin stuck out of his back and his huge metallic talons were outstretched.

"We gotta fly... I mean run, now!" Babydmon exclaimed as he realized the humans and Koromon lacked flight, the teens didn't need another excuse as the powerful energy booster called adrenaline kicked in, nothing like getting chased by a robot hawk to start vacation right?

They crossed the thick metal foliage while somehow not getting cut by the sharp leaves and metal thorns, however they could still hear MailBirdramon's predatory screeched way too well.

"In here!" Babydmon shows them a large metal tree with a hollow leading deeper within, quickly they slid into it seconds before MailBirdramon crossed the skies tree, after flying around it a few times the bird let out a furious screeched for losing his prey before flying away. However another surprised was in store for the two teens and their newly found partners within the tree.

"Ana?" Artur looked surprised at the blonde, hollow was bigger than his tent and the tree was seem surprisingly hollow, Ana, Maria and two InTraining digimon were within it. One resembled Koromon, but with creepier looking red eyes and bigger ears, his entire body was covered in thick gray fur. In Maria's arms was another red eyed digimon, this one was entirely metallic and missile shaped, with two tiny dark green arms. While the gray furred one eyed them suspiciously, the missile seemed a bit shy.

"Don't worry Pagumon, they're friends," Ana told the gray digimon, who eyed them for another second before signing, at the word 'friends' the missile sighed as if he was already used to that.

"If they're impostors I'll still blast them with my Acid Bubbles," Pagumon grunted still eyeing the, warily. The missile acted friendlier though.

"I'm Missimon, I hope we can be friends! My best trick is my Missile Crash but I doubt I'll be able to use it much," Missimon introduced himself shyly, Babydmon and Koromon introduced themselves.

"He's so adorable!" Maria exclaimed seeing Babydmon before hugging him tightly, the chibi dragon gasped for air as Missimon and Artur tried to free the baby from the girl's callismon hug. It took the same time it took for MailBirdramon to leave.

"Is that giant mecha hawk thing gone now?" Ana asked Pagumon as they stopped hearing the screeches, the gray sphere lifted one of his ears higher and closed his eyes, focusing his enhanced hearing, after a second he answered with a nod, very odd due to his entire body being a head. All of them sighed in relief and released the breath they've been holding.

"MailBirdramon is a really nasty Digimon isn't he? Ever since he appeared here in Metal Jungle he became the new Apex Predator, at least I could fly away from that mean Greymon(2010), but he flies even faster than I do," Missimon commented sadly, now Maria and Ana looked surprised.

"Digimon? Like that video game we used to play at Artur's house? Like that anime?" Ana asked surprised, Missimon tilted his mechanical head confused.

"What's a video-game?" The mechanical Digimon asked confused, Artur had a huge smile now, his I-Knew-It smile.

"So Digimon exist after all, knew it!" The GoggleHead punched the air while did a happy dance inside his head, then they hear a scream and run outside to see what was the commotion since Pagumon confirmed MailBirdramon was quite far from them at the moment.

They see Eric running from a small wingless bird as Luke and a lion/snake creature following them, Juca followed them, carrying a bug-like creature whose lower body was apparently a Pinecone tight on their heels.

"Someone help me! This thing is chasing me!" Eric points at the little bird who looks insulted, the tiny creature's amber eyes spark looks at him slightly impatient, small parks crackling from his tail feathers, Luke and Juca were panting slightly, tired from running this far.

"Eric, my name is Pinamon, for the last time I'm your digimon partner, can you calm down now?" The bird asked politely, despite the impatience sparking on his amber eyes. After a few seconds of Eric calming down they explained their digimon situation.

"Hey guys! My name is Frimon!" Luke's partner then introduces himself in a rather cheerful manner with a huge smile in his feline face, which led into another few minutes trying to free him from Maria's cuteness overload hug.

"I'm Minomon, beware my Pinecone Attack, it hurts like heck!" The bug added fiercely despite his adorable appearance. Suddenly a sharp bird cry crosses the sky, MailBirdramon probably heard the commotion.

The dark blue bird swooped with his red eyes sparking with fury as his opened his mouth, building up shock blue energy which crackled within his beak.

"PLASMA CANNON!" The bird screeched as the shock blue beam burst from his beak, the single line of deadly plasma was barely dodged by the teens and their InTraining partners, quickly standing up the teens picked up their partners before running off, the fierce bird digimon flew around them with a predatory look in his cruel eyes.

As the group ran through the dense metal vegetation, oddly not getting any cuts, the sharp cries from MailBirdramon kept them running, the metal digimon constantly released a Plasma Cannon making them change direction. Soon enough they were on a cliff, the river bellow didn't seem to have a strong current but had some sharp metal stacks on the area directly below them, the other landmass was down by the lake, and it seemed to be made of common vegetation.

"Darn it!" Artur cursed as they turn to face MailBirdramon, who landed in front of them, indignant at being tricked by his prey burned in his bright red eyes, however it also had a proud look for leading them into his trap.

MailBirdramon enjoyed the fear of his prey as he moved, taloned feet by taloned feet near them, Juca was shaking, Minomon was glaring, the teens and their loyal partners had nowhere to run or hide this time.

"Alright it's 7 of us against one birdie! Let's go!' Babydmon noted the fear in the eyes of his old and new friends, determined to protect he jumped from Artur's arms and flew right at MailBirdramon's face.

"HOT GAS!" Babydmon fired a blast of heated air right into MailBirdramon's eyes, taking the initiative. The blue bird shook his head, if you wear glasses then you know what's like when it gets stained with a print of hot air, now remember the fact MailBirdramon can't blink or get rid of those marks.

"TAIL SLAP!" Frimon snaked towards MailBirdramon before hitting him with his tail, the other InTrainings gained confidence, Missimon and Minomon rammed the bird digimon with their Missile Crash and Pinecone attacks, Koromon and Pagumon unleashed their Bubble and Acid Bubble attacks, the small bubbles made tiny rusts on the bird's chromed left wing. Pinamon fired a weak static shock that annoyed MailBirdramon more than hurting him though.

"PLASMA CANNON!" MailBirdramon's eyes were blurry but he could still make out the colorful figures of the InTrainings, his pride took the worst blow, and his cannon would give them something to remmember.

The blast scorched the metallic grass on the cliff leaving deep scorch marks, the InTrainings were sent flying back by the force of the blast, however crashing on the metallic grass hurt even more to their fragile figures. Their partners picked them up worried.

"Hey pal, anything major?" Artur asked Babydmon, he was obviously not ok so asking him that was just plain stupid. The small dragon shook his tiny head in negligence before turning to MailBirdramon, a growl escaping his throat.

"This isn't over just yet!" The green dragon said bravely as he flew down, his red eyes sparking pure determination, part of Artur wanted to object, but one look into the baby dragon's eyes convinced him otherwise. The GoggleHead nodded and the baby dragon smiled.

The other partners give similar answers to their partners, all of the human partners looked distraught seeing how they totally lacked the advantage. The young digimon had their pride, and wouldn't let anything or anyone harm their new friends, their partners.

"That Hot Gas made his vision blurry, I'm sure of it, his eye sight is damaged, take advantage of that, just watch yourself pal, can't let my new partner die on me can I?" Artur told Babydmon with a confident grin, Babydmon replied with his own toothy smile.

Soon enough all InTraining were ready to fight, their glare matched MailBirdramon's as they rushed at the dark blue bird, who unleashed another fierce screech as each InTraining jumped right at him, hoping a combined attack would work.

Slowly the 01 digivices on the teens' wrists began to glow, at first it was dim and barely noticeable, but steadily the glow became brighter and brighter until the teens finally took note of it, and then they were like tiny stars glowing on their wrists. Then the lights burst from the devices, taking no note of the cries of surprise coming from the teens and entered each of the InTraining digimon, then each digimon began to glow just as brightly.

The scene changes to a black backgrounds, a circle of light below the InTrainings are the only sources of light as they begin to spin.

"Babydmon digivolve to..." Babydmon zooms in and when it zooms out, a bigger dragon hatchling with legs stands there, "Dracomon!"

Then it shows Frimon doing the same thing, "Frimon digivolve to... Liollmon!" A lion cub now stands there.

"Koromon digivolve to..." As the camera zooms out, a white Agumon(2006) is seen, "YukiAgumon!"

"Pinamon digivolve to..." He becomes a candle with eyes and hands, "Candmon!"

"Minomon digivolve to..." Minomon is seen as he also evolves, "Wormmon!" A small centipede trades place with Minomon.

"Missimon digivolve to..." He becomes what you least expect him to, a penguin, "Penmon!" The small WG/DS exclaims.

"Pagumon digivolve to..." Pagumon finishes, "Gazimon!" A cat/dog something is now there, growling fiercely.

As the rookies begin to growl at MailBirdramon, the bird growls in response, the mechanic sounds from the bird getting louder and louder by the second.

"Alright go Dracomon!" Artur exclaimed in determination the dragon nods before he growling an order to the other rookies, who just got over the surprise of digivolving.

"Together now! BABY FLAME!" Dracomon's reptilian lips began to glow lightly as powerful flames began to escape the hatchling's maw, quickly enough the young dragon fired a fireball right at MailBirdramon, scorching the villainous hawk's left wing, unknown to him, it was the same spot that Pagumon's Acid Bubbles had lightly corroded the metal. The metal bird screeched in pain.

"LEO CLAW!" Leormon considered the area where the fireball hit as a weak spot, moving with the feline agility of a cat he jumped up, his claws unsheathing as he slashed the corroded and burnt area, the metal bird tried to snap at him with his metallic beak but Wormmon acted quickly.

"STICKY THREAD!" Quick to defend his friend, the worm digimon fired a powerful thread that caught MailBidramon' neck, stopping the metal hawk from snapping at Leormon who managed to get out of the bird's beak in time thanks to the worm's assistance.

"ICE PRISM!" Penmon took his opportunity to fire a small ice javelin right at the burnt area, the heat and ice made the metal bird cringe and try to fly back, but he was still being kept down thanks to Wormmon.

"LITTLE BLIZZARD!" YukiAgumon fires a small ice blast on the spot as well, freezing it further and making it heavier as well.

"An interesting plan, KARMA FLAMER!" Candmon realized the quick heating and cooling of the metal on MailBirdramon's wing could shatter the metal and fired a powerful burst of flames from his head right at the frozen area.

"That's it, heat and cold! Keep it up guys!" Artur cheered, Dracomon nodded as more fire began to build up in his maw, however the metal bird's mouth could still be opened as dark blue energy began to build up once again.

"Oh no ya don't! PITFALL!" Gazimon jumped up before brandishing his claws and starting to dig through the metallic soil, quickly enough the ground beneath MailBirdramon's left foot caved in, making the bird fire his Plasma Cannon into the air rather than into Dracomon.

"Now! Everyone shoot at that spot at once!" Dracomon roared as he unleashed another Baby Flame, the other rookies used their attacks again, however this time Wormmon used his Silk Thread attack rather than his Sticky Net this time. Gazimon also fired a blast of lighting through his Electric Stun Blast.

"Screech!" MailBirdramon cried out as he fell backward, his left wing smoking as he crashed in the trees with a loud and painful cry of pain.

"Yes!" The chosen cheer as the digimon ran back to their partners and were congratulated by them, Artur was giving a thumbs up to Dracomon when the trees shook and rustled.

"Look out!" Luke warned them as they saw MailBirdramon standing again, pure hatred emanating from his cold red eyes, the bird tried to fly up but his left wing had suffered heavy damage and had a nasty looking hole in the middle of it, the spot the the attacks had continuously hit, snapped wires and sparks came out of it.

"TRIDENT TAIL!" The hawk screeched as he slammed his tail on the cliff with his last strength, the cliff, which had already suffered damage from the previous Plasma Cannon and had it's structure partially compromised by the Pitfall, could no longer stay as the cracks spread like a tsunami through a small city. Soon enough the cliff snapped and the part where the teens were standing with their partners fell off and the teens plummeted towards the river bellow...

"Ahhh!" They screamed as they fell. Will they survive? Duh, sorry for the spoilers but they're the protagonist, obviously they'll live it through. Still find out how exactly on the next chapter!


	2. Dracomon gets bigger

As they kept falling and screaming, their partners attempted to save them from a fast approaching watery doom in their own desperate ways. Dracomon dove closer to Artur, grabbed the teen by the hood and spread his wings, flapping them desperately, however the wings that could barely keep him gliding were useless with the extra weight, Artur wasn't exactly in shape, but he was still too heavy as Dracomon's wings stopped flapping as both kept on falling.

"SILK THREAD GATHER!" Wormmon fired a hand-shaped web that attached itself to the cliff before holding into Juca, however the metal cliff was obviously rusted and couldn't hold the worm and the slightly chubby boy's weight, furthermore they kept on falling to their dooms.

Candmon tried to hover with Eric but he couldn't do any better than Dracomon with Artur. Penmon tried to fly while grasping Maria with his talons, I'm sure we all know how amazing a penguin's flight skills are.

"Hang on!" Gazimon grabbed Ana's waist with one arm and sunk his clawed arm into the rusty cliff however they began to slide down almost immediately, Gazimon growled as he tried to keep himself and Ana safe.

Leormon just tried to hold on to Luke, the teen in question was trying to ease the fall but was failing miserably, Marcio was a small blue comet with YukiAgumon trying to calm himself and think of something.

"Wait a second, that's it! LITTLE BLIZZARD!' A cold blast of wind burst forth from his open maw, just as he grabbed Marcio, the force of the blizzard slowed down the fall and solidified a small part of the lake, that tiny glacier was where Marcio landed, the real fall slowed down by YukiAgumon's quick thinking.

Artur quickly saw the glacier and realized YukiAgumon was expanding it, making it even wider so everyone could get on it. Before he could utter a word, Dracomon was already grabbing his hood again and waiting until they got closer of the glacier.

"Everyone! Slow down your partner's fall quickly, Penmon help YukiAgumon!" The dragon ordered, the digital penguin in question was already in the water with Maria, despite his lack of flight Penmon was quite capable on the water and quickly took Maria towards the glacier.

"ICE PRISM!" The penguin began to use his main move to help building the glacier, which was slowly taking the shape of a boat. Leormon couldn't do much to Luke, however Wormmon had web to spare.

"STICKY WEB!" Wormmon built a web parachute and attached it to Juca's back, then he made his own parachute before building one for Luke and Leormon, both sighed a quick thanks before the 4 of them fell on the glacier.

"Anything else you can build with your silk?" Juca asked a proud Wormmon, who puffed his green chest proudly, despite acquiring his new form only a few minutes ago, he was already quite capable with it. However before he could brag MailBirdramon was seen flying off just as the rest of the metal cliff shattered, the large hunks of metal crashed on the water as huge waves emerged.

"Hang on!" YukiAgumon froze more of the plate with Penmon's aid. Making it even more boat-like while trying to keep it from melting, Candmon cooled the fire on his head so he wouldn't get in the way. Everyone else had to hang on tight, the digimon present with clawed hands dug them into the ice, it was going to be a bumpy ride.

"Whoa!" Everyone exclaimed as the 'boat' was taken by the waves. After a few hours of gripping the ice tightly while trying to ignore the freezing sensation, they finally crashed on a sandy shore just as they 'boat' shattered like ice before the pieces were taken by the water.

After a few minutes catching their breath, the teens and their partners were ready to go.

"Thanks Koromon! Oops! I mean YukiAgumon! You saved our butts back there!" Marcio thanked his partner with a huge thankful smile. The ice dragon rubbed the back of his head with a small, yet proud, smile, the belts around his knuckles were slightly wet but besides that he looked fine.

"This is probably the best day ever Dracomon!" Artur grinned at his partner, whom tilted his head confused, the young dragon was bigger now, being half Artur's size, his inner heat got rid of the droplets remaining on him quickly enough.

"Humans can be pretty weird, he fell from the sky, got chased by a mad hawk thing then nearly fell to his death but instead crashed on a freezing ice boat, which was really cold and bumpy to ride on, and this was the best day in his life?" Dracomon talked to Liollmon,who just did a dog shrug as he took the water off his fur.

"Hey watch it!" Luke laughed as his partner drenched him, the lion cub smiled warmly at him before jumping on his partner's shoulders with a toothy smile.

"Can't help it, all this fur gotta stay dry," The blue eyed lion cub let out a small purr of happiness, the dirty blonde teen couldn't help but smile at the lion's cheerfulness.

"Where to next?" The penguin asked, they looked around, they apparently got out of the metal jungle and into a more common one, thick green leaves were everywhere besides the small shore where they crashed at. Well besides the trunk's coloring being dark blue.

"Well, obviously this is similar to Digimon: Adventure 1, the only differences where our partners and instead of a Kuwagamon chasing us was a MailBirdramon, the metal jungle was another difference, though the rest is all pretty similar," Artur realized, Marcio agreed after a second but the others looked doubtful.

"Digimon? As in that anime you watch?" Luke crossed his arms in disbelief. Leormon looked confused at the word 'anime'.

"Yep, just look at the lion right by his side, heck we have digivices and all," Artur pointed out their mysterious devices, Marcio once again agreed while everyone inspected the devices on their wrists.

"That MailBirdramon even used the signature attack of his species, Plasma Cannon, plus he's a giant robot hawk, need any more proof?" The shorter teen asked, now they were getting convinced, nothing like a giant metal hawk chasing them to make them see reason.

"So, where to next fearless leader?" Eric joked to Artur, Candmon was trying to take the water off his wax, the fire on his head was heating up to help evaporate the water again. The candle hovered a few centimeters above the ground.

"No clue," Artur shrugged, they all sweat dropped at the blunt reply, Leormon jumped off Luke's shoulders and released a small purr.

"Then we should get moving, we will be where we will be," Leormon purred cheerfully, then Maria hugged him and began to squeeze, having another 'cuteness overload', Penmon was confused at his partner's behavior, and so 10 minutes wasted trying to free Leormon occurred.

As they finally started walking, they didn't notice a pair of red eyes watching them from behind the thick foliage, the creature was wolf-like with dark blue stripes going around it's body, then the mysterious wolf walked away unseen by our heroes. After a hour or so, dusk began to set in.

"Where are we?" Eric asked Candlemon as they walked, the forest, for it wasn't thick enough to be a jungle had odd dark blue trunks but the trees still had lush dark green leaves.

"Howling Forest, the blue tree trunks kinda give it away," The hovering candle answered with a shrug, then Penmon gulped and began to look around with a half scared half paranoid look.

"Isn't this place haunted?!" The dark purple penguin asked as he went closer to Maria, the girl giggled at her partner's irrational fear.

"Haunted? There's no such thing as ghosts missi... I mean Penmon," The olive skinned girl told her partner, who trembled slightly, his dark purple feathers slightly puffed.

"That's right Maria, even in the DW, the closest things we have of ghosts are Bakemon and other undead digimon, but last time I checked, such digimon dwell in churches, old villages or cemeteries, Howling Forest's only inhabitants are the Pipismon, and they're surely not ghosts, this lace isn't haunted at all," Candmon agreed with the girl with his know-it-all tone, the penguin sighed in relief.

"Haunted! Haunted! Haunted!" The inhabitants of the forest, Pipismon, flew by echoing Candmon. Pipismon were hawk sized blue and white bats with sickles at the tip of each limp, their dark blue wings had red membranes as they flew above them. Penmon let out a small yell of fear before hiding behind Maria, the girl giggled again at her partner, the penguin blushed slightly in shame.

"Who's scared of ghosts? If any do appear I'll fight them off," Wormmon huffed proudly from where he stood on Juca's head, said teen gave him a thumbs up and a chuckle. Everyone laughed at Wormmon's pit-bull attitude. The worm didn't seem to get the joke though.

They kept walking after that until Artur suddenly fell on the ground, surprising everyone.

"Artur!" Dracomon helped his partner lean on a tree, the dragon's bright red eyes clouded with worry.

"I'm fine, just tripped on a root," Artur was sweating slightly as he tried to stand up, Ana put him back down.

"Quit it, you've been overdoing yourself again," The blonde scolded him, Marcio looked confused at the statement.

"Again?" The black haired teen asked Luke, who sighed as he looked at his best friend.

"You only met Artur last year right? Well Artur hates to be a drag, so he sometimes pushes himself too hard so he won't be a drag, quite annoying since he crashes mostly on the ground after," Luke shook his head, after that they decided, much to Artur's protests, to prepare camp on the closest clearing.

Dracomon kept watch on Artur, Wormmon and Juca were looking for food, Maria, Marcio, Penmon and YukiAgumon were working on their 'tents'.

Juca, Wormmon, Ana and Gazimon were picking orange packages that seemed to stick like fruit to some trees. Each had a dark blue dinosaur drawn like pixels coming out of a bright yellow D.

"Wow, so these are called DigiNoir?" Ana asked Gazimon as she picked one, the tiny tendril that connected it to the tree snapped and shattered in yellow dust known as data.

"Not only they appear everywhere, but they're a digimon's main food source, of course there are fruits and raw data but most Digimon settle with DigiNoir because of taste," Gazimon informed her as he picked one himself, snapped the can open with his long black claws before eating a package with a few swift bites.

"Plus they're delicious!" Wormmon cheered as he devoured a package on one gulp, Gazimon sweat-dropped at the worm's voracious hunger. The green digimon was feasting on a few boxes while his partner watched. Gazimon then tossed a DigiNoir can to Ana, who quickly caught it.

"He's definitely different from the classic Wormmon," The gray cat commented, Juca looked confused at him. The worm digimon didn't hear and ate his tenth can.

"Normally Wormmon are really shy Digimon who rarely eat anything other than leaves, however our buddy here is... Well you know how," Gazimon shrugged, Wormmon jumped at him, the insult catching whatever kind of hearing system the worm possessed.

"What do you mean by how?! I'm an amazing Wormmon!" The green centipede raged as he got into a crazy fight against Gazimon, who kept trying to get the worm off him.

"Get off psycho!" Gazimon growled as he tried to push Wormmon off him, their partners just watched the fight with huge sweat-drop. The two digimon were in a cartoony smoke covered fight with fists and claws showing every now and then.

"Definitely ain't shy," Juca commented awkwardly as the fight continued, after a few minutes Leormon called them saying the others were getting hungrier, so they scooped up DigiNoir and followed the cub back to the main group.

"LITTLE BLIZZARD/ICE PRISM!" YukiAgumon and Penmon were making huge ice cubes that Luke was putting in place so Dracomon and Candlemon half-melted to built the igloos before YukiAgumon and Penmon froze the igloos again, making it solid once again, Candmon was nice enough to stop his flame when near the igloo.

After another hour, they were done with 2 different igloos, the classic kind, except they were a little transparent, the shape however was just like the ones in the movies, though they would need to re-freeze it later if they didn't want water dripping on their faces though.

Artur managed to convince the others to let him gather some branches to be useful and Dracomon made a small campfire far from the igloos so it wouldn't melt them, the group sat down around the fire, Artur leaning on the tree as they are some DigiNoir, the group agreed on 1 thing, DigiNoir was good, they enjoyed the warmth flames for about an hour after they finished eating, telling some ghost stories and the planning the guard shifts.

"I'll stand guard with Dracomon first, I'm tired of doing nothing, I'll wake Luke for his shift in a few hours," Artur took the first turn, he always slept late. Even if he went to bed early back in the human world, he'd still stay awake for a while before falling asleep. Besides his mind was just running too fast for him to fall asleep anyways, Dracomon helped him convince the others that it was ok as everyone else went to sleep.

"So, you sure you're up for it?" Dracomon asked Artur with a small frown on his reptilian face, Artur glanced calmly at him with a confident grin while they sat on the lower part of a tree trunk near the Igloos.

"I'm fine Dracomon," Artur told him as they returned to look around, Artur instructed Dracomon not to look at the fire or their eyes wouldn't adapt to the dark environment and in case anything happened, they would be blind as worms.

"Isn't the right term blind as bats?" Dracomon asked, Artur shook his head before explaining that bats weren't blind at all, the young dragon didn't understand everything but nodded anyways.

After a few hours of boredom, twigs snapped nearby, the teen and his partner turned to see what it was just in time.

"FOX FIRE!" The mysterious wolf from earlier leaped at them from the thick foliage with a fearsome howl, spewing dark blue flames while at it. Artur and Dracomon jumped to opposite sides to dodge the flames, however they quickly realized that the world seemed darker around them and there were black spots on their vision. The attack did exactly what Artur wanted to avoid by not looking directly into the campfire.

"Garurumon," Artur managed to get rid of most spots in his vision to recognize the wolf by the light of the campfire and the 2 moons in the sky. Unlike the viral wolf digimon Gururumon and BlackGarurumon, Garurumon had dark blue stripes and was a vaccine digimon. Oddly enough the Garurumon had unnatural glowing red eyes, unlike the common yellow his kind and counterparts normally had.

"Artur, what's going on?" Lucas P stuck his head out of the igloo, the others were really sleepy too, slow to take note of the horse sized wolf standing only a few meters away.

"Get back in and freeze the entrances for now!" Artur ordered. YukiAgumon and Penmon froze the doors, to sleepy to make questions while the others slowly awakened and realized the danger they were in.

"BABY BREATH!" Dracomon fired a fireball from his maw, but it had no effect on Garurumon and the wolf howled before turning to the small dragon, his red eyes glowed with malice by the campfire, huge claws digging the earth bellow him and his sleek fur shone like steel near the campfire,

"What happened?" Eric was confused, they could see through the transparent ice and watched the battle, the partners were too sleepy to be of any use in the battle so for now they stayed quiet.

"Garurumon's fur is hard like chrome digizoid, I doubt he even noticed the blast!" Candlemon explained to those listening, Dracomon growled before trying a different approach against the feral white wolf.

"TAIL SMASH!" The small dragon charged, jumped right in front of his target and slammed his tail on Garurumo's shoulder, but the vaccine typed wolf turned his head around and snapped his large maw and fired another Fox Fire, the young dragon couldn't dodge in midair and got hit by the blue inferno. Dracomon fell scorched on the grond, heavily burned.

Seeing injured dragon lying on on the ground, Garurumon moved towards him slowly with soft snarl escaping his mouth while he bared multiple triangular teeth. Slowly nearing Dracomon to end the poor dragon's short life.

"Dracomon!" Artur grabbed a burning stick from the campfire and threw it at Garurumon, hitting the wolf's left eye, the flames scorched garurumon's eyes just as the stick dug in, it was quite a sharp one it seemed. The white wolf's left eye burned as the beast howled in pain and fury, then turned with a ferocious snarl, leapt upon Artur and pinned him to the ground with one of his front paws.

"Artur!" The other chosen within the igloo tried to get out to help him, Candmon ignited his flames and tried to break out, however the ice cubes were resilient and melted ever so slowly, even with the rookies clawing and ramming them. It would take time Artur didn't have.

Gazimon however, managed to do something, branding his large claws, the viral rookie began to dig underground at a speed no common digimon could do, in his igloo were Ana, Maria and Penmon.

"BOOBY TRAP!" Gazimon kept trying to dig however soon he realize that much to their fault of luck, the igloo had been set upon a larger piece of raw chrome digizoid ore only a few inches bellow the ground, the rookie growled displeased as his claws ached from trying to dig through metal.

"Artur! G SHRUGGEN!" Dracomon desperately tried to save his partner, his horns lighting up like energy conduits before a powerful red laser erupted from his mouth, such attack could harm champions and even annoy perfects, however Garurumon's metallic fur seemed to block it out entirely.

Garurumon seemed to be enjoying squeezing the life out of Artur because he simply balanced all of his weight on the paw that pinned Artur down, the wolf's enormous weight crushing the GoggleHead.

Dracomon glared furiously at Garurumon, the young dragon released a furious roar before charging right at Garurumon again this time, the wolf moved his head faster than eye could see and spewed another Fox Fire on the charging dragon.

"Dracomon/Artur!" Artur called upon his partner as the young dragon charged, unknown to them, Artur's 01's screen was glowing with a single word: Digivolution. Pure light engulfed the rookie leveled dragon digimon, completely ignoring the blue flames from the Fox Fire.

Evolution Sequence!

(A/N, dunno why but I thought of the Digivolution&amp;Digixross Kiriha Ver. song when I imagined this evo scene and the battle after)

The scene changed to the black background where the InTraining evolved as Dracomon was seen spinning upon a circle of light.

"Dracomon digivolve to..." As the camera zoomed in and out a powerful bigger, darker and greener version of Dracomon stood there.

"Coredramon(Green)!" The dark emerald dragon roared as the Fox Fire that engulfed him dispersed completely, the dragon was bigger now, T-Rex sized at least, his huge form had large but not very bulky wings coming out of his back, quite a mismatch with the rest of the dragon's powerful build. Blood red eyes with black snake slit pupils glared at Garurumon,

The yellow eyed wolf could sense the threat the newly evolved champion posed and turned to face him, his left paw being taken off Artur's chest in the process, the teen began to breathe again as he turned to face the fight about to occur.

"FOX FIRE!" Garurumon lunged at Coredramon, taking the first move, the dark green dragon charged with a blast of his own, dark green flames emerging from his reptilian maw.

"GREEN FLARE BREATH!" Dark green flames burst from Coredramon's mouth. The blue and green flames clashed, overlapping each other in a battle for supremacy even as the two champions charged at each other, the flames finally subsided once

As they neared each other, Garurumon began to put more and more power on his hind legs, while Coredramon prepared to deliver a powerful blow. Finally the wolf howled Garuru Thrust before attempting to tackle the virus champion, the dark green dragon bared his fangs before turning around abruptly, his thick green tail that slightly resembled a crocodile's slammed on Garurumon's gut, the unsuspecting wolf was sent flying and slammed painfully on a tree the other side of the clearing. The dragon made his way towards the wolf, grabbed him with his left claw and lifted him in the air before slamming him on the tree again, the white wolf released a yelp of pain.

Coredramon was feral, his horns began to light up as red energy built up in the confines of his mouth, a red glow coming from the tiny space between his jaws. Garurumon struggled to free himself but the green dragon was having none of it.

"G SHRUGGEN II!" A red laser burst out of Coredramon's mouth as soon as he opened it, at close range, the powerful laser burned Garurumon as the wolf released howls, yelps and cries of pain, however Coredramon was a feral and kept the laser going.

"Coredramon! Stop!" Artur exclaimed, despite knowing that the Garurumon was a predator, a dangerous beast, he could also hear the pain the wolf was going through. Upon hearing his partner's voice, Coredramon closed his mouth with a low growl as he allowed the vaccine wolf to fall limply on the ground, the green dragon then began to glow again as he shrunk back to a sleepy Dracomon.(btw this is where I imagined the song ending)

"Dracomon...?" Artur ran towards his partner, trying to be as gentle as he could be. That was when Candmon finally lost his patience and risked using his Karma Flamer to make a huge hole in the igloo before they all ran towards their leader. Gazimon finally managed to break the ice thanks to Penmon.

The shy penguin had used his Ice Prism to freeze the gray digimon's claws, making an ice armor cover the rookie's clawed hands, then after a few minutes he had finally broken the ice as the female humans and their partners ran towards the others as well.

With all the commotion, nobody noticed when a black gear came out of Garurumon's shoulder and shattered into tiny black bits of data. After that Luke decided to take his shift early with Leormon. Artur didn't even bother to argue, Dracomon needed rest, and food as the weakened dragon was so glad to point out.

"I'm sorry," Garurumon rasped the next day, his chest was blackened from the G Shruggen II and the eyeball Artur had hurled the blazing stick on was now covered by a leaf eyepatch, his left shoulder was bruised. According to Eric, the wolf had awakened during his shift and had stayed silent even after covering his eye with the leaf eyepatch.

"I was off on my own one day when I felt immense pain on my left shoulder, I've been rampaging ever since," The wolf explained full of sorrow and regret on his voice. Artur frowned, he quickly realized that Garurumon's right eye was yellow with round pupils now.

"That's ok, I'm sorry for yesterday, I was very tired and the power of evolving into a virus Digimon and the fury of my partner being hurt that I kinda of overkilled," Dracomon apologized for his brutal actions the day before. Garurumon lowered his head and began to walk away into the forest.

"Also, the forest ain't haunted, the only Digimon living here are the Pipismon and myself, there aren't any spirits, the 'cries of the undead' are just the Pipismon copying my howls," The wolf informed them before vanishing into the trees, Candmon tapped Penmon's back.

"See, there aren't any spirits here, this place isn't haunted after all," The candle told Penmon in his know-it-all voice, Penmon sighed in relief, visibly looking calmer now.

"Spirits here! Spirits here! Haunted after all! Haunted after all!" A group of Pipismon flew overhead, echoing Candmon. Penmon panicked and jumped on Maria, who side stepped on a reflex, causing him fall on the ground beak first on the ground. The purple penguin waste a few minutes trying to free themselves while the group shared a laugh at the scaredy penguin's antics, not noticing an owl creature observing them from the sky.

"My masters will have to upgrade the Dark Gear I'm afraid," The owl sighed before flying away.

Author Note:

BEST OC Maker: I've been grounded for a week last week and this week I've been having a limited writing time, thankfully I managed to wrap up the rewrite for chapter 2, thanks UltimateBlack for the criticism and soon I'll start rewriting chapter 3


	3. Leormon gains a shocking new form

Author Notes: This chapter got some big changes, I was really annoyed about how short it was, so I decided to give it some extra length, introduce another digimon who wasn't in the original and give more character development to Luke and Leormon, enjoy and make sure to check the author note bellow!

A week prior the DigiDestined coming to the DW:

Near Gold&amp;Silver Mountain, in the blurry border between the gold and silver mountain and the metal jungle was a rocky zone where the battle now occurred. The combatants were a humanoid lion wielding a large dagger. Despite the light orange fur that covered his body, the powerful muscles could still be seen. He wore ragged jeans and had clawed toes, he had clear blue eyes.

The other fighter was a puke green ogre with an oversized mouth and yellow eyes sparking with malice. Unlike the lion, the ogre didn't have any fur, but he did have muscles and branded a fierce club. The lion had a golden mane while the ogre had a white one, with two huge dark gray horns like a demon's coming from his head.

"Time to face deletion Leomon! PUMMEL WHACK!" The ogre launched a dark energy blast from his fist, but the lion called Leomon was more than ready to counter it, dark yellow energy building up on his right fist, the one that wasn't holding a dagger.

"You won't get away with this Ogremon! FIST OF THE BEAST KING!" Leomon fired a lion-head-shaped shockwave from his own fist, both clashed into a shockwave that destroyed the rocks around them. Both champions branded their weapons and charged at each other with roars of fury.

"BONE CUDGE!" The ogre called Orgemon charged with his club.

"LION KING!" Leomon revealed a sword/dagger and charged, both weapons clashed as they tried to push each other backward. Despite Leomon's dagger being sharper, Ogremon's club was the femur of a SkullGreymon, making it far harder than the common club.

"Ogremon, I know who you work for, I won't allow you or your master to win!" Leomon growled to Ogremon, the ogre smirked and jumped back, Leomon managed to hold his balance while glaring at the ogre.

"Took you long enough kitty-brain, we might be equal in terms of power, however I have a thing you don't, bros! Fugamon! Hyogamon! Get your butts over here!" Ogremon shouted as two ogres appeared from behind the rubble. Fugamon was a dark brown skinned Ogremon wearing leopard furred pants, he was also a wee-bit shorter than the green ogre. Hyogamon had icy blue skin a little darker than YukiAgumon's, his eyes were icy blue and he branded a club made of crystalized ice, he had icy spikes coming out of his shoulders.

"Together, alongside Lord Silver and Mistress Gold, we shall rule Bit Island!" Orgemon laughed as all three lifted their fists that didn't brand clubs, dark energy of varied colors covering them. Black for Ogremon, dark blue for Hyogamon and dark gray for Fugamon.

"PUMMEL WHACK/TOP CANCEL/EVIL HURRICANE!" All three launched fist blasts, a shockwave of darkness, a frozen fist and a small dark colored hurricane as they shouted again in unison as the attacks joined as one huge dark energy fist, "TRIPLE ONI FIST!" Leomon was shot back and hit the mountain with a huge blast, creating a huge crater around the weakened lion. The 3 Oni neared him with smug grins on their ugly faces, their clubs hanging over their shoulders.

"According to the big guy downstairs, the DigiDestined will arrive in a week or so, however they won't be greeted and trained by you like your leaders have decided, no I read they will meet someone with a serious case of ferocity," Orgemon pulled out a Dark Gear, the object was exactly like the one that was inside Garurumon.

Ogremon hurled it at Leomon like one would throw a frisbee, the gear dug itself inside Leomon's chest. The feline hero roared in pain as the gear entered his chest completely. The area around it blackened at a rapid pace, spreading quickly throughout the lion's body.

"What's happening?! No! Noooooo! Dark Evolution!" Leomon roared in pain as his eyes became red, he began to drool as he became bigger, hulk sized. His claws grew and became toxic pink as he fell on all 4 legs, his once crystal blue eyes became plain glowing red his ribcage partially emerged from his chest as he unleashed a furious roar of madness.

"MadLeomon!" The dark lion roared, shaking the entire area. Ogremon laughed at his new servant, who was panting like a rabid dog. His eyes were clouded with madness.

"Now destroy the digidestined!" Ogremon ordered and MadLeomon charged with a maddened roar into the Steel Jungle while the Oni laughed at him.

Present Time:

"Are you ok Luke?" Leormon asked his partner, who had been in deep thought the entire morning.

They had left Howling Forest a couple hours after first light, and they entered a large Savannah Candmon called Leo Savannah.

Eric and Maria complained the most about waking up so early, Artur looked pretty sleepy too but he knew better than to complain, that and the thought about what exactly caused Garurumon's rampage, as always his mind was racing.

Luke also had been quiet, sure he wasn't a morning person, most of them weren't, but he was just quieter. They walked through a large and heated Savannah, the sun wasn't exactly high in the air just yet and it was still morning. However they could all feel the heat.

"Yeah, I'm just wondering what you will evolve to," Luke answered, Liollmon nodded, ever since they saw Dracomon evolve to Coredramon(green) and the fight that occurred after, they wondered about that, though Luke thought about it more.

"Actually I was wondering the same thing about you Gazimon," Ana told her partner, the gray creature closed his red eyes in thought. Ever since morning he had been walking on all 4s to move with more 'agility' as he called it. Ana thought that he preferred it though, the way his dark gray fur rippled as he moved like a cat through the infertile soil they walked upon.

"Digimon have multiple different paths of evolution, normally they became an enhanced version of themselves like Babydmon changing to Dracomon and Dracomon changing to Coredramon, however sometimes evo paths can vary and be entirely from the common evo-line, like a Gabumon becoming a Drimogemon rather than a Garurumon," Gazimon informed her, he was walking on two legs at the moment right besides her.

"Like me! Candmon such as I have multiple different evolutionary options, the most common forms my species can reach are fire based Digimon like Meramon, or ghost Digimon such as Bakemon, though there's also a chance of us becoming wizard Digimon, like Wizarmon, Sorcerymon or FlaWizarmon, though it can be pretty random every now and thence," Candmon added, he hovered like a ghost besides Eric. The candle on his head burning brightly, like Leormon and Dracomon, the heat only made them feel better.

"Wow, I always thought Digimon had only one or two evolution forms," Marcio told YukiAgumon with an amazed smile. The ice digimon just smiled, he was sweating slightly from the heat, but he hoped that since he was also a dragon, the heat wouldn't affect him as badly.

"Most people who only saw the series think that's how it works, but there are ton of different and varied ways to Digivolve into countless different species, an agumon doesn't only become a Greymin, but a meramon, centaurmon, monochromon and a bunch of other options too, also Digivolution isn't just to higher levels but there are other ways to digivolve without going up any levels, like X-Evolution or Slide Evolution," Artur smirked at his friend. Candmon nodded in agreement, his waxy form bending as he did so.

"That's correct, you are quite knowledgeable aren't you?" Candmon told Artur, the GoggleHead shook his head.

"Just a Digimon fan who did some research," Artur told him as they kept walking through the Savannah, Penmon and YukiAgumon were panting from the heat. Looks like YukiAgumon's dragon typing wasn't very helpful after all.

"It's so hot, major bummer," YukiAgumon panted, Penmon agreed with an exhausted nod until Maria looked at them curiously, her brown eyes reflected her confusion.

"Can't you guys create some ice to refresh yourselves, it's kinda obvious," Maria told them, her partner shook his head. The penguin was flapping his 'wings' like fans, trying to cool down, he shook his head.

"Nope, too hot, the most that would come out would be some hot vapor the most," Penmon told her as they kept moving, the purple penguin was only getting worse, same for YukiAgumon.

"Dracomon, do you think you can evolve again soon? We could use a ride," Artur told his partner after seeing the exhausted looks on the ice rookies, he considered asking Marcio and Maria to carry their partners for s bit, however YukiAgumon was one of the larger rookies, rivaling the Agumon from Data Squad in size, while Penmon was the same size as Byomon in adventure, both were too big to be carried for long periods of time. However perhaps Coredramon could accelerate the trip.

"Hope so, but don't think so, I wasted a lot of power last time with that overused G Shruggen II," Dracomon told him as they kept walking, completely unaware of the battle raging on the same island.

Unknown to them, a powerful predator left Howling Forest, his dark bulk shadowed as he reached the Savannah, glowing red eyes spotted the tracks left by the DigiDestined, with a inhuman growl, he began to track his prey.

Back to our heroes, they were still crossing the huge savannah, but now in the afternoon the heat went up, almost everyone was feeling the heat, not in a good way.

"This is hotter than I've ever felt," Luke panted, like the other humans he was drenched in sweat, those wearing coats took them off and wrapped them around their waists, except Artur, who oddly enough didn't seem to mind the heat, keeping his hoodie/trenchcoat on, heck he even put up the hood just to keep the sun off his head. Temperatures rarely bothered him, no matter how extreme.

"Ice Digimon don't belong here, this place is burning me up," Penmon panted in agreement, Leormon let out a feline laugh as he ran around the group like a small sized dog greeting newcomers, doing small jumps every now and then.

"You call this fire-hot? I love this warmth!" The golden cub told them cheerfully, still keeping his hyper demeanor, the golden furred cub flashed his feline teeth as he jumped into the tall grass of the Savannah before popping out somewhere else with a cheerful laugh.

"I gotta agree with him, you guys are exaggerating," Dracomon added, ever since they entered the Leo Savannah his scales seemed to have gotten brighter, the sandy ground seemed to clean him rather than make him dirty. Candmon nodded in agreement, but then defended the sweating members of the group.

"We are all adapted to this kind of climate since we are either fire digimon or feline digimon, that's why we're not suffering, but they're used to more stable or colder climates in the case of YukiAgumon and Penmon," The candle pointed out, then they heard a mad roar and turned to see a quickly advancing black dot that was getting bigger every second.

"Roar!" None other than MadLeomon attacked the nearest target, Leormon, but the cub managed to dodge easily before using Leo Claw on the maddened lion's face. Leormon landed on all 4s like the cat he was, but the scratch he'd given MadLeomon was barely noticed by the larger lion digimon.

MadLeomon's sudden appearance had startled the group, Penmon jumped Maria's arms in fear and surprise, releasing a short 'eek' while at it.

"Dracomon digivolve!" Artur yelled seeing the immediate threat, MadLeomon was large, the same size as the Hulk in Age of Ultron, his bulky form cast a large shadow but he was still quite agile.

"Dracomon digivolve to... Dracomon? Artur I'm not ready yet!" Dracomon failed to Digivolve, Artur nodded angrily. The rookies began to surround MadLeomon to fight, MadLeomon was stronger, but they highly outnumbered him, so perhaps they stood a chance, even if it was a tiny one, a very tiny one.

"LEO CLAW!" Liollmon tried to land another slash but this time MadLeomon was ready and batted him out of the way with a powerful slam.

"ICE PRISM!" Penmon tried to fire an icicle, key word: tried, it melted in midair.

"SHARP CLAW!" YukiAgumon realized ice based moves would be useless so he just charged right at MadLeomon, but got the same result as Leormon and fell right besides the golden cub.

"BONFIRE!" Candlemon fired a fireball at MadLeomon to no effect, the huge lion snarled however the fire still burned him, the heat was empowering Candmon. The mad lion's red eyes bore into the DigiDestined as dark purple energy began to build up around his right fist.

"FIST OF FALLEN KING!" MadLeomon roared, his voice was a total distortion from Leomon's, the dark purple energy took the shape of a rabid lion's head and went right at the surprised teens.

"KARMA FLAMER!" Candmon moved quickly, floating right in front of the chosen before summoning a fire tornado shield to block the blast, the maddened blast was lost in the flames.

"Darn it! STICKY NET!" Wormmon fired his web in an attempt to restrain the huge lion, MadLeomon growled as the net glued to his right arm, but with a twist of his fist, MadLeomon grabbed the net and wielded it like a whip, just in time to slam Wormmon at Gazimon. MadLeomon was trashing the rookies.

"CRITICAL BITE!" Liollmon jumped on MadLeomon's back and tried to bite the lion's neck through the mane, but MadLeomon quite literally shook him off. The lion cub was hurled forwards and slammed his head into a rock, he was knocked out cold.

"Alright! BABY FLAME!" Dracomon fired a fireball at MadLeomon, but the champion had enough of the rookies meddling with his mission, the lion's claws began to drip a strange dark purple liquid as he moved with superhuman speed.

"NECROTOXIN CLAW!" MadLeomon roared as he slashed Dracomon's chest, leaving deep purple claw marks on the rookie's body. Dracomon fell on the ground with a pained roar. Candmon and Gazimon rushed to aid their friend but MadLeomon noticed them, with both claws now dripping with venom he slashed at them as well, the dark purple claw marks also appeared on the rookies' chests.

"WORM TACKLE!" Wormmon curled into a ball before rolling right at MadLeomon like a mini Indiana Jones boulder. MadLeomon however just gave him the same fate he had given the other rookies, quickly Wormmon was also on the ground with the deep purple claw marks on his head.

"Booby..." Gazimon was about to go underground but MadLeomon had grabbed a hold of him and slashed him as well. The undead lion was done joking around, now he was furious, the mission would happen later.

Candmon tried to fire another fireball while Penmon tried to use his Eternal Slap Attack, but MadLeomon had already learned his lesson concerning fire attacks, seconds later both rookies shared their friend's fates.

"SHARP CLAW!" YukiAgumon tried again to save his friends but MadLeomon delivered another Necrotoxin Claw on him, the rookie fell helpless on the ground, one after the other, they devolved back to InTraining. All but Leormon who remained unconscious.

Finally after getting rid of those meddling with his mission, MadLeomon turned to the Chosen and began to charge another Fist of the Fallen King.

The perfect leveled lion was about to finish them off, however, but it wasn't meant to be as a new digimon arrived at the scene, a red and black blur moving faster than anyone could follow. A loud clang was heard as the newcomer kicked MadLeomon, then oddly enough dark green energy slammed into MadLeomon sending him flying back, then the figure finally stood still so the chosen could see their savior.

Wearing a black leather scarf whose tips resembled dragon wings, the humanoid figure had dark emerald eyes and metallic silver hair bellow his dark red cowboy hat. Most of his equipment was dark red in fact. Two weird wires came out of his back and he had 3 fingered cyborg hands. However the strangest fact about him were his legs, large dark silver guns with short ax blades on the tips. Each leg also had a magazine connected on the back of his legs right bellow the armored knees. Which had silver cross marked knee-plates.

MadLeomon growled at the newcomer, whose dark emerald eyes bore into his red ones. Then faster than ever, the newcomer lifted his left hand, the fingertips split open, dark green energy crackled like lightning took the shape of orbs before going right at MadLeomon, the mad lion yelled in pain and jumped back.

The scarf wearing digimon charged and delivered a fierce roundhouse on the mad lion, pure dark green energy built up on the 'feet''s muzzle before firing a close range energy blast. MadLeomon was shot back, with a huge blast scar on the mad lion's chest.

The cowboy digimon however wasn't feeling merciful, he kept on firing until MadLeomon was running away, and even then he kept firing, the laser bullets made small explosion was they hit the sandy ground of the Savannah or the backside of a certain undead feline.

Finally after a few minutes, once the newcomer was sure MadLeomon had truly left to lick his wounds he turned to the DigiDestined, who by now we're holding to their injured partners, trying to tend them to the best of their ability. The silent figure looked at each rookie before turning around.

"They've been infected, follow me," The cowboy ordered as he began to walk the way he had come from, the chosen shared a look, looked at their partners and then followed the mysterious figure.

"Who are you? You look like some sort of cyborg digimon but I've never seen a digimon like you before," Artur commented as he eyed the red clad perfect, the tall digimon was a head taller than a commonly sized man, probably because of the size of his legs.

"My name is MagnaKidmon, perfect leveled, I was trying to track down a friend, but what I found instead was that thing, a MadLeomon," MagnaKidmon replied, he wasn't a talker by the looks of it, his eyes still darted left and right seeking unknown enemies in hiding, but found none.

After a few minutes walking silently they reached a oasis and within it, a large house. The house was made out of wood, carved roughly on the outside, the roof was triangular in shape and the house had only a few windows, no lights could be seen, a large lake was on the middle of the oasis.

"This Oasis is called Bantyo's Rest, the house you're seeing belonged to the spiritual guardian of Leo Savannah, the legendary BantyoLeomon, and is over a thousand years old," MagnaKidmon told them as they entered, the house was just as rustic in the inside as it was outside, with a simple leopard fur colored mat, a large leather couch and a few chairs. The building had at least 3 floors.

"Follow me," MagnaKidmon let them upstairs, Luke noticed that there were deep marks on the floor and stairs, like a metal blade had dug in it, after glancing at MagnaKidmon's 'feet', he quickly understood why.

"Put your partners here, they need rest," MagnaKidmon told them as he led to a large guest room with 10 beds, 5 on each side of the room, all neatly tidied up. The teens were too tired to argue so they did as they were told, soon all of the InTrainings and Leormon rested peacefully on the beds.

"Magna? What's going on? Where's Leomon?" A figure appeared, a female cat digimon who resembled a baby tiger or a calico cat, she had large amber eyes, wore dark brown gloves. She looked like she had just awakened.

"Chosen, this is Mikemon, caretaker of his this house, Mikemon, these are the DigiDestined, they were being attacked by a MadLeomon when I saved them," MagnaKidmon summarized, all sleepiness vanished from Mikemon's eyes as she looked at the humans.

"Wait humans?! The DigiDestined?! Leomon dark digivolved?! That doesn't make sense he's such an honorable stereotypical hero! He can't just get himself evilized or whatever!" Mikemon exclaimed as she leapt nearer, her tail swished back and forth crazily.

"Mikemon, I need you to take care of their partners, they've been infected with Necrotoxin when they fought MadLeomon, I need you to help treating them," MagnaKidmon explained. The calico cat turned to the InTraining and Leormon, checking them one after another.

"I'll do my best, but that one just got himself a concussion, no venom," Mikemon stated as she pointed at Leormon with her tail. Then she left to gather the supplies she would need.

"Until then stay here and rest, I must take my leave," MagnaKidmon told them as he began to walk away. The teens were too busy tending their partners the best way they could to argue. Except Luke who ran after him.

"Wait! What do you mean you're leaving?! Also what if that MadLeomon comes back?! Who's going to fight?!" Luke asked angrily, MagnaKidmon turned to him annoyed and amused his hat as he got out of the house.

"You shouldn't rely on those you need to saved, if you wish to keep your friends safe, then get stronger, as a DigiDestined you're partner has the potential to become stronger than any undead feline, and as he keeps on evolving, he can surpass any digimon around, even me," MagnaKidmon told Luke before his scarf suddenly spread open, the 'wing' based tips flapped as MagnaKidmon flew away, leaving a thoughtful Luke behind.

Luke glared at the sky before getting back into the house, when he entered the room where the others were, Mikemon was already tending the wounded, Leormon awakened just as Luke turned to him, the cub shook his head dizzily. The cub's crystal blue eyes were more confused than sleepy but then the memories before his knockout came in, the lion digimon sprung on all 4s, his fur spiked as his eyes darted around the room before he ran at Luke.

"Where's MadLeomon?! What happened to the others?! Where are we?!" Leormon bombarded Luke with questions, the 14 year old sighed at his partner's desperation and still hyper attitude. With a few mumbles he explained the situation to the cub. When he was done Leormon looked around confused. Before he could say anything though, Mikemon hissed in frustration.

"The wounds will heal, but I just realized I'm dry out of Norton Cactus Juice! It's a strong vaccine that can heal Necrotoxin faster than any other treatment and is far more effective," Mikemon hissed as she looked at the empty jar. The calico cat turned to Luke and Leormon.

"If MagnaKidmon was here I'd ask him to go get some for me, but since he left I guess I'll have to settle with stabilizing their condition before rushing out to get some, but it's going to be difficult," Mikemon muttered, Artur spoke up.

"I can get some, just tell me where," The GoggleHead turned to look at his partner, Babydmon's eyes were tightly shut, like all other InTraining he was sweating and shaking slightly, suffering from the virus that coursed trough their small bodies.

"Out of question kid, Norton Cactus can only be found at the shadows of Leo's Cliff, way too dangerous for a human to go there by himself, it's two hours worth of travel by walking from here, besides your partner needs you," Mikemon argued, eyeing the InTraining dragon.

"Exactly, I'm not doing any good just sitting around here, if I go at least I'll be able to do something useful for him!" Artur argued, Mikemon glared and pointed at Artur's 01, now that he looked at it, it was releasing a soft glow. When he looked at the others, their 01s were releasing the same weak glow, all besides Luke's.

"The 01 Digivice is an enhanced Digivice designed so partners could communicate, store equipment and aid their partners to the best of their abilities, Necrotoxin wouldn't have just devolved a normal rookie, it would have erased them within minutes, the only reason your partners are still here and only devolved is because of these 01s' powers," Mikemon explained and sighed.

"The real Digivice experts are the scientists in the D-Brigade, monks of the Fire Temple and Enlightened Ones' higher ups though," Mikemon added briskly before anyone could make any questions she couldn't answer. Luke frowned and looked outside.

"Leo Cliff right? That's where these Norton Cactus you need are right?" Luke asked, Leormon rubbed himself on Luke's leg and looked at him confused. Mikemon quickly realized what he intended to do.

"I'm not going to let a kid and a rookie wander around Leo Savannah, to tomorrow I can go get the Norton Cactus and this will be solved, now shoo, your interrupting my work," Mikemon stated angrily as she returned to tending the InTraining. The DigiDestined, now aware of their 01s' powers brought them closer to their partners, hoping something would happen, the glow brightened slightly and the digimon relaxed a bit, however besides that there weren't anymore developments.

Luke left with a frown, Leormon followed after a few seconds after sparing a glance at the InTraining, ever since they left Primary Village because of the weird voice saying they had to find their partners and the weird flashes, they were the digimon he was closest to. The cub followed his partner, knowing quite well what he intended, and if he was wrong about his partner's plans, then he would do it himself.

Luke explored the house, seeking some sort of map or anything that would help him find the Leo Cliff, Leormon used his stealth skills to observe his partner. It was on the fifth room that Luke and Leormon found what they sought, a few crudely drawn maps of Bit Island, some only covered special areas of the island while others covered the entire island. After a bit of shuffling through the maps he found what he was looking for.

"Like she said, two hours a walk from here," Luke realized as he checked the map and saw the small cliff named Leo Cliff, he was about to fold the map and try to stick in his pocket when he remembered what Mikemon said concerning the 01, the inventory part.

Luke lifted his left wrist to inspect the device, ever since he got it from the sky he didn't pay much attention to it, there wasn't enough time for that. But now he began to turn it truly on the screen looked like an IPad's screen, but the apps were just a few: communicator, partner strategy sender(P.S.S), the evolution app had a lock on the front and finally the one he was looking for, inventory.

The light brown haired teen opened up the Inventory to see what looked like a Online RPG Game's inventory, empty squares covered the screen. Following instinct, Luke pressed on the first empty box as the device began to glow.

"Point at the device you wish to store," A mechanical voice came out of the device, it was neither male or female, and certainly not annoying like Siri. Following the device's command, Luke pointed at the map, in a flash of light the map was gone and an image of it appeared on the inventory.

"Cool," Luke smiled, already figuring out how he would carry the Norton Cactuses with him. That's when Leormon slid from the shadows with a huge smile.

"So, Leo Cliff?" The golden cub asked cheerfully, Luke turned surprised to him and scowled slightly. The young cub looked confused at him.

"I'm going and you won't stop me, I don't care if we are partners, our friends are hurt and if that cactus can save them, I'll go to hell and back to get it," Luke stated, Leormon scowled now, his bright blue eyes darkened slightly as his fur spiked.

"They are my friends too! I'd go the Dark Area and back to get that cactus!" Leormon mewed angrily, much to Luke's surprise. So far Leormon had been all about playing and fooling around, his eyes bright and cheerful the hole way, but when Luke looked at his partner now, all he saw was a blazing... No it was more like lightning, crackling energy in his eyes.

"Alright then, let's head out," Luke sighed, immediately the rookie's eyes returned to normal as he performed a small jump before rushing out of the house, careful so not to disturb the others, Luke went after him.

Both led the house as silently as they could, however Mikemon wasn't fooled, she could hear them walking easily with her enhanced hearing, the amber eyed she-cat smiled slightly. Perhaps those two were worthy of being chosen after all, then she went back to stabilizing Pagumon's body temperature.

Luke and Leormon left quickly, both unaware that in right outside the oasis, lying in wait was MadLeomon, the black colored beast had been waiting for his prey to leave, now he just had to wait until they were far enough so the other perfect couldn't help.

MadLeomon hadn't seen MagnaKidmon leaving and expected the perfect to be within the sacred oasis. Moving with feline stealth, the perfect began to follow them.

Luke used his 01 to materialize the map again, the teen smiled slightly as the map took shape on his hands. Leormon looked amazed by the light, saying the first thing that came into his childish head:

"Shiny..." The cub muttered. Luke ignored him as he looked up, he knew enough about sailing to tell the sun's position and identify the cardinal points, he wasn't sure if the sun in the DW worked the same way as the one in earth but he had no better ideas.

With a simple 'that way', Luke and Leormon were walking east. Every now and then Luke checked the map for directions, the cub was enjoying the area but keeping track of the right path, his golden figure inspected everything with feline curiosity. Luke almost said 'curiosity killed the cat' but he couldn't bring himself to damper the rookie's cheerfulness.

Finally, two hours and a half(bathroom break + Leormon getting his head stuck in a hole of a rabbitmon=half an hour) they had finally arrived at Leo Cliff, remembering what Mikemon had told him, Luke headed to the lower part of the cliff, his partner however, moved with far more ease through the rocky terrain. The golden fur rippled as he jumped from rock to rock with ease.

A few minutes later they had finally found the Norton Cactuses, small dark yellow cactuses with black spikes the size of post board sign. Luke was confused by the cactuses coloration but Leormon had already reached the spiky plants.

"So now we just need to store them in here and..." Luke was about to store a few cactuses in the inventory but MadLeomon had other plans, after stalking them for so long the red eyed lion was ready to attack. As he stood on his hind legs and readied his Fist of Fallen King, a few pebbles became loose and fell on the ground with loud clacks. The sound alerted Luke and his partner just in time.

"FIST OF FALLEN KING!" The dark blast went straight at the duo, Luke ducked while Leormon lowered himself, his stomach almost touching the ground. The huge lion snarled, baring his large fangs as he slid down from the pile of rubble and glared at Luke, his prey.

"CRITICAL BITE!" Leormon reacted immediately, charging and jumping on MadLeomon's neck, trying to desperately protect his partner. MadLeomon snarled and grabbed him by the scruff before throwing him besides his surprised partner.

The golden cub's strange skill to land on all 4s allowed him to do an awesome throwback as he landed, his fur spiked up and he bared his fangs. The young lion's black claws dug into the sandy ground, his tail moving back and forth.

"Get the Norton Cactus and run! I'll distract him for a long as I can!" The golden cub shouted, Luke looked at his partner surprised, again that weird spark flashed on the cub's feline eyes. It was obvious that he meant it. Luke flinched as an image flashed in his head, a man with a ski mask and a gun fighting a man with casual clothes tussled on the ground, the man in casual clothes shouting for a 8 year old Luke to run.

Luke shook his head and rid himself of the flashback, Leormon was already fighting MadLeomon, careful to avoid the lion's deadly claws. The cub was a golden blur of feline fury, but it was obvious he wouldn't last long.

"No... Not again..." Luke trembled, it was so similar to the last time. It was like a nightmare to the 14 year old. Luke frowned and rushed to the Norton Cactuses, which luckily weren't damaged and quickly took hold of one, careful to avoid the spikes, however he didn't store it in the 01.

"Hey fleabag! Catch this!" Luke threw the spiky plant at MadLeomon, the cactus slammed into the lion's head and a powerful roar of pain resonated from the lion's drooling maws. The corrupted perfect charged dark energy on his fist again.

"FIST OF FALLEN KING!" MadLeomon unleashed the dark blast at Luke, however the pain made his aim uncanny, the blast hit the upper area of Leo Cliff right above the teenager, leaving a deep crater, however the rocks that once stood there now fell towards the teen.

"Luke!" Leormon charged again with a feline shout, his small frame moving faster than ever to save his partner. Luke had entered in shock upon seeing the debris coming right at him. Thankfully the 01 didn't flinch, pure light burst from it and slammed into Leormon, who immediately felt overwhelming power as he began to glow.

Evolution Sequence(Couldn't help but imagine Rising Fighting Spirit, that song from Naruto from playing during this scene and fight):

Leormon stood in the evolution area spinning in the circle of light, data flowing into him.

"Leormon digivolve to..." The area zoomed in and out, revealing the new digimon.

"Liamon!"

End of evolution sequence.

The new digimon was a dark orange blur, dark yellow energy crackled around his neck.

"THUNDER OF KING!" The lightning shot out and destroyed the rocks, turning them into dust, Luke blinked as he realized the rocks were destroyed and looked surprised at his partner's champion form.

Liamon was huge and powerfully built, the same size as a small sized horse. The once golden fur had darkened into dark orange and the red mohawk became a thick dark brown mane, whose lower fur was tied into braids, the upper part of it was spiky, unkept and certainly wild. He had two earrings in each ear and his once crystal blue eyes had turned green with a single black feline slit within them. Liamon also had been granted a second tail and a lot more muscle power.

"Leormon...?" Luke couldn't help but stare at his partner, who gave him a large smile, revealing his huge canines and sharp spear-point like teeth. The mighty lion's eyes full of amusement and energy. Electric energy.

"Liamon, I'm a champion digimon now just like Coredramon," The mighty lion explained, his voice was a bit deeper now but otherwise it was the same. Luke smiled and glared at MadLeomon. The wild beast had hurled the Norton Cactus Luke had thrown at him on the ground, the left side of the lion's face covered in prickly spikes.

"FIST OF FALLEN KING!" MadLeomon roared furiously, unleashing another lion-head shaped dark energy blast. Liamon acted quickly however, his feline agility had tripled with the evolution as he grabbed Luke by the back of the teen's shirt and jumped, landing on the top of Leo Cliff.

"I'll need a minute with this guy, then we can get back," Liamon told Luke with a smirk, Luke could only smirk back, nod and add an annoying commentary.

"Make sure not to damage the remaining cactuses, we still need them," The brown eyed teen commented. Liamon nodded, his eyes sparking again before he jumped back down, crouched like the digital wildcat he was, and leapt straight at MadLeomon.

The maddened lion roared and jumped at him as both feline beasts tussled wildly. Ever heard the saying that fur flew when two wild beasts clashed? Well Luke now could understand where it had come from, both beasts clawed each other and tried to pin the other down. Fur flew, fangs flashed and claws slashed at each other in a fierce clash between the kings of the jungle.

"CRITICAL BITE!" Liamon roared as he finally managed to pin down MadLeomon, the wild beast trashed wildly trying to free himself from the champion's iron grip. The mighty lion bared his fangs ready to deliver an attack powerful enough to finish off even a perfect like the mad lion, however fate had other plans in mind.

"HAPPY BULLET SHOWERING!" MagnaKidmon had returned, snatching up Liamon and keeping him from finishing off MadLeomon. The red garbed perfect scowled at the two lions as he dropped off Liamon right by Luke before landing besides MadLeomon.

"What the heck?! I thought you were our friend!" Luke shouted angrily at MagnaKidmon, the perfect however ignored him entirely. Moving like a red blur he had MadLeomon pinned to the cliff.

"Leomon is my friend, he's just been under the control of a nasty virus, I'll deal with it myself, BLIND RED TRIGGER!" MagnaKidmon stabbed his left hand inside MadLeomon's chest before firing dark emerald energy from his fingertips, MadLeomon howled in pain as the Dark Gear burst out of his chest. MagnaKidmon however, didn't skip a beat.

"CHAOS TRIANGULAR!" MagnaKidmon removed his hand from MadLeomon's chest, dark emerald orbs building up on all of his 3 fingertips before connecting into a dark emerald triangle of the strange energy. In seconds the energy was shot and destroyed the gear entirely. Just in time for them to see MadLeomon reverting into Leomon, the blast scar remained however.

"He devolved?" Liamon blinked confused. Luke shared his partner's confusion before both slid down towards the champion and perfect awaiting for them. Leomon was shaken, but masked his shock and simply turned to Luke and Liamon.

"Beware of the Dark Gears DigiDestined, it seemed my services weren't required after all," Leomon stated before leaving the area with a huge leap. MagnaKidmon scowled and turned to Luke.

"Don't forget to take that Norton Cactuses back to your friends, they'll need the vaccine from it's juice to heal from the Necrotoxin," MagnaKidmon advised before flying away, leaving behind a confused Luke and Liamon.

"Oh right, let's hurry!" Luke turned to the Norton Cactus that he had thrown at MadLeomon, it lacked some spikes but otherwise looked fine, quickly he stored it in the 01 before jumping on Liamon's back.

"Let's cut those two hours of walking into 1 of riding, hold on tight!" Liamon smiled before he jumped out of the rocky terrain and began to run through the Savannah, following his and his partner's scent to track the way they had came. Luke held on tight to the lion's mane as they moved through the Savannah. Wandering what adventures awaited them further on their travels...

Leomon ran with unbelievable speed, clutching his dagger tightly, a single thought ran through his mind:

"Ogremon, you will pay,"

Author Notes:

BEST OC Maker: I intend on giving each DigiDestined their own theme, Artur's is Digivolution and DigiXros Ver. Kiriha while Luke's is Rising Fighting Spirit from Naruto, however I haven't decided on the rest of them, feel free to offer ideas I'd love to hear them! Also I got a new Beta Reader, UltimateBlack, he'll be helping me as I help him from now on, he will also beta future chapters, read, review and enjoy the story!


	4. Making friends out of flames

BEST OC Maker: I'm alive, sorry for taking so long with Agents of D.A.D but I'm still trying to perfect the battle scene since it presents some new elements that will be more unique in that story, anyways enjoy the chapter!

The group had been walking for 2 hole days ever since they left Bantyo's Rest right after the poisoned partners healed entirely, to their displeasure Candmon theorized it would take two more days before they finally managed to leave Leo Savannah. While Leormon did his best to keep everyone's spirits up with his usual cheerfulness, he had been failing miserably the last few days.

"We need water," Maria realized, YukiAgumon and Penmon had been supplying water until now, the two rookies had tried their best until now, the Norton Cactus had made them slightly less vulnerable to the heat and they could fire water, but earlier that couldn't take the heat anymore and devolved to Koromon and Missimon respectively.

Missimon was still hot since he's made of metal and all so nobody could even touch him, it was like touching a car that had been exposed to harsh sunlight for a long time. The blue missile scouted the area ahead for them despite being afraid of large mammal digimon. Marcio carried Koromon, the InTraining had gotten far better since he devolved due to Koromon lacking the ice properties of his rookie form, but still felt the heat as much as the others.

Artur had considered asking Dracomon and the now evolution-capable Leormon to try accelerate things by digivolving and giving everyone a ride, however the fight cough*beating*cough against MadLeomon made him realize those two might need the strength to digivolve for more important reasons then hurrying things up. Just like those stupid paid-in-cash currencies in those IOS apps.

The Leo Savannah was all around them, tall grass twice Juca's size grew a few meters to their left, a single lone tree stood farther up the road, there was a tiny dark orange speck in the distance that they haven't noticed just yet.

"I think there's a village over there, maybe we could try to find water there," Missimon flew above their heads and pointed to a speck in the distance, at the same time everyone broke into a full run. The thought of water and shelter gave them newfound strength, halfway there however, they saw a small fireball similar to the one on Candmon's head but a little bigger running/floating away from a large saurian beast with immense red striped black horns.

"Dracomon!" Artur exclaimed, thankfully the sun that scorched them all just made Dracomon stronger for reasons Candmon was explaining in a way that only confused everyone else further. The rookie's red eyes blazed in determination.

"Alright! Dracomon Digivolve to... Coredramon!" Dracomon broke into a sprint, light covered him as he ran and by the time he slammed into the tusked dinosaur, he was already a mass of emerald scales glinting on the sunlight.

"Who are you guys? Why are you protecting me?" The fireball asked, his pupil-less blue eyes wide with fear. Artur gave him a thumbs up and a reassuring smile which only made the InTraining even more curious.

"Just a bunch of travelers ready to help those in need," Artur answered heroically. Meanwhile Coredramon was fighting the horned beast in a fierce match, Coredramon was stronger, but the horned beast seemed battle hardened, on closer look there was a nasty scar with a slightly lighter shade of green than the rest of his scales going across his left eye, which was pure white.

The creature charged in horns first while a fierce roar escaped it's throat, Coredramon caught him by the horns as they tried to push each other backward. Their leg muscles tensed and growls came from both of them as they attempted to win in this contest of strengths. Coredramon held on his adversary's huge tusks and tried to push him back just as the horned beast attempted to pierce the green dragon with the very same tusks.

"Why are you helping that wimp? Such a weak digimon doesn't deserve to live," The creature growled as he tried to push Coredramon. Both had their leg muscles tensed as they kept forcing each other back. Whenever one of them had their focus flickered, even for a moment, the other managed to push them back.

"All digimon start small, don't you think for a second that I'll let you hurt someone smaller than yourself, just because you're bigger it doesn't mean you can just go after those who are weaker," The red eyed dragon growled and pushed harder, the tusked dinosaur just chuckled menacingly.

"Really? You don't know what's really going on, oh well, you'll find out soon enough!" The champion pushed harder, Coredramon was pushed just a bit before regaining his stature and pushing back. His wings spreading open as he did so.

"Find out what?" Coredramon interrogated him, baring his triangular teeth. The tusked dinosaur just gave him a cocky saurian smirk, his red eye glowing with mischief as he began to use even more power.

"As I said, all in it's due time," The tusked dinosaur smirked at him, Coredramon growled. Green flames began to build up in his maw, his wings stretched wide. The dinosaur then realized what was about to happen but couldn't do anything besides curse his own fate.

"If you won't tell me, then I guess I should stop wasting time, GREEN FLARE BREATH!" Coredramon unleashed the green inferno from his mouth, the tusked creature was caught by surprise and burned severely. As he stumbled back, the green fire kept on burning him even after Coredramon stopped the attack.

"Grr, this isn't the last you see of the mighty Tuskmon!" The creature named Tuskmon roared before running away, Coredramon devolved to Dracomon and joined the group with a small frown, wondering at what Tuskmon had been talking about.

"Thanks for helping me! I'm DemiMeramon an InTrainning Digimon, I'm not very tough but I'm sure hard to catch," The fireball named DemiMeramon introduced himself in a cheerful attitude. The small InTraining flew around them like a phantom drifting through a mist, despite the stitches on his mouth, he was obviously a talkative fella. Due to the glow coming from his fiery form, it was bit hard to look directly at him. Specially with the already powerful heat from Leo Savannah, the small InTraining was like a small slightly darker sun with blue eyes.

"Well, I'm Artur and this is my buddy Dracomon," Artur gave him a thumbs up, Dracomon stood besides him with a huge grin. The others quickly introduced themselves as well. Maria had another cuteness overload but it ended fairly quickly, probably because of DemiMeramon's fiery anatomy.

"Well you guys should come to my village," DemiMeramon offered and pointed to the village that they were heading to. The small fireball floated in the road before them grinning, his small form shone like a Birdramon at night.

"We were going there anyway," Artur told the fireball, as they walked towards the village, the small fireball talked with Dracomon cheerfully, his small form drifting around like a vanity pet from WoW.

"So, thanks for sending that meanie away, how does it feel?" DemiMeramon asked Dracomon who looked confused at him, his reptilian head tilting slightly while his red eyes revealed his confusion.

"You mean defeating Tuskmon or digivolving?" The rookie asked the InTrainning, whose bright eyes were like blue flames, scratch that, they were blue flames. DemiMeramon flew 360 around Dracomom before replying.

"Digivolving of course!" DemiMeramon's eyes sparkled as he flew around Dracomon, obviously excitement coming out of his fiery frame. Dracomon couldn't help but smile due to the InTraining's infectious excitement.

"Is it like the elder of my village says? Raw power filling your body and all?" The fireball asked, Dracomon just scratched the spot behind his horns with a shy smile. The young dragon has never thought much about the feeling that Digivolution caused, he always focused more on the part where he kicked evil tail.

"Raw power? Yeah, I get that feeling of pure power surging through me while I get bigger and stronger, but the great part is the other feeling, the feeling you can do anything in order to accomplish your goals, set a goal for yourself and fight for it, that way you will certainly Digivolve, partnered or not," Dracomon told him, DemiMeramon's eyes sparkled further, even glowing brighter.

"What's your goal?" The fireball asked. Dracomon just looked ahead with a determined grin. The red eyed dragon looked forwards, glanced at Artur and smiled before replying.

"To become the strongest digimon alive, that way I'll be able to keep my friends safe," Dracomon replied determined. DemiMeramon's eyes got all sparkly when he said that as he began to float around them with rewarded vigor that matched even Leormon's hype attitude. Finally they arrived at the village.

The village was made of rock. Rock houses, streets and all, a river of lava flowed by the village. The villagers were all fire Digimon like Lynxmon, Agnimon, Meramon, FlareLizarmon and DarkLizarmon, plus a bunch of fire rookies and plenty of InTrainings.

As soon as they entered a human shaped blue fire made humanoid Digimon came to them. The large figure had his mouth stitched oddly enough and his eyes were black with yellow pupils.

"DemiMeramon, I warned you not to leave the village, who are your new friends?" The bonfire questioned. However, despite his fearsome appearance, DemiMeramon talked to him happily and cheerfully as ever, not revealing an ounce of fear.

"These guys saved me from Tuskmon, guys this is the chief of the village, BlueMeramon, despite his looks he's actually a mighty perfect Digimon, his Phantom Flame will burn away his enemies or he can use his Cold Flame to freeze and burn them at the same time, which makes quite a glitch!" DemiMeramon answered and introduced the blue fire man to the chosen. The teens quickly introduced themselves, then an explosion was heard on the other side of the village.

"It's MameTyrannomon, I'll take care of this," BlueMeramon told them and narrowed his eyes. The blue fire digimon could feel the presence of the other perfect level. That's when a small creature came into view, it was Koromon sized, with tiny legs and huge arms, dark green plates on his forehead, he wore a metal helmet and had a nasty look on his face, his eyes were glowing red.

"MameTyrannomon?" Artur asked surprised, DemiMeramon hovered besides him. The young InTraining cowered behind Dracomon, his fiery shape shaking with fear.

"Yep, MameTyrannomon is the chief of Theropod Village, it's a village of feral dinosaur Digimon like Tuskmon, they're our worst enemies and often attack us when we travel out of the village, but it's odd that MameTyrannomon came, he'd normally stay inside his village," DemiMeramon commented with a confused look. BlueMeramon reached MameTyrannomon. The blue perfect glared at MameTyrannomon's purely red eyes.

"MameTyrannomon! Leave my village now!" BlueMeramon demanded, the scowl on his face powerful enough to scare off any champions. MameTyrannomon however, just growled and charged right at him, but went right through the perfect level bearing scorch marks.

"DINO SLAM!" MameTyrannomon charged at BlueMeramon once again from behind, put the dinosaur just fazed through BlueMeramon. However on the second MameTyrannomon spent inside BlueMeramon a BlackGear came from his arm it split into two, one stayed on MameTyrannomon while the other stayed within BlueMeramon.

"Argh!" BlueMeramon's knees buckled and he could no longer stand. The evil powers of the Dark Gear surging through his body as the flames that made his body darkened even further.

"Chief!" A Lynxmon leaped towards him. The fiery lynx reached his leader in a flash, but he was too late to help the perfect level.

"No... Stay away," BlueMeramon warned, then his eyes became red and he laughed crazily. BlueMeramon stood up and smiled fearsomely at his ex-comrade. Lynxmon wasn't sure about what happened. But he could tell it was bad, really bad.

"Come to me!" BlueMeramon suddenly absorbed Lynxmon's fiery form as he grew bigger. Then he unleashed red flames upon the ground as he shrunk back to his normal size, a few seconds later Lynxmon re-appeared, but now he had red glowing eyes, and probably a BlackGear inside him too since he joined the rampage.

MameTyrannomon began to destroy everything that stood in his wake, any Digimon that tried to stop them were also infected and joined in the rampage, for every Digimon BlueMeramon infected or one of those he infected did, he grew bigger.

"No way! What's happening?!" Maria gasped as BlueMeramon and some of the villagers rampaged through their own village. Candmon was about to tell everyone a theory but someone had arrived.

"Oh yeah it worked!" A voice laughed, they turned around to see Fugamon laughing. The brown ogre hung his club over his shoulder and barely took notice of the young heroes.

"Who's that guy?" Ana asked the others, on the background BlueMeramon rampaged with a mad laugh. Gazimon growled and his fur spiked up. Leormon went on a pouncing position and his fur also spiked up.

"I know him! He's Fugamon! One of the Oni Bros working to conquer Bit Island!" DemiMeramon exclaimed pointing at the ogre. The teens' eyes widened at the newfound information supplied by the InTraining.

"That's right shrimp! How do you like my newest henchmen? They might be weak perfects, but perfects nonetheless," Fugamon smirked at them while swinging his club in the air.

"They're brainwashed then?" Gazimon wondered, claws ready, then Fugamon smirked once again and stood up. One hand branding the club, the other closed while concealing something.

"Vajramon's eye kid, thanks to one of my associates I got my hands on this," Fugamon opened his palm to reveal a darker version of the BlackGear, same as the ones in MameTyrannomon and BlueMeramon. Now that his palm was open the gear hovered only a few inches from Fugamon's palm. Also the dents on it were a bit sharper than the normal ones.

"All I need is for one of the infected Digimon touch the other, bam! I get more and more servants!" Fugamon laughed at them. DemiMeramon was shaking in anger, his fire brightened and he grew ever so slightly, blue eyes narrowing.

"You can't treat others like that! DEMI FIREBALL!" DemiMeramon fired tiny fireballs at Fugamon, the brown ogre laughed. The fireballs didn't do anything against him.

"EVIL TWISTER!" Fugamon summoned a small twister from his hand that cancelled the flames and sent DemiMeramon flying back to the group.

"Dracomon/Liollmon!" Artur and Luke exclaimed and lifted their Digivices, the rookies nodded without skipping a beat. Light engulfed them before the changes began.

"Dracomon Digivolve to... Coredramon!"

"Leormon Digivolve to... Liamon!"

The light faded and the two champions stood growling, ready to beat the data out of Fugamon. Fugamon was only a head shorter than Coredramon. The brown ogre smirked cockily, legends said that the partners of the DigiDestined were stronger than common champions. If Fugamon engaged them in battle he'd be beaten for sure, but he wasn't one to play fair.

"Don't think so kiddies, now join me!" Fugamon hurled the BlackGear at them, the gear split into two while in midair, Coredramon and Liamon didn't need any warnings. Quickly they tried to dodge the gears but apparently they tailed them like heat seeking missiles.

"Ha!" Fugamon laughed as the gears slammed on the two champions, however instead of penetrating their bodies and brainwashing them like they should, the Digivices shone as the gears made contact. The gears just bounced off Coredramon's scales and Liamon's fur before falling on the sandy ground like rocks and shattering into black dust, that if analyzed on microscopic level would be shown to crumble as well, and the crumbles also crumbled until they went subatomic.

Coredramon and Liamon had some pretty evil grins despite being the heroes as they turned to Fugamon, Coredramon cracked his fists. Liamon's claws dig into the ground as he got in a leaping stance and bared his teeth.

Fugamon couldn't help but notice that Liamon's two main canines were slightly bigger than the rest of his teeth and that Coredramon had a lot of muscle.

"Now you're done for!" Coredramon charged using his strong legs for impulse. Fugamon was pretty scared but being the coward he was, he called BlueMeramon and MameTyrannomon to defend him.

"PHANTOM FLAME!" BlueMeramon hurled dark blue fireballs at Coredramon, who was hurled and crashed on one of the stone huts. The blue flames vanished quickly after for unknown reasons.

"DINO SLAM!" MameTyrannomon also tackled Liamon on another hut, this wasn't going to be easy, meanwhile the other brainwashed Digimon rampaged. Fugamon neared the DigiDestined, their rookie and InTraining partners and DemiMeramon, who was hiding behind Artur. Fugamon had a nasty smirk.

"Now, I wasn't planning on killing you kids today, but hey, might as well do it already, I might even get a promotion," The brown skinned ogre commented as he neared them, the rookies and two InTrainnings jumped forward.

"Get off my way shrimps! EVIL TWISTER!" Fugamon sent a powerful twister, Missimon and Koromon didn't stand a chance, and the others were too affected by the heat to do anything, except Candmon who stood up. Like Liollmon and Dracomon, heat wasn't a problem to him.

"BONFIRE!" Candmon hurled fireballs at Fugamon, who wasn't used to his enemies fighting back, the fireballs slightly scorched his face as well. The brown ogre stepped back as the flames scorched his face.

"MOLTEN WAX!" Candmon seized the opportunity to fire molten wax at Fugamon, who let out a cry in pain, it doesn't matter how big the level different was, molten wax stings, the ogre looked angrily at him while he managed to get rid of all the wax.

"I'll kill you all!" Fugamon roared and charged again, Candmon tensed, it wouldn't be easy, the humans were helping their injured partners. The candle began to float and dodged Fugamon before unleashing another barrage of Molten Wax.

"Candmon! It's just you so be careful!" Eric warned his partner, who quickly nodded. Fugamon clenched his club ready to beat the rookie. But Candmon wasn't going to go down easily.

"Coredramon!" Artur called as the green dragon got a powerful punch from BlueMeramon, the fiery humanoid might be immaterial, but the powerful flames seemed to freeze slightly when the blue fire creature punched Coredramon. DemiMeramon looked helplessly at the scene.

"Liamon!" Luke and Liamon weren't having much luck either, MameTyrannomon was fast and furious, striking Liamon but escaping before the mighty lion could land a hit on him. The tiny perfect was a blur of red, green and dull silver as he moved around in inhuman speeds.

"Green Flare...!" Coredramon began but Artur interrupted him before the emerald dragon made a huge mistake.

"That'll only make him bigger and fuel his flames, try the G Shruggen II!" The GoggleHead ordered, he wasn't risking making the challenge even harder for them. The reptilian champion nodded as his horns began to light up.

"Right! G SHRUGGEN II!" Coredramon blasted a mighty laser blast, unknown to him or Artur, the laser hit right on the edge of the BlackGear, BlueMeramon growled in pain and stepped back.

"COLD FLAME!" The angered inferno fired his burning ice, freezing and burning Coredramon simultaneously, the dragon roared in pain and stumble on the ground, then devolve into a knocked out Dracomon.

"Dracomon!" DemiMeramon called along Artur, the small fireball seemed to clench his little fists.

"Time to die," BlueMeramon growled, the flames on his fists becoming bigger as he approached the helpless dragon, Artur rushed towards his partner, much to DemiMeramon's surprise.

"Fight it! You're the chief of this village! You can't let some stupid gear tell you what to do!" Artur exclaimed, BlueMeramon flinched as his eyes flickered yellow, then red again before his entire form seemed to tremble.

"No... Must take... Control... Roar! PHANTOM FLAME!" BlueMeramon struggled for a few seconds, then the BlackGear regained control and fired a dark blue fireball at Artur.

"No!" DemiMeramon flew forwards, absorbing the flame.

"I won't let others protect me! I won't let you suffer BlueMeramon! I refuse!" DemiMeramon exclaimed determined as he began to glow, not in the blinding light the partners evolved with, but it seemed like the fire in his body began to grow and expand as it took a more humanoid shape. The blue fire was absorbed in his growing figure.

"DemiMeramon Skip Digivolve to... FlaWizarmon!" The fiery wizard announced, however unknown to Artur, said human's Digivice flickered on as the familiar light engulfed FlaWizarmon. Not like the one used on Dracomon, more like a bonfire light rather than a pure glow.

"FlaWizarmon Digivolve to... Mistymon!"

The new Digimon stood tall, he looked like a magical knight of sorts, with a crystal orb on one hand and a large sword engulfed in flames on the other.

"He digivolved to perfect this quickly?" Fugamon gasped as he saw the new perfect, then regained his bully attitude.

"No matter! You're not partnered like the others, you won't stand a chance! BlueMeramon!" Fugamon laughed, but then Candmon fired more Molten Wax at him, he yelled in anger.

BlueMeramon's BlackGear split as one came right at Mistymon flying faster than eye could follow.

"Mistymon!" Artur gasped but the knight quickly pulled up his sword.

"BLAST FIRE!" The flames that covered the sword hit the black gear and burned it into nothingness, then he gazed at BlueMeramon.

"Your turn, CORE DART!" Mistymon launched his crystal orb, which went right inside BlueMeramon and destroyed the BlackGear, BlueMeramon's eyes returned to yellow, however the mighty fire being then fainted, Mistymon then looked at where Liamon faced MameTyrannomon and charged.

"Jump!" The mystical knight ordered Liamon, the lion jumped quickly right as MameTyrannomon was charging, instead of hitting Liamon, Mistymon's sword cut off the arm where the BlackGear was, the small dinosaur's eyes returned to blue before he fainted, the arm that was cut off crumbled into data, revealing the BlackGear that shattered, Mistymon transferred the data of the arm back to MameTyrannomon. Fugamon growled, he was losing here.

"Alright loyal servants! Retreat!" Fugamon bashed Candmon with club before a Firamon picked him up.

"This isn't the last you see of me!" Fugamon shouted to the DigiDestined as most of the villagers, those brainwashed, followed him. Into the wilds.

After that the team tended their partners for the next few hours, Mistymon's newly acquired magic healed the team before he devolved to FlaWizarmon.

"Did I do well for my first time?" FlaWizarmon asked Artur, the human gave him a thumbs up.

"Pretty nice, though I wonder how did you reach perfect so quickly," Artur frowned, BlueMeramon and MameTyrannomon had woken up a few hours ago, MameTyrannomon went to inspect his village while BlueMeramon checked how the village was, much to their dismay the only villagers that stayed were Flamon, Agumon and other small yet fiery rookies and InTrainning.

So only BlueMeramon and FlaWizarmon were above rookie, the team decided to camp on the village that night, despite most of the village being in ruins, there were some beds of non-flammable material for them to rest on. In the next morning MameTyrannomon returned with an angry scowl, his arm had regrown but he was really mad.

"You were lucky BlueMeramon, everyone back in Theropod Village was taken, when I put my talons on that damned ogre..." MameTyrannomon snarled to himself, BlueMeramon offered a conforting hand but MameTyrannomon neglected it.

"I'll be on my way, gotta track down that ogre," The small creature shot off in the distance, BlueMeramon observed him as he became a speck in the distance.

"He's already a gruff one, now that he lost his entire village..." BlueMeramon shook his head sorrowfully.

"We'll find out where Fugamon took the villagers," Artur promised him, the fiery humanoid smiled sadly.

"I know already, but know this young DigiDestined, I doubt Fugamon is the only one, there will be more, of that I'am sure," BlueMeramon ominously warned them, Luke looked confused at him.

"DigiDestined?" Luke asked, FlaWizarmon looked surprised at him, so did BlueMeramon, but then the blue flame sighed.

"You don't know? I thought your leader has told you all," BlueMeramon gestured to Artur.

"A DigiDestined is a person chosen to be partnered with a Digimon and save the DW, thats what a DigiDestined is, though sometimes they're or should I say we're are called Chosen Child, with everything going on I forgot to mention the term," Artur summarized and apologized for not saying it sooner.

"So... We're superheroes?" Juca grinned. Wormmon's mouth twitched in what seemed like a smile as he lifted one stubby arm.

"High one dude!" Wormmon exclaimed as Juca hit his small arm with his pinkie.

"Makes sense, specially with all of the stuff happening. It would explain why we are here in the first place and why we have these," Eric took out his Digivice.

"You forgot? You mean you forgot to mention that we kinda have to save this world?! You literally forgot something that important?! You remember the name of just about every creature in WoW, the frigging background of every character you read about and you just forget to mention that we need to save the world?!" Luke shouted angrily at Artur. The GoggleHead rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Leormon couldn't help but purr.

"Looks like Dracomon's forgetfulness is rubbing off on him," The golden furred lion laughed. Dracomon crossed his arms and scoffed.

"I'm not forgetful, I just have a short attention span," The green dragon stated. All of the partner digimon traded a look but Koromon was the one to talk.

"What did we eat a few minutes ago for breakfast bro?" Koromon asked Dracomon. The green dragon scratched his chin as he tried to remember.

"Something spicy... DigiNoir with Firewall Pepper?" Dracomon guessed, allow the partners sweat dropped, did he really have such a bad memory? It was him who enjoyed eating those Lava Choco Cookies the most.

"So, if we are Chosen Children or whatever, who chose us?" Ana asked the obvious question. Artur shrugged in ignorance, he had no clue. Maria crossed her arms and sighed.

"So, whoever picked us thought it would be a great idea to just kidnap a bunch of teens and a kid, drop them off in an island full of monsters and hope they'd become capable of saving everyone?" Maria asked with a small scowl, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Artur laughed nervously, when she put it like that...

"Well, whoever did it left you guys near us, your partners, not only that but I think he knew of our connection to you guys as well, ever since I hatched I've had a feeling that I had to find someone called Eric Bolt, I originally theorized that this feeling was because of an odd colored mushroom that I ate but then I met Eric," Candmon pointed out. Now each of the partners realized they also had similar feelings since they hatched, but instead of seeking Eric, they sought their own partners.

"The connection between a Chosen and their Partner is strong, it's no wonder you feel such bond, maybe one day I'll meet my own partner..." FlaWizarmon daydreamed.

"Do you have a name of someone you've been seeking?" Candmon asked curiously, the thought that perhaps FlaWizarmon was the partner digimon filled his mind. However the wizard shook his head in denial.

"Well you're our friend if that counts for something," Artur tried to cheer up FlaWizarmon, who looked up and released a small smile.

"Right, anyways if you guys ever need a place to stay Flame Village will be glad to greet you with open arms," FlaWizarmon told them while giving them a thumbs up. The rest of the day flew by quickly enough and on the next day, their 01s carrying plenty of DigiNoir, they set out as their adventure continued...

Author Notes: I've posted up an image of each of the DigiDestined in here with their partners in my Devianart Account: Masterofportals, feel free to check them out,


	5. Coredramon gets a new color scheme

BEST OC Maker: Hey guys, first off I got to inform you guys that both Penmon's and Gazimon's turns to reach champion will be modified since like I said, minor plot details will change, and for those confused about what happens when the Digimon die and their DigiEgg doesn't appear it's because the data sometimes only reforms on the egg AFTER reaching the Village of Beginnings. Oh and remember those minor plot changes? That means new nasty enemies too. This chapter got pretty long so I had to cut it in pieces, enjoy the chapter!

DW, Bit Island, Leo Savannah,

Much to Koromon's and Missimon's dismay, the group had to follow Fugamon's trail that went deeper in the Savannah rather than out of it, the good news however was that the heat was getting to Wormmon so he would finally shut up about how he was going to beat the data out of Fugamon with his pare hands/pincers or whatever those tiny purple things are, stubs maybe?

"I think I'll fly a bit higher up, get a good view from above and hopefully catch a breeze," Missimon decided before flying high in the air, the group observed the dark blue speck go up, then a familiar hawk mech appeared with a fearsome screech, Missimon dove down before glowing.

"Missimon Digivolve to... Penmon!" The purple penguin landed, Koromon jumped off Marcio's arms.

"Koromon Digivolve to... YukiAgumon(2006)!" The white dragon(FunFact, while the common Agumon species and subspecies are dinosaurs, the ones with 2006 are actually dragon Digimon) exclaimed.

The other rookies were ready for battle as well, Dracomon and Liollmon began to glow.

"Dracomon Digivolve to... Coredramon(Gren)!"

"Liollmon Digivolve to... Liamon!"

The two champions were growling fiercely at MailBirdramon, who only had an odd smirk.

"Don't you smirk at me!" Liamon roared and jumped towards MailBirdramon, who released his signature screech before diving at Liamon, remember that scene on Fusion when Mikey/Taiki and Christopher/Kiriha first met and Shoutmon tried to attack MailBirdramon? Same result though being a feline Digimon Liamon managed to land on his feet.

"PLASMA CANNON!" MailBirdramon began to fire plasma at them, Candmon jumped in front of them.

"KARMA FLAMER!" Candmon made a shield of flames to block the plasma, but the blue energy passed right through the flames and hit the ground in front of them, making a small explosion and sending them all backwards.

"Artur!" Coredramon called out and his partner gave him a thumbs up before running up to him and whispering something on his ear, the green dragon nodded.

"Hey tin can! Is that the best you got son of a glitch! I bet you smell as bad as bird poop, I mean you lost to a bunch of newly evolved rookies? Now that was a humiliation!" Coredramon mocked MailBirdramon, who frowned angrily and dove right at him.

"NIGHTHAWK!" MailBirdramon screeched as he dove towards Coredramon, the mighty dragon didn't move despite the shouts of his friends, trusting Artur, on the last second Coredramon grabbed MailBirdramon's head with his clawed hands and bashed him on the ground, however different from what Artur planned, MailBirdramon used his tail and talons to grab Coredramon and fly up, then dropped the mighty dragon.

"Coredramon!" Artur exclaimed worriedly as his partner plummeted to his deletion.

"Artur!" Coredramon tried to use his wings but he could barely slow down the fall, the wind was whipping him and it was too strong for Coredramon's weak wings, suddenly he devolved to Dracomon. Artur's Digivice shone once again.

"Dracomon Digivolve to... Coredramon(Blue)?!" Unlike before, Coredramon's scales were a dark sapphire color as he spread his wings open, unlike a few moments earlier, this time he managed not only to slow the fall, but cease it as he flew above the group.

"Awesome a new Digivolution!" Artur gasped happily, MailBirdramon didn't share his feelings however and flew to attack.

"PLASMA CANNON!" MailBirdramon fired plasma bullets from his mouth like a machine gun, but Coredramon was ready, using his strong wings he gracefully dodged the bullets and began to fly right above MailBirdramon.

"BLUE FLARE BREATH!" The sapphire dragon unleashed a blue inferno on the mechanical bird, who screeched in pain, he began to go down as a Black Gear burst from his back and shattered into data, realizing that it was all the BlackGear's fault, Coredramon dove the rescue the hawk, they barely managed a soft landing before Coredramon devolved.

"Why did you save him remember when he tried to kill us or when he just tried to kill us?!" Wormmon exclaimed at Dracomon as MailBirdramon awoke.

"He had a BlackGear in his back all along," Artur defended his partner's actions, then MailBirdramon stood up and barely held back his surprise.

"I apologize for my actions, I'll take my leave," The mechanical bird coldly informed them before flying off.

"Now how can I find you Leomon?" MailBirdramon muttered to himself as he went to look for his old friend.

After that Artur decided to ride Coredramon and Liamon so to hurry things up, something that the other tired teens agreed without second thought. They returned to follow Fugamon's trail until it was dark and the Savannah began to get colder, much to YukiAgumon's and Penmon's happiness but to Liamon's, Coredramon's and Candmon's dismay, the others didn't mind much as long as they weren't burned alive or frozen to death.

"We should make shelter, I saw on a movie that deserts can be extremely cold, I think the same goes for the Savannah," Artur pointed out, the others agreed to it as they began to feel colder, luckily they fond a small oasis close by. It had a small silvery lake in the middle and coconut trees all around, oddly they had bowling balls attached to them rather than coconuts.

Like they did on the Howling Forest, Penmon, YukiAgumon, Candmon and Dracomon build the igloos, BlueMeramon and FlaWizarmon had given them some DigiNoir for their trip but since they didn't know when they would need more they were rationing, Ana took the first watch with Gazimon, Artur had given them the tip about not looking directly on the fire as they leaned on a tree.

"Are you alright Gazimon? You look worried," Ana commented to her partner, who didn't stop pacing in front of her.

"I'm fine," The gray furred creature lied quickly and kept up his pacing.

"Liar," Ana scoffed at him, Gazimon glared at her.

"Fine! I'm just angry," The gray creature growled and kept pacing.

"With?" Ana inquired and Gazimon growled but before he could answer they saw a small sheep Digimon with cannons on her back running from a blood red colored wolf Digimon with an exaggeratedly long snout full of sharp teeth and slobber.

"Leave me alone! SHEEP SHOOTER!" The small sheep fired from the cannons on her back, not that the wolf cared.

"BLAST COFFIN!" The red beast roared, firing a beam of darkness to counter, the smiley missiles exploded against the blast that proceeded to reach the sheep, the wolf snarled hungrily as he approached the sheep Digimon.

"BOOBY TRAP!" Gazimon was quick to react and made the ground bellow the wolf cave in, not that it stopped the creature as it jumped out, attention turned to Ana and Gazimon, the sheep stayed scared behind Ana.

"Who do you think you are runt?" The wolf sneered cockily at the rookie.

"I'm the guy who's going to kick your furry hide! FURRY SHREDDER!" Gazimon charged at the larger opponent and began to slash the wolf's face with his large claws, the skinny wolf howled angrily and threw him off before pinning him to the ground.

"Time for you to die!" The wolf howled furiously, but then a golden FurBall attacked while yelling Leo Claw, he wasn't the only one as the other partnered Digimon and their partners joined them.

"Get out of here you mangy mutt!" Wormmon exclaimed angrily, the other rookies had similar cheers. The wolf growled and realizing he was outnumbered, began to stroll away, but before he turned one cold yellow eye to them.

"You may have your group, but my pack will prevail!" The wolf snarled before running away, the group then turned to the tiny sheep, whose eyes were sparkling in gratefulness.

"Thank you! Fangmon was going to destroy me and eat my extra data, thanks for saving me, I'm Sheepmon by the way," The sheep introduced herself to them.

"Extra data?" Eric turned to Candmon who was always, knew all about it.

"When a Digimon is destroyed, it's core data reformats into a DigiEgg, but their InTrainning and Baby data is also there, however the data of their champion, rookie and other levels all are absorbable by the winner of the fight, that's how predators fill themselves," The know-it-all candle answered.

"Thanks for the compliment," Candmon told nobody as everyone looked oddly at him, and it wasn't supposed to be a compliment.

"Hey!" Candmon exclaimed to nobody, deciding to ignore the candle's oddness they turned to Sheepmon.

"Sheepmon normally live in herds? Where's yours?" Candmon asked Sheepmon, the small sheep looked down.

"My herd lives in Wild West City, or as the locals like me call it, WWCity, I thought I had seen one of my herd straying so I went to get him, but it was actually Fangmon using his shape shifting powers," Sheepmon answered, Ana frowned.

"Shape shifting? As in taking the shape or anyone he desires?" The teen asked, Sheepmon nodded.

"But he can't replicate powers or habits," The small champion told her.

"Alright, everyone stick with your partners and don't let each other out of your sight, you heard that wolf he will want revenge, he might take down one of us, disguise himself as that person or mon and then finish us off one by one, I've seen enough scary movies involving shape shifters to know that," Ana ordered, Artur couldn't help but nod while remembering Splashmon from Digimon: Fusion and how he managed to destroy all of the Digimon in Cyber Land.

"We could go to Wild West City, it's a nice place to stay at and since you saved me you're guests," Sheepmon offered to them, Artur and Dracomon frowned.

"We'd like to, but we're chasing this big bad Digimon called Fugamon, he's been attacking villages, brainwashing their champion and higher leveled members for his army," Artur neglected the invite.

"We could visit for a day or two, the bigger his army gets the slower they'll move, plus I need a shower," Maria argued.

"And I really wanna get inside a fridge, this Savannah is too hot during the day," Penmon added, YukiAgumon agreed.

"We made a promise to BlueMeramon and FlaWizarmon we would rescue their friends, I'll go after Fugamon," Luke reminded the others, Artur nodded with his best friend besides Dracomon.

"Guys? You don't mean Fugamon as in the meany brown ogre being followed by Theropod and fire Digimon? Plus a bunch of Shamanmon and other Digimon do you? Because he's been threatening the town mayor since yesterday," Sheepmon shyly informed them, Maria grinned triumphantly.

"Wait for me hot tub," Maria muttered while daydreaming, Penmon couldn't agree more, except he wanted a cold tub.

"We leave tomorrow at first light," Liollmon decided but the heavy sleepers groaned.

"What about 6:00?" The lion offered, again grunts of sadness from the heavy sleepers.

"12:00?" The cub tried they still groaned.

"Fine 12:30! Sheesh just wanting to be dramatic," Liollmon hissed impatiently and went for the igloos, the group went to sleep, unaware that a few miles away, another meeting was taking place.

DW, Bit Island, Leo Savannah,

Fangmon trotted down angrily when a large wolf Digimon with the Mark of Evil all over his body and thousands of blades on his paws burst from the shadows, followed by a group of at least forty champion leveled viral lupine Digimon, BlackGaogamons, BlackGarurumons, Gururumons and other Fangmon and at least 50 viral rookie Digimon, Psychemon, BlackGabumon, Dracmon, and more, instantly our Fangmon, who was smaller than all of them, lowered his head in a canine bow.

"Fangmon, where is the hostage?" The large wolf growled.

"With those DigiDestined my Alpha, they outnumbered me and I..." Fangmon howled in pain as the 'Alpha' fired the blades from his front paws, then he approached the fallen Fangmon with a nasty snarl.

"I don't like when my pack mates fail, especially a useless Omega like you," The vampire wolf growled, putting his left front paw on Fangmon's head and putting some pressure on it.

"Please... Give me another chance... Alpha Sangloupmon," Fangmon whined, the alpha named Sangloupmon had an amused growl escaping his throat.

"Well, I'am feeling merciful today, so I'll give you another chance, the last one you'll ever get," Sangloupmon growled, baring his curved fangs. Fangmon immediately bowed to him while standing up on his 4 legs.

"We left the Lupine Grove and entered this infernal Savannah to find and kill the DigiDestined, all in name of Lord Matadrmon, he might favor those Oni Brothers and their little black frisbees, but we are wolf Digimon! The mightiest of all Digimon! Our lord gave us competition, we'll surpass those dumb Ogres and conquer this island, he shall see the might of the wolf Digimon!" Sangloupmon howled, the other lupine Digimon howled in agreement.

"We are the Blood Pack! We shall prove our might!" Sangloupmon howled once again, all of the pack members howled in cheers to the 3 moons of the Digital World, the one on the left was blood red, the one in the middle was half black and half white while the moon on the right was yellow...


	6. Penmon learns to fly

BEST OC Maker: Hey guys the Australian Chapter is soon going to appear, hope you guys like this chapter, enjoy!

DW, Bit Island, Leo Savannah,

The team parted 12:30, much to most of the group, specially Liollmon's annoyance, Sheepmon happily guided them to Wild West City, after a few hours of walk, they reached it.

DW, Bit Island, Leo Savannah, Wild West City,

Turns out Wild West City lived up to it's name, mostly, the buildings were made of wood and the only it didn't look exactly like a Wild West village rather than a city was because of the odd looking wooden made skyscrapers, that somehow didn't crumble, they Digimon inhabiting the area were mostly machine Digimon, though some beast Digimon and bird Digimon were around the place, Sheepmon took them to a small field, it was full of Sheepmon there, also an angel Digimon who resembled Angemon, but had only a single pair of wings and a pink ribbon instead of a blue one, he held a Holy Rod and was talking to a Digimon whose body seemed to be a gun.

"So when did Sheepmon go missing?" The Digimon shaped like a gun asked the Angel, he was taking notes out of what the Angel said, as group neared them, they noticed the DigiDestined and Sheepmon.

"Hey Piddmon, hi Sheriff Revolmon," Sheepmon greeted the angel and the gun cowboy respectively.

"Sheepmon! What happened?" Piddmon asked the sheep with a frown behind his helmet.

"I thought I had seen one of us straying off, so I went to fetch them, but it was a meany Fangmon using his shape shifting tricks, I was running away when these guys saved me," Sheepmon pointed to the DigiDestined, both the cowboy and the angel looked surprised.

"The DigiDestined?" Piddmon gasped, Artur nodded.

"So word is getting around?" The GoggleHead asked them, both shook their heads.

"Sorry there partner, but actually your Digivices are kinda of a giveaway, and every good Digimon knows the legend," Revolmon told him with a western accent.

"We heard Fugamon was around," Liollmon jumped back into business, both Revolmon and Piddmon grimly nodded.

"Yes, he's been threatening Mayor Starmon that unless he surrenders all of the city's jewels and the entire police force to him, he will enslave the entire city," Revolmon explained with a sad look in his yellow eyes.

"The Mayor tried to call for help from the Flame Village or the Theropod village, along all of the smaller ones, but none are answering, and our messengers disappear," Piddmon added.

"First those maniacal mutts began to raid us, now we need to handle the Oni Brothers, things aren't easy around here," Revolmon agreed.

"Maniacal mutts?" Gazimon questioned, Piddmon looked surprised.

"Haven't you ever heard of the Blood Pack?" The Angel asked, all of them besides Candmon nodded.

"Aren't they that territorial pack on Lupine Forest?" The candle asked, Revolmon nodded.

"Not anymore, they've been attacking the city for a while now, some say they want to replace the Oni Brothers as lords of Bit Island," The gun slinger explained.

"Oni? Like Fugamon?" YukiAgumon asked.

"In a way, but Fugamon is only a minion, the Oni Brothers are also known as Gold&amp;Silver Oni Brothers, they're a brother and sister, both extremely powerful champion leveled Digimon," Piddmon explained, Revolmon laughed.

"But now we got nothing to worry about, the DigiDestined will beat anyone that threatens the Digital World, be the Oni Brothers or the Blood Pack, they'll prevail," The gun Digimon laughed with confidence, then an explosion happened farther on the middle of the city.

"That sounds like trouble!" Revolmon realized whistled and a cross between a zebra and an unicorn appeared, well it didn't look much like the horned horse of legends, it just had a metal helmet with armed visor and a metallic horn, Revolmon jumped on top of the zebra and ran off.

"Let's go ShimaUnimon!" Revolmon laughed while riding his stripped friend.

"Let's go!" Artur called the DigiDestined, Piddmon and Sheepmon watched as they ran off.

"Aren't you going to help them?" Sheepmon asked Piddmon, who suddenly had a crazed and evil smile, in a flash he was replaced by a Fangmon, then the sheep Digimon also became Fangmon.

"Why would we help our enemies?" The lead Fangmon sneered and picked up Sheepmon on his jaws to take her to the Blood Pack, the other wolf Digimon followed as they walked away from the city, unknown to them a small stripped cat Digimon watched them worried.

DW, Bit Island, Leo Savannah, Wild West City, City Hall,

Outside the city hall, Fugamon was surrounded by Tyrannomon and FlareLizarmon, the other Digimon in his army surrounded the city, a star shaped Digimon stood in front of Fugamon, he was surrounded by Revolmon, ShimaUnimon and a few Centaurumon, the tension was high.

"Last chance Starmon!" Fugamon lifted his club, the star Digimon frowned.

"Never! This city won't bow to evil beings like yourself!" Mayor Starmon exclaimed, then the cop Digimon charged.

"BLAZE BLAST/FIRE BULLET!" The Tyrannomon and FlareLizarmon fired their own fiery attacks, the Centaurumon were sent sprawling around the area.

"You won't win! STAR FIST!" Starmon covered his fists with star energy and charged, Fugamon smirked and charged as well.

"BONE BREAKER!" Fugamon swung his club, hurling Mayor Starmon crashing in the city hall's wall.

"Hey! RUSSIAN RULLET!" Revolmon began to fire with his revolvers at Fugamon, but the Oni was ready.

"EVIL TWISTER!" The brown ogre summoned a small twister that took the bullets and fired them back at Revolmon, who also crashed on the ground.

"STRIPED LASER!" ShimaUnimon tried to help and fired a powerful laser from his mouth, but one of the FlareLizarmon absorbed it with his fiery body and covered ShimaUnimon, while engulfing the zebra the Dark Gear split in 2 and the second one infected ShimaUnimon, who red visor began to glow a darker shade of red.

"Now for your lackeys!" Fugamon hurled a Dark Gear on the air, immediately it split into thousands, all infecting the citizens besides Mayor Starmon, moments later the brainwashed Centaurumon and Revolmon stood up, with pure blood red eyes.

"No..." Starmon muttered as he saw the citizens being brainwashed, Fugamon laughed as he saw the despair on the Mayor's eyes, which then hardened as he turned to the ogre.

"You'll pay! STAR SHOWER!" Starmon made stars fall from the sky towards Fugamon, but the ogre dodged them and fired an Evil Twister at the star, who was hurled back, Fugamon revealed another Dark Gear.

"Well, making stars fall from the sky is a useful trick, I think I'll make you join your citizens too," Fugamon hurled the black gear at Starmon but just in time Coredramon, once again green, rushed and destroyed the evil gear, the others arrived quickly after, however the rest of Fugamon's army began to take over the areas in the city with the aid of the brainwashed citizens.

"My city!" Starmon cried out as he saw the rampage that had just began.

"We have not met yet Mayor, but we are the DigiDestined and we will help you save everyone," Ana introduced them, Starmon looked surprised at them but one glance at their Digivices and a reminder about how Coredramon was immune to the gear was all he needed.

"We need to split in groups so we can help, once defeated the Dark Gear shatters, let's go gang!" Artur exclaimed as they split up, two humans and two Digimon for group, except for Maria who was followed by Starmon as well.

DW, Bit Island, Leo Savannah, Wild West City, Skyscraper,

Maria, Penmon and Starmon were chasing a large gang of Shamanmon who were releasing more gears, they entered the large Skyscraper and reached the top, the shamans had taken the elevator oddly installed in the wooden building while the Maria and the two Digimon had to use the stairs, NOT fun.

"Really? One thousand floors?" Maria complained, Starmon gave her a helpless look.

"It was nice when it was build, now I'm kinda of regretting it," The silver star muttered, but when they reached the top, they found the 3 Shamanmon and a large horned eagle Digimon that apparently was brainwashed.

"That's Aquilamon, she's a trader that visit the city sometimes, I can't believe they got her," Starmon gasped at the huge eagle, the Shamanmon were having an argument about something.

"You're so dumb! Lord Fugamon told us to double check! Not triple check!" A Shamanmon scolded another.

"Ehh guys?" The third Shamanmon saw Maria, Penmon and Starmon, but the other two were too busy arguing, that's when Owlmon secretly approached them with a darker version of the BlackGear called DarkGear and threw it at them, as soon as it was thrown the DarkGear split in 3 and hit each Shamanmon, their eyes turned blood red before the rest of their bodies began to glow black.

"Shamanmon Dark Digivolve to... Bakemon!" The two Shamanmon that were arguing became ghost Digimon wearing ragged cloths.

"Shamanmon Dark Digivolve to... Sepikmon!" The third one however, became a monkey with a tribal mask and a large boomerang, immediately Owlmon stealthy flew away.

"They Digivolved?" Maria gasped but now Aquilamon also saw them and released a low rumbling sound that was probably a bird's version of a growl.

"Destroy!" The 3 newly evolved champions suddenly began to rampage through the top of the building, Aquilamon flew up as the chaos ensued.

"SPIRIT BOOMERANG!" Sepikmon hurled a boomerang, directly at a distracted Penmon, without second thought Maria pushed her partner out of the way but the boomerang hit her, she began to fall off the building.

"Maria!" Penmon rushed after her, as they fell, Maria's Digivice began to glow.

"Penmon Digivolve to..." Like always it zoomed in and out, the new Digimon was a large slightly draconic blackbird.

"Saberdramon!" The new champion announced before catching his partner on his back.

"Penmon?" Maria asked the blackbird as it flew back up.

"It's Saberdramon now," The large bird corrected her as they flew back up, Starmon was looking pretty beat up while the two Bakemon and Sepikmon cornered him, then a huge shadow cast above them and dropped off Maria safely besides Starmon, the evolved Shamanmons turned to Saberdramon, but before the black bird could be a threat to them, Aquilamon rammed him into the sky as a dogfight between giant birds began.

"STAR FIST!" Starmon took his chance to send both Bakemon off the skyscraper, but Sepikmon dodged.

DW, Bit Island, Wild West City,

Saberdramon and Aquilamon were in a ferocious clash.

"DARK ROAR!" Saberdramon unleashed a furious roar/screech.

"BLAST RINGS!" Aquilamon unleashed rings of sonic energy, both attacks clashed in a huge blast, but it wasn't over as they charged at each other.

"HORN STRIKE!" Aquilamon dove in at Saberdramon head first.

"BLACK SABER!" Summoning a spear of dark energy, Saberdramon charged at the horned eagle, horns and spear clashed in a small shockwave as both birds attempted to strike the other, with the corner of his sharp eyes, Saberdramon saw Starmon losing against Sepikmon, he had to hurry up.

"MACH SHADOW!" Saberdramon was engulfed in pure black flames, the black light confused Aquilamon just enough for Saberdramon to slam his talons on the eagle's head, the giant bird was knocked out and began to make his way towards Maria.

DW, Bit Island, Wild West City, Skyscraper,

Maria and Starmon were beginning to lose, Sepikmon's boomerang was attacking too fast for Starmon to do anything about it.

"DARK ROAR!" Saberdramon unleashed another roar directly at Sepikmon, the tribal monkey was instantly erased and the blackbird landed, suddenly however the building began to collapse, it's lower areas covered in fire.

"Hop on!" Saberdramon ordered Maria and Starmon as they escaped seconds before the entire area collapsed completely, Starmon looked bellow them with a sad look, most of the buildings, if not all of them, were either on fire or destroyed.

"My city..." Starmon sadly muttered as he looked bellow them, both Maria and Saberdramon looked angrily to the soon to be ruins.

"Fugamon... You will pay!" The chosen duo swore to themselves as they watched, Saberdramon saw the other partners helping others escape and surprisingly he saw that some champion Digimon were helping fight off the attackers rather than being infected by the BlackGears.

DW, Bit Island, Leo Savannah, Wild West City, a few minutes earlier,

Artur and Coredramon were having a hard time, even though most buildings were already burning or destroyed Artur didn't want to damage the city even more, plus he ordered those who couldn't reach champion to help evacuating the city, a few houses away he saw Ana and Gazimon leading a few rookie Digimon to an underground tunnel Gazimon had probably dug up. Right now Coredramon was having to fight against two Tyrannomon and a DarkTyrannomon, they were in trouble big time.

"BLAZE BLAST/FIRE BLAST!" The bright orange and deep green flames went straight to Coredramon, who used his strong legs to dodge before using his Strike Bomber to bash the Tyrannomon on each other, but before he could keep attacking DarkTyrannomon charged at him.

"STRIKE BOMBER!" Coredramon swung his tail again, but DarkTyrannomon was more than ready to counter.

"IRON TAIL!" The virus infected T-Rex roared and swung his own tail, both Digimon clashed as they tried to push each other back without much luck.

"This isn't going well, Coredramon! Try a G Shruggen II at close range!" Artur ordered the dark emerald dragon, who nodded before his horns began to glow.

"G SHRUGGEN II!" Coredramon unleashed the laser right on DarkTyrannomon's face, the mighty t-Rex roared in pain and stumbled back, however before Coredramon could finish him off the two Tyrannomon had already recovered and attacked him, it was a tiring cycle that if not stopped, would result on Coredramon's defeat, however suddenly a FlareLizarmon attacked Artur from behind, the teen used his Digivice to shield himself and the device unleashed a purifying light at FlareLizarmon, within the fiery Digimon, the BlackGear exploded and FlareLizarmon's eyes returned to normal.

"What happened? We aren't at Flame Village? Weren't you one of those newcomers?" FlareLizarmon asked him, Artur was looking dumbfounded at his Digivice.

"You were brainwashed by Fugamon, just like these guys, would you mind helping my pal over there?" Artur pointed to Coredramon, at first FlareLizarmon just blinked, but then nodded and burst into flames, snaking his way with his shapeless body he engulfed one of the Tyrannomon, who roared in pain until a BlackGear came out and exploded from him, by then Coredramon had managed to do the same to the other Tyrannomon.

"Thanks for the help," Coredramon gave FlareLizarmon a grateful nod, the fire lizard nodded in response before they turned to DarkTyrannomon, however just then Liamon attacked from behind, surprising everyone as he landed gracefully besides the knocked out DarkTyrannomon, who had his BlackGear destroyed. Luke rode his partner.

"Luke! I need you to tell the others that their Digivices can destroy the BlackGears, hurry!" Artur exclaimed, Artur's Best Friend nodded and Liamon rushed off, a few minutes later they saw an immense blackbird soaring above them high in the air, at that exact moment an infected Lynxmon tried to infect FlareLizarmon, but second BlackGear burned away after touching FlareLizarmon, Artur quickly used his Digivice to free the stunned Lynx.

"This light, it's like a vaccine for the BlackGears," Eric and Candmon had just joined them, followed by a few Tuskmon, none as battle scarred as the one Coredramon fought, and a few Meramon and Greymon.

"Yeah, Luke's spreading the word as we speak," Artur nodded as they returned to aiding the brainwashed Digimon.

DW, Bit Island, Leo Savannah, Wild West City, City Hall,

Fugamon watched through a large screen his army being freed from the gears and growled on a mic.

"Retreat!" Then he whistled to call a Monochromon as he rode away, the remaining members of his army following him without question.

DW, Bit Island, Leo Savannah, bellow Wild West City,

Ana and Gazimon led the citizens they rescued through the underground tunnel when suddenly a Drimogemon came in the tunnel, his blood red eyes indicated that he was brainwashed.

"Stay back! FURRY SHREDDER!" Gazimon began to claw Drimogemon, but the large mole roared.

"BIG DRILL SPIN!" Using the drill on his nose, Drimogemon slammed Gazimon on the wall, but the rookie landed on all 4s.

"ELECTRIC STUN BLAST!" Gazimon fired an electric blast from his mouth, bit Drimogemon went underground to dodge before re-appearing right behind him.

"BONE BOOMERANG!" Getting a bone shaped like a boomerang out of nowhere, Drimogemon hit Gazimon full force.

"Gazimon!" Ana called as she heard her partner's cry of pain, unlike her partner or most citizens they rescued, she couldn't see in the dark and was nearly blind in the tunnel, her call called Drimogemon's attention.

"Stay away from my partner you stupid purple mole," Gazimon tried to stand, but he was far too injured to do anything about it, Ana just heard the sounds of something big coming closer and the sounds the other Digimon were making in fright and trying to warn, but it was too late, Drimogemon lunged forward.

"Ana!" Gazimon roared but he was too injured to do anything, Ana's Digivice began to light up but suddenly Luke and Liamon rushed from behind them and with a swift Critical Strike, destroyed the gear within Drimogemon, the purple mole, confused, dug a hole on the side of the tunnel and drilled away, the digivice's light faded.

"You guys ok?" Liamon asked Ana and Gazimon, who had pushed himself up.

"I'm just a bit dirty but Gazimon took quite a beating, could you take the citizens the rest of the way?" Ana asked Luke, who replied with a quick yes before Ana felt the citizens around her moving, she went towards Gazimon's voice and picked him up.

"I failed," Gazimon grunted impatiently, they just sat there for a while, Ana's eyes adapted to the bad lighting just as Liamon and Luke returned to them.

"Artur found out that our Digivices can purify the Digimon infected with the BlackGear if we point said devices at them," Luke informed her, then they rode Liamon out of the tunnel and back in the battle.

DW, Bit Island, Leo Savannah, Wild West City,

As they came out of the tunnel, they were surprised to see, that the battle was over, the Digimon freed from the gears cheered as Fugamon's army retreated, so they joined the other DigiDestined, both Coredramon and Saberdramon were still at their champion forms.

"Penmon?" Gazimon asked Saberdramon.

"Saberdramon now, I digivolved," The blackbird grinned, Gazimon was glad that his friend recovered his ability to fly, but was also jealous he didn't Digivolve yet. Before he could say anything Revolmon and Starmon reached them, followed by the FlareLizarmon Artur had freed and ShimaUnimon.

"Thanks to you kids the city is safe, sadly however more than half of the champions leveled citizens were taken," Revolmon reported, then the stripped cat came in panting.

"Are you the DigiDestined that helped Sheepmon?" The stripped cat asked, they nodded.

"Good, my name is Mikemon, I was going to Piddmon and the Sheepmon, but the Fangmon had captured them, I failed them back to their hideout but I don't think I'd be much help, I may be a champion but there were tons of viral wolf Digimon, and since I'm a data and a small one, I wouldn't have a chance," Mikemon sighed sadly, YukiAgumon gave her a friendly tap on her back.

"Don't worry, we'll help you get them back no problem," The white dragon promised her, she nodded.

"I can take you guys there when you're ready, I'll be waiting at the City Hall," Mikemon promised and shot off.

"When do we ever get a break?" Maria sighed, realizing she wouldn't be able to use that so much daydreamed hot tub anytime soon.

"Between never and never," Saberdramon answered and they all laughed, even Starmon, Revolmon and FlareLizarmon, ShimaUnimon just snorted.

"It's getting late, wolf Digimon are stronger at night so I don't think we should attack yet however, let's wait until morning," Candmon pointed out, Starmon took them to the best hotel in the city while Revolmon and ShimaUnimon went to tell Mikemon to wait until morning, FlareLizarmon decided to go to Flame Village to bring FlaWizarmon, BlueMeramon and the other villagers to Wild West City, not only to stay safer but to help rebuild the mostly destroyed city.

DW, Bit Island, Leo Savannah, Wild West City, Starlight Hotel, Room A

"Tomorrow we will kick some furry wolf hides," Artur grinned at Dracomon, they were in one of the wooden rooms and Dracomon was devouring the hole mini fridge.

DW, Bit Island, Leo Savannah, Wild West City, Starlight Hotel, Room B

Ana sat on a comfy chair while looking outside the window, Gazimon slept soundlessly on a dog bed, Ana looked at him and smiled. Tomorrow would be a big day.

DW, Bit Island, Leo Savannah, Wild West City, Starlight Hotel, Room C

Maria laughed inside the hot tub, Penmon was in the tub on the other side of the bathroom that was filled with ice cubes, the penguin smiled peacefully.

DW, Bit Island, Leo Savannah, Wild West City,

Unknown to them, a large shadow moved soundlessly through the city, searching for his prey...

Author Note:

Monodramon: Hey guys! You might not know me since I'm from Digimon: Jeagers, but we will meet soon!

Tyson: Yeah, I'm Monodramon's partner Tyson, and I'll be the greatest Hunter!

BEST OC Maker:(Comes in with Blue, Green, Snap and Brawl) What the heck are you two doing here?!

Monodramon: We were bored from hanging out with the others, we wanted to have some fun!

BEST OC Maker: Hey guys, Tyson and Monodramon are two OCs from one of my planned stories, Digimon: Jeagers, however these guys will have to wait since they're from my own shot at Hunters,

Monodramon: But I wanna Super Evolve and DigiFuse now!

BEST OC Maker: I could easily replace ya you know?

Monodramon: You can't! I'm the only original dragon partner Tyson can have at this point!

BEST OC Maker: I can always arrange something,

Monodramon:(Fake pout) Whatever, c'mon Tyson!(Runs out of the room with Tyson)

Green: Odd punch those two,

Snap: But they'll be great protagonists mate,

Brawl: Gotta agree 'bout that

Blue: I just wish they'd stop annoying the other OCs,

BEST OC Maker: Yeah, but oh well, read, REVIEW and Stay Taming!


	7. Gazimon is a dog after all

BEST OC Maker: The next chapter of 02 is far more slow going than expected, sorry for that, anyways the Avengers: New Generation is also soon going to come out, so enjoy this for now!

DW, Bit Island, Leo Savannah, Wild West City, City Hall,

The group woke up the next day to go to the City Hall, where Mikemon awaited them with a swishing tail.

"Ready to go?" The stripped cat asked them, they nodded and began to walk when suddenly FlareLizarmon, the very same Artur became friends with, came with a small group of Greymon, BlueMeramon, FlaWizarmon and the rookies from Flame Village.

"Hey guys!" FlaWizarmon greeted them cheerfully, BlueMeramon went with a the rookies to find Mayor Starmon.

"So, where did the Greymon come from?" Marcio asked FlaWizarmon as they watched the Greymons go help some Guardromon on rebuilding a few houses.

"A few of the Agumon in the village Digivolved yesterday, so it's true that your digivices can keep the BlackGears unable to infect the Digimon their light shines on?" FlaWizarmon asked Artur curiously, Artur nodded.

"Guys, are we going or not?" Mikemon asked them impatiently.

"Right, we need to rescue a few Sheepmon and Piddmon that were kidnapped by the BloodPack, we can meet up later old friend," Artur told FlaWizarmon, who looked prouder.

"I can go help, I ain't scared of a bunch of mangy wolves," FlaWizarmon told him, Artur nodded, every champion could be helpful in the upcoming fight, however before they could leave the town the shadow from before mixed itself with Ana's, not that they noticed it, besides Gazimon who smelled an odd scent.

DW, Bit Island, Leo Savannah, Lupine Grave,

The team walked through the large savannah, occasionally spotting a pride of Elecmon(Purple) and Leomon or a Aquilamon soaring calmly through the sky.

"The DW is so beautiful," Maria commented as they kept walking.

"Some Digimon would want to see it destroyed and charred in ruins, that's why you guys were summoned, at least that's what the legend says," Mikemon told them while they looked around in wonder, until they reached a large fissure, it was so dark and deep that it was impossible to see the bottom.

"The Lupine Grave, some say a war once broke out of a pack of the redeemed vaccine Dobermon against the BloodPack, many members of both packs died in that fight, but in the end the Dobermon pack was capable of defeating them and driving them to the Lupine Forest, this was where the war ended," Candmon told them as they kept walking, after a few minutes they finally reached an entrance to the fissure.

"The BloodPack has been staying around here from what I saw," Mikemon informed them.

"So, what's the plan?" Eric asked Artur, but the GoggleHead was already inspecting a crag not far from where they were, an idea came to mind, quickly he told the others of his plan.

"That sounds smart, but isn't it a bit crazy?" Marcio told Artur after he was done.

"Crazy is what I do, so let's get started," Artur told them as they went to work, unknown to them, the shadow came out of Ana's shadow and went in the crag, after an hour, everything was ready. Mikemon left to go back to Wild West City.

"Let's go Liamon!" Luke exclaimed as the lion rode inside the Lupine Grave unleashing Thunder of Kings everywhere, Saberdramon and Maria came from above and began to bomb the fissure with Black Sabers and a few rocks they picked up and dropped it, seconds later the BloodPack seemed to explode out of the darkness, Liamon quickly began to retreat with Luke while Maria and Saberdramon covered for them on the sky, Luke and Liamon made their way in the crag, as the BloodPack rushed in the two exits suddenly burst in walls of fire.

"Oh yeah," FlaWizarmon stood on one edge while Candmon and Eric on the other, they were hiding behind a few rocks on both sides until the BloodPack entered through FlaWizarmon's side, then they unleashed their fiery moves to block the exits.

"GREEN FLARE BREATH!" Coredramon's green scales gleamed in the sunlight as he burst out of the ground with a teen inferno, then the other partners were seen on the edges of the crag firing their attacks, the humans threw rocks at the BloodPack, who was slowly backing out. However Artur, Ana and Gazimon were missing.

"STICKER BLADE!" Then suddenly the alpha, Sangloupmon appeared from the shadows and hit Liamon, who had just left Luke with the others, then howled orders.

"Gururumons! Use your Ice Cannon to destroy the firewalls! Fangmons gang up on the dragon and rookies climb the walls and destroy the humans and rookies!" Sangloupmon barked(see what I did there?) orders to the BloodPack who quickly took action, now their leader had given them clear commands Coredramon was being blasted by Blast Coffins.

"Artur, you better hurry," Coredramon growled quietly to himself before charging to the fight.

DW, Bit Island, Leo Savannah, Lupine Crag,

It was all a distraction, while the BloodPack supposedly was ambushed and destroyed Artur, Ana and Gazimon were supposed to sneak in the Lupine Crag, find and free Piddmon and the Sheepmon, Sangloupmon had left a few Psychemon guarding the area however, thankfully Artur's strategies and Gazimon's cunning managed to get rid of them until they found a huge hole in the crag that was blocked by iron bars, behind it was a beaten up Piddmon being cared by a bunch of Sheepmon, then the Sheepmon they knew saw them coming and gasped.

"No! Stay back!" The small sheep called but it was too late, suddenly a huge very bulky Sangloupmon burst from the shadows, this one had a more feral and mindless look rather than the alpha's cunning and lean build, Gazimon jumped in front of the two DigiDestined.

"Leave now and I'll let you live," Gazimon warned the wolf, but he ignored the gray rookie's warning and jumped past him, lumbering towards Artur and Ana.

"Get back!" Artur ordered Ana before getting the nearest weapon he could find, a twisted metal bar, and pointed it at Sangloupmon.

"No way! I'm not a damsel in distress!" Ana countered and got a similar metal bar.

"This is not the time for this kind of argument, go!" Artur ordered her but she stood stubbornly as ever by his side.

"Get away from my partner GranDracmon reject! FURRY SCRATCHER!" Gazimon jumped on Sangloupmon's back and began slashing it with his sturdy claws.

"BLACK MIND," Sangloupmon rasped and became one with the shadows before appearing behind Ana and attacking.

"Ana no!" Gazimon charged without a thought as Ana's Digivice lit up, making Sangloupmon stumble back and growl.

"Gazimon Digivolve to..." Gazimon stood spinning as the image zoomed in and out, now a large black dog with a spiked collar, metallic claws, dark brown underbelly and brilliant red eyes stood.

"Dobermon!" The feral vaccine Digimon barked as the light faded and jumped on the blinded Sangloupmon. Taking the chance Artur and Ana rushed to free the Sheepmon and Piddmon.

"No way, the legendary Guard Dog of the Vaccine Digimon, Dobermon! With his Grey Noise he can stun enemies and his Black Beam shall vanquish evil no matter where it hides," Piddmon gasped as he leaned on his staff to stand up, the Sangloupmon had given him quite a beating.

"STICKER BLADE!" Sangloupmon hurled thousands of tiny blades at Dobermon, but the Doberman was ready.

"BLACK BEAM!" Dobermon barked a black energy blast, it slammed on Sangloupmon like a wall of chrome DigiZoid, the vampire wolf used his Black Mind again to leap at Artur and Ana.

"Don't ever consider hurting my partner! GREY NOISE!" Dobermon unleashed a super powerful bark that stunned Sangloupmon long enough for him to jump on the work and pin him down, the vampire tried to use his Black Mind but Dobermon was faster.

"BLACK BEAM!" Dobermon unleashed the close range blast that destroyed the dark wolf, leaving behind a small lavender DigiEgg with the blood red Mark of Evil drawn on it.

"You killed him!" Ana gasped as she saw Sangloupmon burst into data, Artur put a hand on her shoulder.

"Not exactly, Digimon don't die, they revert to the DigiEgg which later is reborn," Artur told her, Ana calmed down and Dobermon joined her, in distance they heard Coredramon's roar full of pain.

"We have to go!" Ana gasped as she began to run with Dobermon, who was just slightly bigger than a normal doberman, Artur followed her quickly, the Sheepmon weren't hurt but Piddmon was, plus they weren't fighters, they decided to stay and take care of Piddmon.

DW, Bit Island, Leo Savannah, Ambush Crag,

Coredramon was being defeated, every Fangmon he burned down had 5 more take his place, he could see with his red eyes that the Gururumon were slowly destroying the firewalls while the Psychemon were swarming over the edges of the cliff, luckily the partnered rookies were stronger, but still outnumbered.

"BLACK BEAM!" Coming through FlaWizarmon's firewall Coredramon smiled to see his partner was back, he took a second to realize Dobermon was probably Gazimon's champion level since he was followed closely by Ana, knowing his partner was close definitely made him more determined to fight.

"STRIKE BOMBER!" The emerald dragon used his bulky tail to bash a hole group of Fangmon before he rushed to his partner, Artur grinned at seeing his partner wasn't as injured as he thought and quickly went on top of Coredramon's head, the Alpha and last Sangloupmon saw Dobermon, snarled and jumped towards him.

"Your kind may have won the war, but I shall win this battle! STICKER BLADE!" Sangloupmon snarled and unleashed a barrage of tiny blades, Dobermon suddenly felt himself taken by powerful instincts from deep within his core, he dodged the barrage and landed behind Sangloupmon before jumping at the virus Digimon, the two began to bite and slash each other fiercely as they rolled on the sandy grounds, Sangloupmon tried to melt into shadow form but Dobermon would stop him with Grey Noise or blast him with Black Beam, a few members of the BloodPack tried to help their Alpha but Coredramon, Saberdramon and Liamon kept them at bay, with help of the other rookies minus Candmon of course, finally Dobermon pinned Sangloupmon firmly.

"Surrender and I'll grant you a quick deletion," Dobermon growled at the blood wolf, but the proud vampire beast growled.

"I go down with my pride mutt!" Sangloupmon growled at him, Dobermon prepared a Black Bea, but before he could fire DarkGears came out of nowhere and infected the BloodPack, the DigiDestined were thrown on the crag and FlaWizarmon, Eric and Candmon were pushed to them, now two Nefertimon guarded each entrance to the crag, on the upper part of the crag Fugamon stood with a huge smirk on his face, the BloodPack stood up with growls and their eyes blood red, Sangloupmon roared with newfound strength and threw Dobermon off him.

"Look what we have here, we came here looking for some rogue mutts and we found the DigiDestined," Fugamon smirked evilly, Artur and the others pulled up their Digivices, but Fugamon shook his head.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, you see the DarkGears may not be able to stay after that damn light from your toys, but the Digimon I brought with me are wild, they'll attack if you even if you take my control over them, and the BloodPack ain't very friendly with you brats either," Fugamon smirked, then he began to think.

"Ya know, I could destroy you kids here and now, but then what fun would that be? I may be a coward, but I'am a smart coward, so I'll give you kids a challenge, now the BloodPack has turned into part of my army there are no other Digimon I can infect in Leo Savannah thanks to you, so I'll go meet up with my brother Hyogamon in the Icy Plains, go to his castle and we can fight there," Fugamon challenged them, then he smirked.

"I'll be going now to meet up with my bro, but I'll leave the Nefertimon here, just in case you guys try to follow me so early, they won't attack but they won't let you leave either, they'll fly off to join me tomorrow, by then you kids can come after me," Fugamon decided and then whistled, a brainwashed Aquilamon got him and flew out, the army and the BloodPack followed.

"That guy... What a jerk!" FlaWizarmon exclaimed, tightening his grip on his matches.

"Don't worry, IcyPlains are right on the border of LeoSavannah, we can get there in a few days of walk," Candmon told them, by then Coredramon, Liamon and Saberdramon returned to their rookie forms, Ana looked confused at Dobermon.

"Aren't you going to devolve?" The tomboyish blonde asked the black dog, who shook his head.

"This way I can be more useful, besides I'm not a giant or anything," Dobermon told her.

"Plus this way I can fight better against surprise attacks," Dobermon added, seeing that the Nefertimon weren't going to leave anytime soon, Penmon and YukiAgumon built the igloos, Artur found some dry wood from a dead tree in the crag and Dracomon lit it up, they are some DigiNoir they still had and went to bed, besides Artur and Dracomon who were having the first watch.

DW, Bit Island, Leo Savannah, Lion's Den,

Leomon leaned on a wall of the sandy cave, outside he heard motor engines and came out to see MailBirdramon waiting for him.

"Fugamon has left to the IcyPlans to meet up with Hyogamon," MailBirdramon told Leomon, the lion man nodded.

"We should contact Yukidarumon and Mojyamon," Leomon decided calmly, MailBirdramon nodded.

"I'll be off then, try to contact Patamon and the others, they can be of help too," MailBirdramon told his friend before flying away.

DW, Bit Island, IcyPlains, Forgotten a Fortress,

Sitting on a room made of ice sat Hyogamon, who looked on an ice sphere like it was a crystal orb, it worked like one apparently, he saw Fugamon coming to him and the DigiDestined camping.

"Interesting, Sorcerymon! Witchmon!" Hyogamon called out and a witch and sorcerer Digimon.

"The DigiDestined will soon arrive, give them a cold welcoming," Hyogamon laughed madly at his own stupid joke as the wizards departed...


	8. YukiAgumon loves drowning in icy lakes

BEST OC Maker: Hey guys, the next chapter of 02 is still really slow going, the Avengers chapter isn't as bad but still, so I decided to finish this chapter already, enjoy!

Note: Some Digimon have different names but their still the same Digimon, ex:

Liollmon=Leormon

Candlemon=Candmon

Wizarmon=Wizardmon

DW, Bit Island, Leo Savannah,

Much to the group's irritation, the IcyPlains were on the opposite way of Wild West City, FlaWizarmon decided to go back and tell the citizens about Fugamon's location and help prepare the city to defend it, while the team went to the IcyPlains in an attempt to finish off Fugamon once and for all, though Artur originally wanted to let FlaWizarmon bring a squad of champions to help them he decided that they didn't have anytime to wait, they would have to hope their group would be enough.

"I hope I get to Digivolve soon, I'm hating being so small and having to be a support members instead of kicking those champions stupid brainwashed hides into their eggs," Wormmon grunted impatiently, they ignored him as he rambled on about becoming a huge mega bug of destruction and bla bla bla.

"I'm just glad we're leaving this place, the scenery is pretty dang sweet but the climate is just a no-deal," YukiAgumon commented, taking some sweat off his forehead.

"Gotta agree with you in that my friend," Penmon nodded at the slightly taller dragon as they kept walking, Wormmon still grumbling when they reached one of the weirdest places ever, the Savannah ended in a line and on the other side of it it was snowing.

"That's just weird," Eric commented, meanwhile YukiAgumon and Penmon jumped in the snow covered ground on the other side of the line, as they crossed it, they realized that everything on the 'frozen' side was just as cold as the Savannah was hot.

"The DW, is sure an odd place isn't it Leormon," Luke commented, the golden lion had buried himself in Luke's jacket in a failing attempt to get away from the cold.

"Aren't you feeling cold?" Ana asked Artur, while everyone else besides Penmon and YukiAgumon were shaking and getting close to Candmon, Artur walked on the front just fine with his goggles in front of his eyes.

"Just a theory that seems to be right, apparently humans should be able to modify the data flow around them with their subconscious, something I saw on Tamers, it works apparently," The GoggleHead grinned as they kept walking.

"You mean that I could have lowered the temperature in the Savannah all along? Why didn't you say that sooner?" Marcio asked him with a disbelieving look.

"Forgot, but if you guys had watched Tamers you mind have tested it and discovered it, so don't blame me," Artur told them with a smirk, Dracomon was freezing.

"What about us?" The small dragon asked him, Artur shrugged.

"Try," The GoggleHead told his partner, Dracomon shut his eyes tightly, then opened them and shook his head.

"Nope, still freezing," The dragon told him, the other partners gave similar responses, however,the humans managed to do it.

"Must be because humans like us aren't from this world, our subconscious could be affecting the data flow around us to change what we are feeling, like some sort of self induced illusion," Eric theorized, not that anyone besides Candmon had the slightly clue what he meant.

"Hey!" Eric exclaimed to nobody while they reached a large half frozen lake, in it was a huge horned walrus covered in thick white fur with blue eyes peeking out, he was talking to a moose sized white moose with icy blue horns and hooves and brilliant red eyes.

"That's Ikkakumon and Moosemon, both ice Digimon, with their Harpoon Torpedo and Hanging Twister they're mighty champions," Candmon recognized the species as they approached him.

"Heya fellas, what brings you to Icicle Lake?" Ikkakumon asked while shaking the frigid water out of his fur.

"We're here to defeat Fugamon and Hyogamon!" Juca exclaimed proudly, Ikkakumon and Moosemon gasped surprised and then noticed the Digivices, which I realized that I forgot to point out that they kept the devices clipped on their pants.

"You guys are the DigiDestined!" Ikkakumon realized, Moosemon looked equally happy.

"You guys can get rid of that DarkGear inside my old buddy Rinkmon, he's been rampaging to infect others ever since Hyogamon stuck that horrid device inside him, he used to protect Icicle Lake against Hyogamon's forces but now he leads them," Ikkakumon explained as they heard an explosion and then a humanoid Digimon wearing blue armor came sliding at them, behind him was a group of Icemon, 10 of them.

"That's him! Rinkmon!" Moosemon realized as they turned around.

"Let's do this!" Artur exclaimed as he lifted his Digivice, Luke did likewise.

"Dracomon Digivolve to... Dracomon?!"

"Leormon Digivolve to... Leormon?"

The rookies didn't change as they looked at themselves confused.

"I got this! Penmon Digivolve to... Saberdramon!" The black firebird screeched as he took form.

"Dobermon lets show them!" Ana nodded and the vaccine champion nodded and growled at the approaching gang.

"Why can't I Digivolve?" Dracomon groaned at the thought of missing the fight.

"You guys are Digimon adapted to hotter conditions, if you feel too cold I'm afraid Digivolution won't be possible for you guys yet, your data has to adapt first," Moosemon told them and Leormon leapt back into Luke's jacket.

"Ah c'mon!" Dracomon sighed and kicked some snow.

"BLACK SABERS!" Saberdramon did the same motion that Birdramon did to fire Meteor Wing, however he fired multiple black sabers that rained down on their enemies, the Icemon made walls of ice while Rinkmon dodged them with huge speed.

"He's fast," Maria gasped as Rinkmon moved faster than a blur, the Black Sabers crashed and burst in the snowy ground without even damaging the blue cyborg.

"QUADRUPLE STORM!" Rinkmon fired a blizzard at Saberdramon.

"NIGHT ROAR!" Saberdramon countered with a mighty roar, the sonic blast clashed with the blizzard, but in the meantime Dobermon leapt at Rinkmon, but the champion kicked him with his huge speed.

"SPINNING CUTTER!" Rinkmon began to spin and hit Dobermon with the blades on his arms at a boastful speed, Dobermon crashed on the snow just as Saberdramon dove in.

"MACH SHADOW!" Saberdramon engulfed himself in black flames as he kept diving, Rinkmon saw him and quickly kicked Dobermon while spinning and used him as a momentum to jump at Saberdramon.

"SPINNING CUTTER!" Rinkmon began to spin in midair and hit Saberdramon, Penmon crashed on the lake and came up floating upside, then Rinkmon turned to the DigiDestined, Moosemon and Ikkakumon, who were surrounded by the Icemon. Ana was on her knees taking care of Dobermon, while Luke was trying to stop Maria from running after Penmon.

"He's a water and ice Digimon, the frigid waters will help him get better," Artur told her but she still tried to go towards her partner.

"You won't take the DigiDestined! HARPOON TORPEDO!" Ikkakumon fired his horn, which revealed a hidden missile that exploded as it crashed, making 2 of the Icemon stumble back.

"I second that! HANGING TWISTER!" Moosemon unleashed a cold twister that blasted another 2 Icemon, just as they were about to escape Rinkmon came up with his huge speed and infected Ikkakumon and Moosemon, whose red eyes began to become a darker tone.

"Hyogamon will be pleased to know I destroyed the DigiDestined," Rinkmon cracked his knuckles and then whistled, out of Icicle Lake came form a large lobster dragon which roared menacingly and snapped his claws, he also had glowing red eyes.

"No way! That's an Ebirdramon, extremely powerful aquatic Digimon, with his Neptune Scissor he will shred all of those who stand on his way," YukiAgumon gasped, then the Icemon scooped up Marcio and YukiAgumon.

"Hey let me down!" Marcio demanded while YukiAgumon tried to use his Little Blizzard, but the Icemon were ice digimon, hence the 'ice' part of their names.

"You're lobster food kid," Rinkmon laughed as the Icemon threw him and YukiAgumon to Ebirdramon.

"ENDLESS SLAPPING!" Penmon had indeed recovered and began to slap Ebidramon's unprotected lower jaw, the red lobster swam backward while the penguin kept slapping him.

"HARD CLAWS!" YukiAgumon punched the Icemon that was holding him before knocking out the one that was holding Marcio.

"This should slow you down! MOLTEN WAX!" Candmon attacked the distracted Rinkmon, who scowled as the hot wax burned him, that stuff stings!

"SPINNING CUTTER!" Rinkmon began to spin, throwing the wax everywhere.

"STICKY WEB!" Wormmon fired his web in an attempt to hold Rinkmon while Candmon used his Karma Flamer to block his wax from hitting the team.

"QUADRUPLE STORM!" Rinkmon fired a small blizzard to destroy the web and freeze Wormmon in an ice block.

"This better work!" Artur rushed to Moosemon and Ikkakumon and pointed his Digivice towards them, the blinding light destroyed the DarkGears within them as their eyes returned to their normal coloration and they looked around confused.

"Thanks, now I'll help the penguin!" Ikkakumon charged in the frozen waters and began to swim towards where Penmon was trying not to be shredded by a very angry Ebirdramon, note to self, don't slap giant lobster dragons, they have a very short temper.

"I'll go too! Let's go bro!" YukiAgumon made an ice surfboard and went straight towards Ebirdramon, Marcio watched his partner surf on the icy waters along Ikkakumon, however in the middle of the way a giant version of Ebirdramon's claw burst from the ice bellow Marcio and grabbed him, the water went down to reveal a huge Ebirdramon with brainwashed red eyes.

"Marcio! I'll save you bro!" YukiAgumon turned his board around but then another Ebirdramon claw came from the lake, before they could react the lake was full of Ebirdramon.

"Icicle Lake has been taken by the Ebirdramon!" Rinkmon laughed evilly.

"Out of the way bummer lobsters! LITTLE BLIZZARD!" YukiAgumon tried to fight his way towards Marcio, however the champions were everywhere, Ikkakumon was surrounded as he tried to get rid of a group of Ebirdramon.

"Dracomon now would be a good time to Digivolve," Artur and the others were surrounded by the Icemon, Leormon jumped out of Luke's coat to help, but he was shivering.

"Dracomon Digivolve to... Dracomon?! Sorry, still freezing my tail over here," Dracomon told him with a helpless look.

"Gotta second that," Leormon growled, then Artur remembered something.

"Leormon, try your Critical Strike," Artur ordered the lion.

"But it never works!" Leormon argued with a grumble.

"Critical Strike?" Luke asked Leormon, by then Candmon and Wormmon were keeping the Icemon at bay.

"My second move, really low chance of even damaging the enemy," Leormon explained.

"Well our chances of survival without it are also pretty low! BONFIRE!" Candmon fired fireballs at some Icemon, even though the fiery moves did some harm to them, they were still sturdy champions.

"Fine, CRITICAL STRIKE!" Leormon jumped up on one of the Icemon and bit him, it made a few cracks but then Icemon used his Ice Fist to hurl him back down in the snow, which he quickly got rid of.

"I hate snow! LEO CLAW!" Leormon began to slash Icemon, not that it was working sadly. Back with Marcio, Ebidramon began to squeeze him while YukiAgumon surfed towards his partner.

"Leave him alone! ICE CHOMP!" YukiAgumon bit Ebirdramon's clawed hand with his frigid teeth, Ebirdramon snarled and squeezed Marcio tighter before batting YukiAgumon in the lake, some of the smaller Ebirdramon dove after the rookie.

"YukiAgumon!" Marcio gasped as his Digivice began to glow, the light made Ebirdramon drop him on the snow, deep inside the lake, the Ebirdramon went after the weakened dragon as light engulfed him.

"YukiAgumon Digivolve to..." As he zoomed in and out, a huge blue dragon/snake wearing a yellow helmet appeared curled in the circle where YukiAgumon had been standing.

"Seadramon!" The water dragon burst forth from the lake, the Ebirdramon that had went after him crashed on the snowy shore.

"That's YukiAgumon?" Penmon looked at his friend surprised, the immense snake wasn't as bulky as the alpha Ebirdramon, however he was far bigger, though most of his body was still underwater.

"A Seadramon! Data typed champion leveled Digimon of the Deep Savers, with his Ice Blast and Water Breath, these guys won't stand a chance!" Candmon realized as Seadramon smacked Ebirdramon with his huge tail before going to Marcio, who was in the snow bank.

"You ok bro?" Seadramon asked his partner, his voice thickened a bit but the surfer style never leaves this guy.

"You Digivolved? Great!" Marcio grinned but then gulped as the alpha Ebirdramon came back out of the water and snarled at Seadramon, who hissed back.

"TWIN NEPTUNE!" Ebirdramon swung his huge claws at Seadramon, but the huge snake dodged with ease.

"WATER BREATH!" Seadramon fired a highly pressurized water blast from his mouth, Ebirdramon had to dive backwards, unknown to them Owlmon was watching from above.

"Interesting, the Alpha DarkGear seems to be fully functional, my masters have such great ideas, instead of unleashing the dark powers of the gears into every slave all they have to do is infect one and he will control the gears he infects, hence the Alpha DarkGear's name, my my, this will be interesting," Owlmon muttered as the aquatic titans clashed bellow him.

"Roar!" The Ebirdramon jumped at Seadramon in an attempt to help their commander, but Seadramon just gave them a draconic smirk before diving, then appearing behind their leader.

"ICE BLAST!" Seadramon unleashed a blast of ice javelins, they slammed on the alpha Ebirdramon and froze him solid, then bashed him with his tail, the strength of the slam shattered the ice and the Alpha DarkGear flew out, it looked like the DarkGear but with red stripes, it shattered quickly after, Owlmon flew away right after. Just as the Alpha DarkGear shattered all of them Ebirdramon roared in pain as their DarkGears also exploded, then they swam into the lake and vanished.

"Icicle Lake leads to the Net Ocean, they will probably go there now," Moosemon told the DigiDestined, however Rinkmon wasn't planing on giving up as he slid towards Seadramon.

"SPINNING CUTTER!" Rinkmon spun as he attacked Seadramon, however the huge snake dove underwater before surging out right bellow Rinkmon.

"ICE BLAST!" Seadramon unleashed a frigid blast as he froze Rinkmon solid, then before Rinkmon fell on the water Seadramon fired his Water Breath, hurling Rinkmon on the snow, another Alpha DarkGear burst out of him and the Icemon blinked confused before running away.

"Rinkmon!" Moosemon went to his friend who leaned on him.

"What happened?" Rinkmon asked him as the DigiDestined approached him, Seadramon didn't devolve yet and used his huge body to near them while not leaving the water.

"You had a DarkGear inside of you, Seadramon here took it out, are you alright?" Marcio explained and asked him, worried his partner harmed him.

"I'll live, thanks big guy," Rinkmon told Seadramon with a smile.

"It's getting dark, why don't you kids stay in my place for tonight and set out tomorrow, I have some old coats from my grandma I can give you guys," Rinkmon offered them as he saw the sun slowly setting.

"You mean a way of getting warm? Let's go!" Dracomon exclaimed happily as everyone laughed at him, after that they went to the other side of the lake and Seadramon devolved, they entered a house made of ice and Rinkmon showed them a few spare rooms, Moosemon and Ikkakumon went off to tell some of their old friends that Icicle Lake was safe once again...

DW, Bit Island, Icy Plain, Frozen Claw,

On the huge ice mountain known as the Frozen Claw, a snowman or should I say snowbear sat with an ugly furball that resembled the abominable snowman when MailBirdramon landed.

"MailBirdramon? What brings you here?" The snowbear asked the mechanical bird.

"Leomon wanted me to tell you that the DigiDestined are in the Icy Plains, go find them," MailBirdramon rasped before flying away.

"Serious as ever ain't he Yukidarumon?" The abominable snowman asked the other ice Digimon.

"He's just worried Mojyamon, now let's get a good rest because tomorrow we will meet the heroes of this world," The bear called Yukidarumon told the snowman before retreating to his cave.

"Whatever," The being called Mojyamon yawned as he retreated to a different cave.

DW, Bit Island, Gold&amp;Silver Mountain, Oni Base,

Two shadowed figures, one was small and female wearing gold armor while the second was huge and monstrous with a silver body, both looked on a huge screen where a shaded being tapped metallic claws on a table.

"Report," The being on the screen ordered.

"My lord, the DigiDestined have arrived, they're causing some problems and destroying DarkGears, even making select few Digimon immune to them," The golden armored female reported, the being on the screen got serious.

"Where are they?" The bladed being asked.

"On the Icy Plains, near Icicle Lake," The silver monstrosity answered.

"Then tell Hyogamon to attack them full force right now, they must be eliminated while they're weak," The creature growled as the screen shut off and it all faded...

Author Notes:

BEST OC Maker: Hey guys, next chapter of 02 is slowly getting done, while I'll soon post the next chapter of Avengers: New Generation, so read, REVIEW and Stay Taming!


	9. Candmon gets a hat, Wormmon gets huge

BEST OC Maker: Hey guys, I'm not dead... Yet, anyways I've been on a road trip visiting family and reading the Assassin's Creed books, also alive been suffering from Writer's Block on my stories, don't worry I'm still working but not as fast as I'm used to, enjoy the chapter!

DW, Bit Island, IcyPlains, Icicle Lake, Rinkmon's Home,

The next day the DigiDestined were awoken by Rinkmon's shouts outside followed by an explosion.

"This is way too early," Artur yawned as he joined the others minus Juca and Wormmon on the corridor.

"I'm inclined to agree," Luke yawned loudly Leormon stretched himself, they heard another explosion.

"Can we cut the chatting and go help Rinkmon?" Dobermon growled impatiently before they ran out, they saw Rinkmon facing the witch and sorcerer Hyogamon had talked to in the previous chapter.

"Witchmon and Sorcerymon, a virus and vaccine Digimon respectively, with their Baluluna Gale and Crystal Barrage Rinkmon is in serious trouble, they're both wizard Digimon so get ready for anything, though it's odd to see a Sorcerymon working for evil, they're normally healers and friendly fellows," Candmon warned them and commented.

"Dracomon Digivolve to... Dracomon?!"

"Leormon Digivolve to... Leormon?!"

"Penmon Digivolve to... Saberdramon!"

"YukiAgumon Digivolve to... Seadramon!"

Only the black bird and the sea dragon emerged and joined Dobermon to help Rinkmon.

"C'mon!" Dracomon exclaimed angrily.

"Gotta agree with you pal," Leormon growled in agreement.

"Need a wing? BLACK SABER!" Saberdramon fired a black energy javelin at Witchmon.

"Or a paw? BLACK BEAM!" Dobermon barked, firing a blast of dark energy at Sorcerymon.

"I got some flippers if ya dudes need them, ICE BLAST!" Seadramon fired a blast of ice, Socerymon blocked them all.

"CRYSTAL BARRAGE!" Sorcerymon fired a barrage of ice shards at Seadramon while Witchmon flew towards Saberdramon.

"BALULUNA GALE!" The witch Digimon laughed madly before unleashing blades of air.

"DARK ROAR!" Saberdramon roared, dispersing the wind blades, however Sorcerymon decided to help his ally, a dark blue aura covered his free hand as an ice storm set in.

"What the heck?" Saberdramon grunted as he saw the clouds gathering and ice spheres the size of golf balls beginning to fall.

"Everyone inside!" Artur ordered as Dracomon destroyed the hail that was going their way.

"Saberdramon!" Maria called helplessly while Witchmon used her Baluluna Gale to make more hail hit Saberdramon, the mighty blackbird shrunk back into Penmon as he began to fall.

"Penmon!" Maria gasped as he fell into the lake, Witchmon began to fly around the area where he had fallen.

"Hey dog bro! Mind getting this wiz off me?!" Seadramon called Dobermon as he got hit by a Crystal Barrage.

"Don't call me that, BLACK BEAM!" Dobermon growled before attacking Sorcerymon, Seadramon dove underwater. Witchmon kept circling when Seadramon surged out of the water and tried to snap his jaws around her, however the witch escaped.

"AQUARY PRESSURE!" Witchmon made a water sphere around Seadramon's head, the dragon laughed.

"Just how dumb are you? ICE ARROW!" The water dragon fired an arrow of ice, however Witchmon dodged and clenched her fist as she began to pressurize the water around Seadramon's head.

"Ok, now that's a bummer, BIND!" Seadramon growled before warping himself around Witchmon, however it was then Sorcerymon was done with a knocked out Dobermon and teleported to his ally just as the water bubble on Seadramon's head vanished.

"AQUARIOUS FILL!" The white wizard fired water bullets at Seadramon that became a watery bubble trap, then he pressed it.

"BALULUNA GALE!" Witchmon fired air blades as they cut the trapped Seadramon fiercely, YukiAgumon crashed in the waters with Penmon, then the two magical Digimon turned their sights on Rinkmon's house.

"We need to try something," Candmon crossed his arms as they saw Hyogamon's goons coming for them.

"Wait, Digimon Digivolve when their partner is in danger right?" Eric pointed out, a stupid idea, but it was so dumb that it was actually smart.

"Wait, how can something be dumb and smart at the same time?" Eric asked nobody once again, he just shook his head just as an odd hail hit him lightly.

"Alright, c'mon Candmon I have a plan!" Eric exclaimed as he rushed outside the house, his partner hopping loyally after him.

"Hey Draco Malfoy rip-off! Come here you Wicked Witch wannabe!" Eric insulted the two as they went to attack him, the team sweat dropped at the insults, though they worked.

"CRYSTAL BARRAGE/BALULUNA GALE!" The angered champions fired their attacks at Eric.

"Eric!" Candmon gasped and jumped in front of his partner, Eric's Digivice activated and Candmon began to glow.

"Candmon Digivolve to..." The scene zoomed in and out, revealing a new darker version of Sorcerymon.

"Wizarmon!" The new champion quickly cancelled the ice shards and wind blades, then he went in a battle stance.

"THUNDER BALL!" Wizarmon focused and created a sphere of crackling electricity on his free hand, then hurled it at Witchmon, the witch dodged quickly but Wizarmon was ready for that.

"THUNDER CLOUD!" Wizarmon unleashed a thundercloud upon Witchmon and zapped her down in the snow.

"ICE ILLUSION!" Sorcerymon growled after seeing his ally fall, suddenly Wizarmon became trapped in a mighty snowstorm only he could see or feel.

"You're not the only one capable of illusionary tricks, VISION OF TERROR!" Wizarmon glared at Sorcerymon as the sorcerer's eyes went blank and he fell on his knees, drooling slightly as he saw his worst fears come true, he began to twitch in the snow nonstop.

"She isn't being controlled by DarkGears, can't say the same for Sorcerymon, it sure explains why he's attacking us," Wizarmon commented curiously and then saw Witchmon stand up.

"AQUARY PRESSURE!" The red dressed witch suddenly trapped Wizarmon in a water bubble.

"Wizarmon!" Eric gasped as his friend was being crushed by the pressure.

"This is bad, Wizarmon can't use his electric attacks nor his illusionary ones," Artur frowned as he joined Eric, the others minus Juca and Wormmon right behind him.

"Time to join my collection," Witchmon snarked as she pulled out a DarkGear and hurled it at Wizarmon, however as soon as it touched Wizarmon a few sparks came before the gear bounced off and fell on the ground harmlessly.

"What sorcery is this?!" Witchmon growled as Wizarmon remained free of the vile gear.

"MAGICAL GAME!" Wizarmon's voice was distorted by the water as he teleported behind Witchmon.

"It's part of the package of being partner of a DigiDestined, THUNDER BALL!" Wizarmon fired the crackling electric sphere at Witchmon from behind, the witch was shocked in both meanings before she burst into a black and red DigiEgg.

"Now for Sorcerymon, THUNDER BALL!" Wizarmon blasted the sorcerer and destroyed the Dark Gear before freeing him from the Vision of Terror, the wizard weakly opened his eyes and stood up, using his staff as a cane.

"What happened? Where am I?" Sorcerymon asked the nearest living being, Wizarmon.

"You were infected by a Dark Gear and working for Hyogamon, don't worry, I freed you," Wizarmon assured him just as YukiAgumon and Penmon came out of the lake soaking wet.

"Bro, I got the chills," YukiAgumon told Marcio as he joined them.

"That witch surely did a number on me," Penmon rubbed the back of his head just as Rinkmon weakly joined them.

"I'm glad you're no longer under the influence of the DarkGear, I know the feeling," Rinkmon told Sorcerymon, who nodded and turned to Wizarmon.

"Thank you for your assistance, if there's anyway I can repay you tell me," Sorcerymon told him with a calm yet polite tone.

"Do you have a way to make my friends here Digivolve in ice areas?" Wizarmon asked as he turned to a shivering Dracomon and Leormon, who was once again cuddling in Luke's jacket.

"There's a spell, I can't do it myself but you can, just use your Magical Game to make the air around them heat up," Sorcerymon explained, Wizarmon nodded and turned to the shivering partners.

"MAGICAL GAME!" Wizarmon exclaimed as a light orange aura appeared around Dracomon and Leormon, then faded, however now they stopped shivering.

"I feel like I was back in the Savannah," Dracomon commented with a huge grin while he stopped shivering.

"Ditto, this is great!" Leormon laughed as he began to jump up and down.

"Does this mean you're going to stop getting in my jacket?" Luke asked him with a hopeful tone, Leormon nodded happily.

"Oh yeah!" Luke exclaimed loudly and a snow ball hit him from behind, they looked to see a sleepy Juca with Wormmon on his head behind them yawning.

"I'm still trying to sleep ya know, wait who are the wizards?" Juca looked confused at Sorcerymon and Wizarmon.

"I used to be Candmon, I Digivolved," Wizarmon explained calmly and politely as ever.

"Thank you," Wizarmon told nobody as a piece of hail that came out of nowhere hit him, keep the fourth wall closed!

"Whatever, also Sorcerymon was under the control of a DarkGear but I freed him," Wizarmon muttered to himself before introducing his white counterpart to Juca, who yawned again.

"Whatever, I'll go back to bed," Juca yawned with Wormmon as they went back to the house.

"Sorry kid, but you know the saying, 'Heroes never sleep,'," A cheerful voice told him, it was Yukidarumon and Mojyamon.

"Yukidarumon is a vaccine Digimon whose Subzero Ice Punch will give you the chills and Mojyamon is a data Digimon whose Bone Boomerang makes him a tough fighter," Wizarmon commented as the snowy duo approached them.

"Who are you two?" Dobermon asked them battle ready, however Yukidarumon just gave that mouth-less smile of his.

"As your magical buddy there said, I'm Yukidarumon and this guy over here is Mojyamon, we were sent to guide you kids to Hyogamon's fortress, Fugamon just got there and sent his army to join their bosses at Gold&amp;Silver Mountain along with most of Hyogamon's forces, so now's your chance to attack, while they're short on mon power," The snowman explained.

"I'll help, I can remember some of the things from my time under the DarkGear's control, they might be a bit blurry but I can remember enough about the fortress so I might be of help," Sorcerymon told them seriously.

"I'm the fastest Digimon in Bit Island, so I can help too," Rinkmon bragged and volunteered as Moosemon, Ikkakumon and a group of Gomamon joined them.

"We heard that Hyogamon's castle is weakened due to Fugamon's forces coming and leaving it with most of Hyogamon's own forces, so we brought our buddies here to help us attack it, we were hoping you kids could be of help," Ikkakumon told them cheerful as ever.

"We were just planning that actually," Ana told him, he just grinned more.

"Great! Now we can show that frosty ogre a thing or two about justice!" Ikkakumon laughed hole heartedly.

"But what about those DarkGears? I wanna fight and make that meanie go away, I don't wanna become evil," A Gomamon whined just as the DigiDestined's Digivices unleashed a powerful light, blinding everyone for a few seconds.

"We Digivolved!" The evolved Gomamons exclaimed in surprise, they became slightly smaller Ikkakumon or small snow white bear Digimon with snowball machine guns, dark green military armor, headbands and face paint, though they looked more cute than threatening.

"Wow, these are the rare Kumamon, champion Digimon entitled Warriors of Ice, their Crystal Breeze and Snow Ball Shooter will come in handy," Ikkakumon commented.

"Alright! Hyogamon won't stand a chance!" Artur laughed with the others as the others nodded, after that Artur tried to point his digivice at Ikkakumon, the light covered him.

"Wow I feel great," Ikkakumon commented looking at himself after the light faded.

"I think our digivices can make you guys unable to be affected by the DarkGears, like some sort of vaccine," Eric theorized.

"Well let's do this!" Ikkakumon exclaimed, they packed up and set off, after a few hours they could see Hyogamon's icy fortress, it wasn't made for defense, but to strike fear, the ice was an odd darkish white color and ice spikes of the same color were sticking out, bars on every window and it seemed more like a few towers together rather than a fortress, snowy versions of Shamanmon walked around the 'fortress', however Sorcerymon reported that they had Thunderbirdmon and Gururumon that Fugamon left behind and ice Digimon of other sorts.

DW, Bit Island, Icy Plains, Hyogamon's Fortress,

"Okay, they outnumber us, so we can't go offensive," Eric sighed.

"Well then you guys cause a commotion, I can go with Dracomon, Eric, Wizarmon and Sorcerymon to defeat Hyogamon and Fugamon, once they're down the rest will be easy," Artur planned.

"I wanna go too! Wormmon can kick their sorry butts!" Juca exclaimed.

"Don't think about it Mister, too dangerous," Maria reprimanded her younger brother.

"That's the point! Wormmon will have a shot at Digivolving!" Juca huffed, Wormmon nodded.

"You're my brother, I'm not letting you near that castle, Wormmon can't even digivolve!" Maria added, Wormmon frowned.

"I may not digivolve but I'm strong enough to protect my partner!" The worm exclaimed, insulted.

"Remember, these guys outnumber us, so use hit and run tactics but don't get cornered or attacked from both sides, the Kumamon should get positioned at snow banks and fire at will, Ikkakumon, Moosemon, Rinkmon, you guys go to the front lines but remember, we might be stronger and have the advantage of surprise, but they have numbers," Artur told them.

"Speech!" Wormmon called.

"No time for that, when you guys are ready start firing," Artur told the Kumamon.

"Juca you stay right here," Maria added to Juca, who huffed angrily.

A few minutes later powerful snowballs rained upon the ice fortress, a few seconds later the champions minus Corerdramon(Green) and Wizarmon came in guns blazing.

"ICE ILLUSION!" Sorcerymon made an invisibility field around him, Wizarmon, Eric, Artur and Coredramon as they rushed in the back of the fortress, unknown to them, Juca and Wormmon followed them.

DW, Bit Island, Icy Plains, Within Hyogamon's fortress,

The inside of the fortress looked just like the outside, smooth and darkly icy with an eerie glow coming from an unknown source.

"This way," Sorcerymon led them through the labyrinth of hallways.

DW, Bit Island, Icy Plains, Outside Hyogamon's Ice Fortress,

Saberdramon soared with Maria hanging tightly on his back, they were keeping the Thunderbirdmon alway from their teammates and their allies, however it meant keeping the hole flock flying after them while stopping them from attacking their allies.

"Dive!" Maria shouted as lightning bolts came their way, Saberdramon dodged them quickly but one grazed his left wing, Saberdramon flinched in pain for a second before flapping his wing and shaking the pain away.

Bellow they saw their friends fighting, Dobermon and Liamon fought with a few Gururumon while Seadramon was facing off a horde of SnowGoburimon. Rinkmon and Moosemon also faced brainwashed Icemon and so did Mojyamon and Yukidarumon, the Ikkakumons bombed the enemies that came close and the Kumamon kept their position, shooting down enemies.

"BLACK SABERs!" Saberdramon fired dark energy blades as they pierced a few Thunderbirdmon.

"LIGHTNING WING!" The brainwashed thunderbirds fired lightning shaped feathers at them.

"NIGHT ROAR!" Saberdramon roared powerful sonic waves that destroyed the projectiles and made a few of the Thunderbirdmon crash, however more flew forward.

"Artur and Eric should hurry up," Maria shivered as a cold wind passed, Saberdramon couldn't help but agree, despite loving the cold at his rookie form, his champion form was dark phoenix, heat would be enjoyable right now.

DW, Bit Island, Icy Plains, Inside Hyogamon's Fortress, Throne Room,

Hyogamon and Fugamon planned their escape when suddenly Artur's group found them. The throne room had 3 thrones, one made of darkened ice, another made like some sort tribal throne and the third was more metallic, Fugamon was on the tribal one while Hyogamon was on the icy one the metallic one was empty, the room itself was also made of darkened ice.

"Well well, if it ain't the DigiLosers," Fugamon smirked as he saw them and branded his club.

"Well you better have brought your price tag," Artur smirked cockily.

"I don't have one, why would I even need it?" Fugamon asked confused.

"'Cuz you're about to get owned! STRIKE BOMBER!" Coredramon slammed his tail on Fugamon.

"Bad pun dude," Hyogamon commented as he got in a battle stance, Fugamon was sent on the wall, which cracked slightly before he stood up and got back his club.

"That's what I said," Eric rolled his eyes. Wizarmon could only nod.

"Well then, guards!" Hyogamon shouted as a dark colored T-Rex and a ghost wearing a witch hat came in.

"BlackGreymon and Soulmon, both champion leveled virus digimon," Sorcerymon frowned.

"That's my line," Wizarmon argued with his fellow magician.

"We can argue later!" Coredramon growled as he clashed against BlackGreymon, unknown to them, there was a fourth enemy hiding, waiting to strike...

Author Notes:

BEST OC Maker: Hey guys, I watched Jurassic World TWICE! That movie is AWESOME! Avengers 2: Age of Ultron just got competition on my favorite movies list, also the new HTTYD series,mDragons: Race to the Edge, is now on Nextflix check it out if you're into dragons!

Green: The DragonEye in Race to the Edge wasn't as cool as I thought, just some fancy flashlight dragon Wikipedia,

Blue: Daggur got a total redo minus personality and face paint, how did his hair change from black to reddish orange anyways?

Green: Though the Catastrophic Quaken was awesome!

Blue: I preferred the RazorWhip

BEST OC Maker:(Eye roll) Guys, digimon story not dragons story, argue later,

Blue/Green:(Huff) Whatevs

BEST OC Maker: Anyways, read, REVIEW and Stay Taming!


	10. The Oni talk with the big guy downstairs

"CRYSTAL BARRAGE!" Sorcerymon helped Wizarmon against Soulmon, who had powerful necromantic powers despite being just a Soulmon.

"ZOMBIE CLAW!" Soulmon attacked with his decayed clawed hands, Wizarmon blocked them with his staff, Sorcerymon thanked him briefly before they dodged a blast of dark magic.

"Let's go bro!" Hyogamon shouted, however Coredramon had tricked BlackGreymon into the light of Artur's Digivice, which destroyed the DarkGear but knocked him out, now the green dragon blocked their way.

"I've been waiting a long time for this," The green dragon smirked showing his triangular teeth.

"You can't beat both of us! ICE CUDGE!" Hyogamon slammed his club on Coredramon, sending him backwards.

"Yeah! EVIL TWISTER!" Fugamon summoned forth a powerful twister that sent Coredramon crashing on an ice wall.

"Coredramon!" Artur exclaimed worriedly to his partner, who had a difficult time standing, Fugamon and Hyogamon smirked at him now.

"So you're the leader, ya know you've been really annoying my brother here," Hyogamon gestured to Fugamon, who nodded evilly, Artur and Eric stepped back.

"Artur!" Coredramon cried out but before he could stand an ice wall fell on his back and he grunted in pain.

"Game over," Hyogamon laughed as he lifted his club towards them.

"SILK THREAD!" Wormmon appeared from the hallway followed by Juca firing sharpened pieces of thread from his mouth, Hyogamon was blinded slightly as he walked backwards.

"Now you're done for!" Coredramon stood up with a roar, Wizarmon and Sorcerymon managed to destroy Soulmon and now they turned to the ONI.

"You think you fools won?! Far from it! Snimon!" Fugamon shouted and suddenly from behind one of the walls, a single sickle styled blade burst from a frozen wall and pierced Sorcerymon from behind, the white wizard didn't last a second as he burst into an icy blue DigiEgg with white spots, which was swiftly teleported to the Village of Beginnings.

"Sorcerymon!" Wizarmon gasped as the rest of the newcomer became visible, he was a gigantic green mantis, he had two huge metal sickles for front arms and he lacked eyes, having only red marks on his head, huge bug wings on his back. An eerie aura surrounded him.

"Snimon! Vaccine leveled champion digimon, despite their fierce appearance they're not evil, but they do hunt virus digimon mercilessly," Wizarmon exclaimed.

"You two really are idiots!" Artur rushed and lifted his Digivice at Snimon, the light shone briefly but then Snimon attacked him, Artur barely dodged.

"Our lords upgraded the DarkGears, say hello to the DarkShuriken 1.0," Hyogamon smirked as he pulled out a black Shuriken with 6 blades, a dark aura surrounding it.

"Dark... Shuriken?" Wizarmon muttered as he looked at the vile object, despite believing that evil was something that only living beings had, the DarkShuriken seemed to leak it.

"Indeed, we made sure they're capable of infecting digimon that have been purified, and now he'll be your end! Snimon..." Hyogamon glared at them evilly.

"Kill," Hyogamon finished as Snimon unleashed a short roar and tried to slice Wizarmon, who quickly made a magical shield to block, however he was still sent flying.

"GREEN FLARE BREATH!" Coredramon charged unleashing green flames after freeing himself, but Snimon blocked it with his sickles.

"TWIN SICKLES!" Snimon fired energy blades from his sickles, the green dragon also crashed on the ice wall.

"Wizarmon and Coredramon are both virus digimon, no wonder they were beaten so easily," Artur frowned at the Virus Hunter, Snimon.

"Oh Sukamon," Wormmon swore as he stood between Snimon and the humans.

"TWIN SICKLES!" Snimon fired and Wormmon dodged, however before the smaller bug could make a rude comment, he noted Snimon was passive and he heard his partner scream.

"Juca!" Wormmon charged for his partner seconds before the blades could harm him, Juca's Digivice lit up like a Christmas Tree.

In the evo zone, Wormmon spun in the light circle.

"Wormmon Digivolve to..." The image zoomed in and out, a giant red stag beetle replaced the small green worm.

"Kuwagamon!" The red beetle roared, his pincers clacking as the light faded, he easily blocked the dark blades.

"You digivolved?" Juca looked surprised at his partner, who had turned to Snimon, he was the same size as the one in the anime.

"Let's take this outside!" Kuwagamon tackled Snimon outside the fortress, which then began shaking, Juca rode Kuwagamon.

"We gotta get out of here!" Hyogamon shouted, Coredramon growled at them, his horns lit up.

"G SHRUGGEN II!" Coredramon unleashed a laser blast at Fugamon, who was sent flying out of the castle.

"THUNDER BALL!" Wizarmon fired a lighting sphere before Hyogamon could react as he was sent falling after his brother, the DarkShuriken fell on the ground and shattered like glass.

"This place is coming down!" Artur shouted as Coredramon devolved to Dracomon and then jumped so he could become Coredramon(Blue), seconds later the sapphire dragon was waiting for them.

"Let's go!" Artur. Eric and Wizarmon went on the dragon's back as they flew towards the battle.

DW, Bit Island, Icy Plains, around Hyogamon's Fortress,

Coredramon dropped off Eric and Wizarmon before going to help Maria and Saberdramon, the SnowGoburimon had quickly surrendered after seeing Hyogamon and Fugamon fall to their deaths, leaving behind the dark brown DigiEgg with tiger styled spots and the dark icy blue DigiEgg with black spots, both vanished towards the Village of Beginnings soon enough, but the brainwashed digimon weren't quite as easy to beat.

"Need a hand?" Artur asked Maria as their partners flew besides each other.

"That would be helpful," Maria nodded as Saberdramon and Coredramon sent the Thunderbirdmon crashing down, destroying their DarkGears, as soon as they awakened the Thunderbirdmon flew away. On the ground to the battle was over with the retreating Gururumon and the fallen Icemon. Hyogamon's fortress crumbled like mount of dust on a windy day. However the battle between Kuwagamon and Snimon was still raging.

"TWIN SICKLES!" Snimon fired the blades at Kuwagamon.

"SCISSOR ARMS!" Kuwagamon used his arms to destroy the energy blades, the two bugs circled each other, occasionally clashing, sickles vs. pincers.

"We need to hurry it up," Juca frowned, Kuwagamon nodded before dodging a Twin Sickle.

"HYPER TWIN SICKLE!" Snimon fired stronger Twin Sickles, this time Kuwagamon was sent down, thankfully he caught himself in mid-fall and went back into the fight.

"Need a wing? BLACK SABERs!" Saberdramon fired dark energy blades from his wings, Snimon flew back a bit as his exoskeleton was cut and dented.

"Hyper Twin...!" Snimon roared angrily but Coredramon blasted him with a blast of blue fire.

"Now finish him!" Artur shouted, Kuwagamon flew right at Snimon with a roar.

"HYPER GUILLOTINE!" Kuwagamon buzzed as he slammed his pincers on Snimon, who went crashing down in the snow, the DarkShuriken burst out and burst into data, seconds later Snimon stood up, now lacking the dark aura, growled and flew at the remaining SnowGoburimon who were running away, his viral hunting instincts coming back on. The team reunited with their friends.

"Hyogamon and Fugamon are down, now only Ogremon remains of the ONI Trio," Yukidarumon told them.

"Great job out there kids, now there's only that green freak to worry about," Rinkmon grinned.

"Be careful however, Ogremon is the older and strongest of the brothers," Mojyamon added.

"I can't believe you sneaked after them! You could have been killed and..." Maria scolded her younger brother fiercely.

"True, you should be more responsible with your partner," Penmon whispered to Wormmon.

"He would have gone with or without me," Wormmon whispered back.

"I'm just glad you're safe," Maria finally sighed to her brother, who in turn sighed in relief knowing that she wouldn't kill him.

"Now that you're done can we do the most important thing we need to do?" Wormmon asked them.

"What?" Everyone asked him confused.

"Take the giant towers town in an awesome explosion!" Wormmon cheered, everyone sweat dropped besides Juca.

"Well, it would really make Ogremon mad..." Wizarmon began and only a few minutes later the entire fortress was gone, with only bare batches of snow and some wrecked ruins left behind, the champions cheered before devolving.

"Wow, that was fast," Ana commented.

"That place was made to strike fear, not to be defensive," Dobermon pointed out to her.

"But the work ain't done yet, there are still digimon in being controlled by the Dark Gear, and all of the captured digimon from the Leo Savannah and most of the controlled digimon from the Icy Plains are still needing our help," Artur reminded them.

"Well, Hyogamon might have left some lackeys around here too," One of the smaller Ikkakumon added.

"We can deal with them! After all we can't be infected by the Dark Gears anymore, besides, if they're kept with those vile gears they will only spread again, we gotta free them," A Kumamon exclaimed.

"We'll be the Guardians of the Icy Plains! The Frost Troopers!" Another Kumamon exclaimed, the other non-partnered digimon nodded in agreement.

"We can help protecting the Icy Plains while you guys finish off Ogremon to free the the island," Rinkmon told them determined.

"Right, though Mojyamon and I will help you guys go to the Southern Zone," Yukidarumon added.

"Southern Zone?" Eric asked confused.

"Bit Island is split on 5 areas, we are the Northern Area, also called the Icy Plains, the eastern area is the Leo Savannah while the western area is the Swamps, the southern area is the Forest Area, where the Metal Jungle, Howling Forest and Village of Beginnings can be found, finally the middle area is Gold&amp;Silver Mountain," Wizarmon told the DigiDestined.

"Where's Sorcerymon?" Ana asked as she noted the white wizard was nowhere to be seen.

"Snimon got him from behind, he didn't make it," Artur clenched his fists while Eric and Wizarmon looked down, Juca frowned angrily.

"These stupid ogres! We gotta fight harder so we can avenge him!" Juca exclaimed angrily,

Wormmon nodded.

"Well it's getting late bros, we should make camp for the night," YukiAgumon pointed out to them.

"True," Mojyamon added, now they had Wizarmon on the group, making camp was awfully easy since the wizard could just summon forth tents and a campfire with his Magical Game. Unknown to them, Owlmon was flying to Gold&amp;Silver Mountain.

DW, Bit Island, Gold&amp;Silver Mountain, Oni Fortress,

Now this was an actual fortress, thick walls with Shamanmon, SnowGoburimon and Goburimon patrolling while keeping a keen eye to intruders, in the very center of the golden and silvery fortress two huge figures looked at a static filled screen, Owlmon flew in and told them about the DarkShuriken's progress and flew out then the screen stopped showing static and suddenly revealed a shady figure, both ogre siblings bowed.

"How is the conquering Bit Island going?" The figure questioned while sharpening his knife like fingers on a knife sharpener.

"We had 69.3 percent of Bit Island conquered my lord, but the DigiDestined have arrived, now we only have 14.7% of it under control," The smaller sibling, a female ogre wearing golden armor, reported while her brother, who was far larger than his woman sized sister and towering above her scratched his silver head.

"Numbers hurt my head, but I know that we got the armies from both the Leo Savannah and Icy Plains joining us, while Ogremon is amassing the final part of our army right now," The silver sibling added, the figure nodded.

"Well hurry up, and deal with the DigiDestined yourselves, can't risk them becoming too powerful, how many champions do they already have?" The figure asked.

"All, the youngest's partner reached it facing one of the DarkShuriken prototypes," The golden sibling said slowly, the figure snarled and sliced the knife sharpener in half.

"What?! Do you not comprehend the threat they can pose to me?! Go there and destroy them yourselves!" The figure roared furiously.

"Yes sir, we shall attack tomorrow," The sister told him, slightly taken back by her master's outburst.

"You mean I will finally get a chance to fight? Oh yeah!" The brother cheered.

"It won't be a short massacre Ginkakumon, the DigiDestined have far more power than even they are aware of, beware their might, for not even they know of their own potential," The dark figure warned him.

"Now I must leave, my knives need polishing!" The figure announced as the screen shut down in a flash.

"Now, I'll go handle the DarkShuriken projects," The sister told Ginkakumon and began to walk away, spiky club on her shoulder.

"Kay sis!" Ginkakumon nodded and walked away, the ground shaking slightly at his steps.

DW, Bit Island, Gold&amp;Silver Mountain, ONI Fortress, Laboratory,

A small black gear with yellow linings and red eyes worked on a DarkShuriken at a lab, then his hole lab shook as the sister entered.

"Mistress Kinkakumon! The DarkShuriken systems are functioning and fully immune to a Digivice's light, however I'm still calculating how to infect the ones who already received the light," The gear reported.

"Well hurry up Hagurumon, our great lord wants you to hurry it up, his words not mine," The sister known as Kinkakumon warned him before walking away, Hagurumon sighed and nodded before going back to work...

Author Notes:

BEST OC Maker: I'm really mad at myself for my writing getting so slow, but don't worry I'll try to return to my old pace soon,

Blue: What about the Avengers? You got a lot of readers waiting,

Green: Yeah! And I wanna see those (SPOILERS) blasting (SPOILERS) while fighting (SPOILERS)

BEST OC Maker: That's a hole lot of spoilers, and the Avengers chap is still being worked on, same for 02 and Paradox, so read, REVIEW and Stay Taming!


	11. Clash against Gold&Silver

BEST OC Maker: I'm being a victim of heavy Author's Block lately, specially on 02 and Riders of Bliz, however I hope to have the next Avengers chapter this weekend, the next week, or sooner, or so I hope.

Also check the poll on my profile to help me decide which Digimon story I'll work on after Brawls is complete, enjoy the chapter!

PS: " is for speak while ' is for thought oh and for those who don't know, the ultimate level can also he called the perfect level

DW, Bit Island, Oni Forest,

The group left the tundra and made their way into a field where they camped for the night before finally reached a large forest.

"Oni Forest, pretty much the place where the Ogre digimon come from," Wizarmon tightened his grip on his staff. The group was looking at the dense deep green forest and common brown wooden trunks.

"Definitely looks more normal than Howling Forest or Steel Jungle," Maria commented as they entered, but then they noticed some trees seemed to have their roots in the air while their leaves underground, with DigiNoir hanging on the roots. Maria sweat dropped.

"I take it back," The black haired girl sighed, Penmon gave her a friendly tap on her back. Leormon was walking besides Luke instead of being on his shoulders or jacket for a change. He walked on the vast undergrowth.

"How come I'm not surprised?" Ana commented looking at the weird trees.

"They're called Downside Trees, due to the way they grow, the roots take energy from the data on the air while the leaves take the heat energy on the ground, their DigiNoirs have a consistency similar to the one vegetables have," Wizarmon explained, and only half of the group had the slight idea of what he meant.

"Hey! We got that!" The half that didn't understand shouted at nobody when acorns rained down on their heads, keep the fourth wall up dimwits!

"Ouch, so where exactly are we heading again?" Luke muttered and rubbed his head.

"Frigimon said that Primary Village was the best for now, he has some friends there apparently," Artur reminded him when they heard twigs snapping all over the forest, they all tensed but seconds later they got surrounded by small digimon that had light green skin and wooden clubs, they awfully resembled SnowGoburimon and the Shamanmon.

"Goburimon, rookie leveled virus types, their Goblin Fire and Goblin Slam attacks won't do much to champion digimon such as Dobermon and myself, after all they're just rookie thugs," Wizarmon readied his staff in battle stance, the other rookies also got in their own battle stances. There were 50 Goburimon in total.

"The Boss gave us orders to take you kids down! GOBLIN SLAM!" The Goburimon charged with a shout, however a swift Thunder Ball from Wizarmon was all it was needed to erase the small ogre.

"You guys messed with the wrong DigiDestined today! LEO CLAW!" Leormon slashed some Goburimon, it didn't harm them as much as the Thunder Ball, but it did send them running with huge claw marks on their backs. Some of them tripped on the undergrowth but they kept on running.

"Cowards, BLACK BEAM!" Dobermon barked as he blasted the runaways with dark energy blasts. The battle only lasted a few minutes which passed swiftly, all Goburimon were either running away, inside DigiEggs or encased in ice to either thaw out free or revert into DigiEggs once the ice shattered.

"SILK THREAD/LITTLE BLIZZARD!" Wormmon and YukiAgumon kept the humans safe from the weak minions during the fight.

"We're getting stronger," Artur said, it wasn't a question or a theory, but a statement, a fact, one which the digimon got pumped up by. The humans also got happy to hear their digital friends would have an easier time in future fights, or so they thought at least.

"From what Frigimon told me, Ogremon is the Oni who has the largest territory to conquer, also that he's stronger than both Fugamon and Hyogamon combined," Wizarmon warned them as they kept on walking.

"Stronger than both of them? Not that is exactly difficult to become but we should be careful," Artur agreed, however most of the rookies we're pumped.

"Well then we can beat him too! That's because we rule!" Dracomon exclaimed and Leormon quickly meowed in agreement. Artur frowned, he knew where this was going.

"Don't get cocky guys, I said stronger, not invincible, getting cocky could result in defeat," Artur warned them, but only Dracomon partially listened to him. The only digimon that weren't getting overly pumped up were Wizarmon and Dobermon.

"Hope they don't get over their heads," Eric muttered, Artur agreed when he realized something.

"It's been roughly a week already," Artur realized when he counted the days they'd been there. However unlike him the others weren't as excited.

"One week since we last saw our families," Maria muttered grimly.

"One week since we last saw our world," Ana agreed.

"One week of awesomeness," Juca added and everyone looked confused at him, he didn't look neither bored nor grim, but excited.

"Yeah, if we didn't come here, we would have never met our partners and live the adventure of our lives," Marcio added trying to cheer the others up.

"Being sad won't change our current condition, so we might as well keep going," Eric agreed.

"After all the Digital World won't save itself," Marcio smiled, Luke then noticed something.

"Hey Marcio, how come you only know a few things and Artur is like a frigging Wikipedia? Aren't you both fans of digimon?" Luke asked, Marcio scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"I only watched the first season and a bit of the second," The black haired boy admitted, Artur smirked.

"Saw them all, even though Hunters was completely made of wasted potential minus the final episodes, oh Arresterdamon was pretty cool too when I think about it, plus I do some research on Wikimon to learn more," Artur smirked proudly as they kept on walking.

"You do research? On a anime?" Maria looked confused at him. Artur held his arms up in defense.

"When I'm curious about something, nothing will stop me from finding it out," The teen stated as they kept on walking, Marcio looked at the his Digivice.

'I wonder if we will get crests...' The 13 year old thought as they kept on going. However then a roar was heard before twigs, actually trees snapped before a gigantic figure was seen coming their way and fast.

"ONI FIRE BULLET!" A powerful fiery bullet slammed on Wizarmon as the teens got their digivices, the figure turned out to be Ginkakumon. The Silver Brother was at least 5 times the height of an overly tall basketball player, the DigiDestined had to look up to his face and red eyes.

"So the humans that have been causing trouble are right here, this will be fun," The silver Digimon smirked as he cracked his knuckles.

"That's Ogremon?! Wasn't he supposed to resemble the other two?" Ana questioned surprised, an ONI Fire Bullet crashed right besides her, making a deep crater of dirt, anything else was burned away.

"You are comparing me to a goon?! I'am Ginkakumon! The Silver Brother of the Gold&amp;Silver ONI Siblings! Against my towering might, you youngsters shall be annihilated!" Ginkakumon roared proudly.

"We need to find a clearing, most of our partners are too big to fight among the trees, Saberdramon wouldn't even be able to do anything," Artur frowned as he noted to himself how powerful Ginkakumon could be, underestimating an enemy was the first step into defeat after all.

"Then let's make one!" Juca lifted his Digivice high above his head as pure light came from it.

"Wormmon digivolve to... Kuwagamon!" The red beetle made the trees around him bend as he digivolved.

"One champion won't make a difference!" Ginkakumon roared as he rushed at Kuwagamon, the red beetle apparently flew at him but dodged in the last second as he began to cut the trees around them with his Power Guillotine. Juca beamed proudly as his partner made a part of the woodland into a clearing of sorts.

"Changing the battlefield won't change the outcome of your destruction! SILVER HORN RUSH!" Ginkakumon charged head(or should I say horn?) first into Kuwagamon but the large and speedy champion dodged the horn, but not the left arm which slammed him on the ground.

"Ginkakumon is an extremely powerful champion Digimon, we need to watch ourselves on this battle," Artur frowned as the rookies digivolved, however they didn't seem to listen.

"This ONI Dude is coming down! ICE ARROW!" Seadramon fired the ice javelins, however they shattered like glass upon contact with Ginkakumon's huge figure.

"BLACK SABERs!" Saberdramon unleashed a rain of black javelins from his wings and upon Ginkakumon, who used his arms to shield himself as the area around the silver ONI was covered with smoke.

"That was easy," Liamon smirked just before a silver fist came out of the smoke and punched him into a wall on the edge of the makeshift clearing.

"Never count an enemy down until you see their Data or DigiEgg, THUNDER BALL!" Wizarmon fired an electric sphere right at Ginkakumon, which seemed to have some effect on him, however it wasn't the bad kind of effect since Ginkakumon managed to fire an even bigger ONI Fire Bullet at Coredramon(Green), who barely dodged and unleashed a jet of green flames at Ginkakumon, who didn't seem to care.

"You have got to be kidding me! These are the powerful champions of Justice?!" Ginkakumon laughed before kicking Dobermon and using Seadramon as a sling to hit Saberdramon.

"He's stronger than any Digimon we've ever faced before," Wizarmon groaned from he was leaning on a tree, he stood up using his staff as a cane but he was covered in bruises, some twigs got stuck to his clothes and some patches of dirt every here and there.

"Saberdramon/Seadramon!" Marcio and Maria gasped, Seadramon was lying on the ground while Saberdramon had wrecked a few trees upon his fall.

"Liamon!" Luke shouted as the large lion barely dodged a Silver Horn Rush.

"The Critical Strike! Use it!" Luke shouted to his partner, who briefly nodded. Ginkakumon managed to take out Kuwagamon as Coredramon got besides Liamon.

"Only two left, lizard and kitty," Ginkakumon smirked cracking his silver knuckles. The dragon and lion both tensed and went in their battle stances.

"Time to... SILVER HORN RUSH!" Ginkakumon had already started charging at the two champions, who jumped out of his way.

"G SHRUGGEN II/THUNDER OF KING!" The champions unleashed a powerful laser and an electric blast, however while the G Shruggen II didn't leave a mark on Ginkakumon, the Thunder of King had the same effect as the Thunder Ball Wizarmon had fired earlier.

"Electricity strengthens him," Eric stated the obvious, he looked angrily at something but he didn't dare to break the fourth wall knowing he couldn't risk bringing the great one's wrath upon his team when they were in such trouble.

"Coredramon! Fire and lasers won't work!" Artur shouted, Coredramon growled in agreement.

"Thank you for stating the obvious," The green dragon growled sarcastically before dodging an ONI Fire Bullet, however the silver oni was already hitting him with a Silver Horn Rush. Liamon jumped from behind but he was also sent flying back by a slam from Ginkakumon.

"He's too strong," Candmon muttered, Gazimon growled in agreement as Ana picked him up. YukiAgumon and the other rookies reached their partners, all bruised and had some cuts that had data coming out of them, slowly floating into the sky. Though it was just a little so they weren't in any fatal danger.

"Your bleeding?" Maria looked confused at a cut on Penmon's wing, glowing yellow powder leaked out of it.

"Bleed? This is just a leak, what's bleeding?" Penmon asked confused, Maria looked even more so. Coredramon and Liamon still tried to fight Ginkakumon.

"We digimon are composed of data remember? When our outer skin is cut our inner data leaks, though they're all minor cuts, after I digivolve to Wizarmon I can fix this," Candmon explained and promised(A/N Digimon DON'T bleed, they leak data and that's a fact proven over and over again in the digimon franchise, specially on Fusion).

"Oh," Maria blinked and looked at their minor wounds, she had completely forgotten they weren't made of flesh and blood like humans. Liamon released a loud roar of pain before the roar became a weak meow and Leormon was seen unconscious besides a tree that seems like Liamon had been slammed on. Luke rushed through the 'clearing' and grabbed his partner before running back to the group.

"Give it up lizard! I defeated all of your friends and you're next!" The Silver ONI laughed, however small cuts and dents were seen all over his body, his booming laugh sounded more tired, he might be powerful and powerful enough to handle common perfects, but he was getting tired. Both Artur and Coredramon noticed that, Artur's mind had already began to try devising a way for them to win the battle.

"Well, you're pretty tired yourself," Coredramon quipped, Ginkakumon's red eyes glinted with anger. The silver ONI had clenched his fists and his knee bent slightly, his face was masking the exhaustion he could still fight.

"Artur?" Luke asked his best friend just as the GoggleHead went to his partner, the green dragon blinked surprised at well, his red eyes looking at his partner as he climbed on top of the dragon, which was pretty easy considering the amount of pointy, yet not sharp, spikes on his back.

"Coredramon, let's do this!" Artur exclaimed, his emerald scaled partner growled in agreement, a snarl appeared on the green dragon's face as he eyed Ginkakumon.

"Bring..." Ginkakumon was interrupted as Coredramon tackled the silver ONI, and sent him onto the edge of the clearing.

"STRIKE BOMBER!" Coredramon bashed his tail on Ginkakumon's chest repeatedly, slowly cracks began to appear on the cockpit, Ginkakumon tried to get a hold of the dragon but Coredramon was too fast with his strikes, finally the silver ogre unleashed a roar of pain.

"Game over," Artur smiled as the red eyed ogre released a grunt of anger, however before they could commemorate a powerful surge of electricity surged through Coredramon's body, Artur and Dracomon crashed on the ground surprised.

"Now now, what do we have here little brother?" A deep yet female voice questioned, the team quickly saw the female ogre holding her club, small bursts of electricity coursing through it every now and then, she had a crooked smile showing her triangular teeth.

"Kinkakumon, champion leveled but like her brother, she's extremely powerful, strong enough to fight perfects," Artur frowned and tightened his grip on his Digivice, Dracomon stood up with a weak growl.

"Indeed that's me," Kinkakumon toyed with her club, throwing it on the air and grabbing it again.

"Hey sis, now that you are here we can destroy the DigiDestined, Count will be so proud!" Ginkakumon exclaimed as he stood up, though he was still weakened, small drops of sweat on his face, the battle had been harder than he had thought.

The DigiDestined got into battle stances, ready to fight for their lives, their partners were still weakened and no doubt would be massacred, but they were standing strong. Just as Kinkakumon got ready to attack something else happened.

"FIST OF THE BEAST KING/DRILL TORNADO!" An orange lion shaped shockwave and a powerful gust of wind made the two ONI back off, Leomon and a lion/wolf hybrid with drills all over his body had arrived.

"DigiDestined, run now, you aren't ready to face the Gold&amp;Silver ONI Brothers yet," Leomon calmly stated, he gripped his dagger on his right hand and his knuckles were white. The 4 legged wolf/lion then released a short impatient growl, his tail swishing back and forth.

"Take these young hero," Leomon pulled out two gems, one was sky blue while the other was deep forest green, the sky blue was shaped like a diamond while the green one was like a golf ball, both were perfectly smooth, had a small glint and were the sizes of marbles, both also had ever changing patterns of colors that if they weren't in a life or death, and more probably death situation, Artur could have sat down and watched the patterns for hours, Leomon gave him both of them.

"The Blue Diamante and Green Malachite will become more useful then you think, now run! Dorulumon and I will keep them at bay!" Leomon roared, his roar was like that of a common lion, but with words, the DigiDestined grabbed their partners and rushed, Artur and Dracomon stood still for a second before Artur put both gems alway and began to run with his team, behind them loud explosions could be heard as Leomon and his ally, Dorulumon, fought the ONI Siblings.

DW, Bit Island, Primary Plains,

Artur the group only stopped running after they left the ONI Forest, they quickly sat down panting after that and tried to help their leaking partners, so Eric handed as much DigiNoir as they could find to Candmon, it wasn't much but he managed to digivolve into Wizarmon.

"MAGICAL GAME!" The wizard quickly healed his friends, however he couldn't do much more than to seal the wounds before going to his knees. Eric quickly went to his side.

"We are still exhausted, but at least now we aren't leaking data," Wormmon muttered looking at himself, the other digimon had grim looks on their faces.

"We won't be able to fight for a few days, we lost plenty of it, it will take time to recover," Gazimon frowned and his tail moved back and forth impatiently, the other rookies looked either depressed or really mad.

"Those ONI... Next time we will be ready," Leormon growled before lashing out at the nearest tree with a Leo Claw, Artur sat besides Dracomon looking at the small stones.

"Wizarmon, can you create two gauntlets? With holes large and yet small enough to fit these orbs inside?" Artur asked the blue skinned wizard, who quickly nodded.

"MAGICAL GAME!" Wizarmon exclaimed and two large pieces of wood separated from the tree, they became smooth and round like large rings, with small circular holes on the top, Artur put them on and attached the two orbs to them.

"Leomon said these gems are more important than we thing, I know for a fact that they influence Digivolution on a Dracomon, picking which color we can use," Artur smiled, everyone looked confused at him.

"You mean what color he becomes? How's that useful?" Juca asked dumbly, Maria smacked his head for being so dumb sometimes.

"The green Coredramon is faster on the ground and has stronger legs while the blue one is faster on the air and has stronger wings, right Artur?" Maria asked him after telling her brother, who now rubbed his head.

"Exactly, now we might be able to change tactics in the middle of the battle among other things, Dracomon won't be influenced only by the terrain," Artur grinned, Dracomon had a similar smile full of determination.

"I can accelerate our healing so we can head to Primary Village in the morning, can't do much else though," Wizarmon lowered his head shamefully on the last part.

"Don't be so negative, you're pretty useful, after all you can prepare tents and a campfire for us can't you?" Eric tried to cheer up his partner, it worked, partially. The digimon kept sad faces, Marcio found it hard to believe that only a few hours earlier they thought they were invincible. The DigiDestined themselves also felt bad for their partners, how could such a nice morning end up turning into such a bad day?

Author Notes:

BEST OC Maker: Oh yeah! I finished the chapter!

Blue: You're late,

Green: Very late,

Blue and Green: Extremely late,

BEST OC Maker: Gimme a break guys, like I said on the author note on the top of this chapter I'm having some problems with Author's Block on my stories, but don't worry, thanks to some encouragement(pure nagging 24/7) from my friend, AKA the creator of Untouchable, TheMateus113, I think I'll be able to finish the next chapter of Avengers either this weekend or next week, so read, REVIEW and Stay Taming!


	12. Calm before the storm

BEST OC Maker: I'm heavily considering doing a complete rewrite of 02, looking back at it there are a LOT of things that I either want to change or add, I'm counting on your opinions too since that story reached a 100 reviews, enjoy the chapter and check the author notes at the end!

PS: Btw you might notice the titles of the chapters will be a bit different from the normal from now on, I've been reading Percy Jackson and got some ideas

DW, Bit Island, Primary Village,

The trip was silent, and not in a good way, the digimon were still down from their last fight, wandering whether Leomon and Dorulumon survived, or not. When they finally reached the village they were greeted by a red rabbit that had an extremely exaggerated number of tails, an armored swam and a cactus with limbs that wore boxing gloves.

"Wow, you travelers sure are down," The rabbit commented as he led them towards the cactus' hut. They had camped on Primary Plains the night before reaching the village, on their way there they kept looking behind them wondering if Leomon and Dorulumon were alright.

"Well I'm Elecmon, one of the 3 Guardians of Primary Village," The rabbit told them proudly as he led them to the hut, which seemed to be a large round hut of stone. Primary Village was more of some sort of crazy baby land rather than a village. The ground was made of cushions that never seemed to get dirty, or old or wasted, when Eric asked Elecmon about them the rabbit looked confused at him.

"Swammon water they everyday, of course they're so soft," Elecmon's statement made them realize that the cushion was some sort of bouncy grass. Also there were towers of the same material all over Primary Village, giant toy blocks, toys were literally growing out of the trees, baby digimon we're all over the place.

"I'm Swammon, another guardian, and this is Togemon, she's the third guardian," The swan told them as she joined them, the boxer cactus also gave them a warm smile. In the middle of the village was a bunch of DigiEggs waiting to hatch, cradles were scattered all over the village.

"So, this is where all digimon are born?" Maria asked seeing a small group of Missimon flying in the sky, which had no clouds that day with a shining sun, pretty much the opposite of what the digimon partners were feeling. Ever since they're astonishing defeat from their battle against the Gold&amp;Silver Oni Brothers, they had been down, though Wizarmon and Dobermon were handling their defeat the best out of the partners.

"One of the 5 main areas actually," Wizarmon informed her, Togemon gave a curt nod in agreement as they finally reached the hut, which seemed to be made out of clay, Artur realized that since Togemon was a plant digimon, he probably wouldn't enjoy cutting down trees to make his home.

"There's Primary Village where we are inside Bit Island, then there's Restart Cliffs in the Https Continent, Destiny City in Link Continent, the Rebirth Cemetery in the Dark Ocean and Birth Town in the Www Islands," Elecmon specified, Wizarmon nodded in agreement.

"However there are certain areas and villages where digimon can also hatch at, sometimes the DigiEgg will even appear at random locations, but that's very rare," Togemon added as they entered, one word to describe the one room house, prickly, sharp black thorns were EVERYWHERE in the room, the chairs, bed, even the walls and a half destroyed punching bag.

"Togemon's hut is a bit... Prickly," Dracomon commented while poking a black thorn, his red eyes frowning, Swammon just shook her head.

"We normally don't have many human visitors," Swammon apologized for the mess, Togemon scratched his round head confused, completely ignoring the thorns poking his glove.

"What? It's all cleaned up," The cactus commented completely ignorant while walking to the punching bag, the thorns on the ground were smashed or snapped as Togemon made his way through the room.

"How he became a teacher is still a mystery to me..." Elecmon muttered under his breath, Swammon lightly scolded Elecmon for insulting Togemon after while the cactus ignored the duo.

"So, where can we rest at?" Artur asked, really hoping it wouldn't be the thorn covered bed.

"There's a guest house on the other side of the village," Swammon replied quickly, just as Togemon got a bell.

"Well, time for class, see you guys later," Togemon told them as he walked outside ringing the bell, the InTrainings quickly began to run towards him. The toys left scattered over the valley. Elecmon lee them to the guest house, on the other side of the village, it was a large wooden manor, despite it being quite clean it was still empty.

"I make sure to clean it up once a week," Swammon told them proudly as she led them to the guest rooms, there were separated by gender, however Penmon and Dobermon stayed with the girls for their security in case of the unexpected, even though Elecmon and Swammon guaranteed their safety.

"Better to have protection without needing it than not having it and getting attacked," Artur reminded them, it took some argument but finally the girls gave in. Swammon asked them if they were hungry, immediately the rookies and 2 champions cheered up.

"Nothing works better at cheering up digimon than food," Marcio commented as Swanmon led them to the kitchen, Elecmon was already setting some plates.

"These are WishPlates, ask for any kind of food and it will appear," Elecmon informed them, the group looked disbelieving at the plates as they sat down, suddenly a giant mutton appeared with countless bacon strips wrapped around it, also multiple chicken legs around it.

"Sweet!" The carnivorous dragon cheered as he began eating with a major cheer, quickly the others thought and got as they wished. Wormmon already was diving in his salad while Juca just looked disgusted at his partner, more because of his food choice than his manners, while eating a chocolate cake.

Artur couldn't help but smile at the gang who was now far happier than they were when they had arrived, Eric looked confused at the meat.

"So digimon eat meat? I thought there wasn't any pigs in the DW so how do they get pork chops or ham?" Eric looked confused at Leormon's and Luke's plates. Wizarmon just looked confused at him.

"What's a pig? Pork chops and ham are grown in meat farms, isn't it like that on earth?" Wizarmon asked his partner while eating his own plate of noodles.

"Wait meat farms? How do they even..." Eric began but Marcio stopped him with a sigh.

"We are in the DW remember? Rarely things make sense," The younger chosen reminded the brains of the group, Eric was still curious though.

"Are there any of these Meat Farms here in Bit Island?" Eric asked Wizarmon who shook his head and continued eating. The wizard digimon shook his head.

After they were done Swammon told them that Leomon had arrived, the surprised heroes left the wooden house and saw the muscular lion man standing calmly at the edge of the village, Dorulumon was besides him walking back and forth and third surprising guest was there as well, yellow eyes glinting as he saw the chosen.

"It's MailBirdramon!" Dracomon growled as the partners got into battle stances, MailBirdramon made no move against them, Leormon's fur was up as he growled and Dracomon was building up flames in his mouth.

"Stop, MailBirdramon was under the control of a BlackGear," Leomon frowned at them the chosen digimon and their partners still kept their guard, MailBirdramon sighed.

"You have my sincerest apologies about our last encounter, like Leomon, I'm just an agent sent here to wait for your coming," MailBirdramon informed them, finally things calmed down.

"Fugamon and Hyogamon have been defeated only Orgemon remains," Leomon warned them as MailBirdramon's chest made a 3D hologram of the island appear in front of them.

"Gold&amp;Silver Mountain has a 3 lock seal, connected directly to the Onis you've fought, Hyogamon and Fugamon each were one lock, when all locks are destroyed the energy field rust surrounds the mountain will be no more," Leomon began explaining to them.

"So only Ogremon remains, but then what? The Oni Siblings, Ginkakumon and Kinkakumon, we didn't stand a chance against them," Maria signed, Penmon gave a brief and sad nod, the mention of their greatest enemies yet got the partners in a bad mood.

"Indeed, however only the 7 of you hold the power to finish them," Leomon began calmly, Dorulumon stood up, his tail going back and forth.

"The fact 7 humans carrying digivices and 7 digimon bonded to them to digivolve is no coincidence, each of you were chosen for a reason, the same that makes you, true DigiDestined," The mostly silent wolf/lion told them calmly, Leomon nodded at the affirmation. Luke was the first to speak up.

"You mean someone in the DW dragged us here?" Luke asked, his calm voice was full of anger. Leomon frowned and Leormon looked at his partner worried.

"That is correct, it is your destiny to destroy the evil that threatens this world," Leomon told him, Luke was flaring angrily at him, fists clenched.

"Says who? Come on you obviously know who brought us here," Luke asked him, Leomon shook his head, the other DigiDestined gave worried looks to him.

"It is not my place to say, but I believe you shall discover soon enough," Leomon told him, Luke was now glaring at him with the looks that could kill an army.

"My mother and sister are alone right now for how long? Worried sick about where I'am, the camp counselors definitely realized we are missing by now, and what about our families?! Mind explaining that to them?!" Luke shouted angrily at Leomon, Leormon looked down guiltily.

"There's a time dilation between our worlds, every second in your world is a hole year in the DW, you do not have to worry," Leomon told him, that information surprised everyone.

"So you're trying to tell me that in our world, not even a second has passed yet?" Maria asked, her voice shaking slightly, Leomon gave her a brief nod.

DW, Bit Island, Gold&amp;Silver Mountain, Gold&amp;Silver Castle,

Ogremon bowed to the Oni Siblings, the dark silver and gold room had a small lantern illuminating it hanging on the ceiling, the large screen from earlier had the dark figure once again.

"So, Hyogamon and Fugamon have been destroyed, well mi amigos, I hope you have a backup plan," The mysterious figure spoke with his Spanish accent, as he tapped his long bladed fingers a soft metallic clink was heard.

"Don't worry Greatest One, I shall be their end!" Ogremon announced proudly, the Gold&amp;Silver Siblings raised their brows. Ogremon was the youngest of the Oni, he was quite powerful but he was more of a loose cannon when fighting.

"Greatest One? Well now that's a title, how come you two ore brains didn't come up with such surprendende idea sooner? Well my minion whose name slipped my mind, have no mercy, adios!" The figure with the Spanish accent exclaimed as the screen vanished.

"Ogremon, you better not lose against them, our lord isn't very forgiving with the superiors of his army," Kinkakumon warned him, her club over her shoulder, her golden armor had a sickly glint on the dim light.

"Count on me sis! Those kids won't know what hit them! My brothers wanted to play with them and failed, however I'll give them all of my army's might as well as my own!" Ogremon exclaimed, swinging his club full of energy.

"Well, they're at Primary Village so if you fail you won't have to travel much," Ginkakumon informed him, Ogremon gave them a fervent nod.

"Leomon is there too! Which means there's no way I'll lose!" Ogremon exclaimed even more excited than before, his green bulk of a body shaking of excitement. Kinkakumon chuckled, despite his energetic style Ogremon was both cunning and strong, his rivalry with the accursed hero Leomon only made him work harder, maybe he did have a chance, specially with the little gift their master had sent to help them handle the chosen...

Author Notes:

BEST OC Maker: I surprised myself with the lack of action on this chapter, though next chapter will probably be full of it. I'm still planning the next chapter of Avengers and already working on the next chapter of Inferno, however I might finish the next chapter before either of them, anyways, read, REVIEW and Stay Sharp!


	13. Ogremon somehow gets uglier

BEST OC Maker: So far it seems that everybody is liking the new writing style and the idea for a rewrite of 02, so be it then, also I might change evolution paths in 02, just a fair warning, I'll be revising the earlier chapters of this story and hope to characterize more the characters from now on oh and here are some story shout outs:

The DigiDestined of the Question by LadyAnnaLee

Digimon Virus Wars by CaptainPrice

Digimon: Saga by KingKaiju

Now on onto the story!

DW, Bit Island, Primary Village,

MailBirdramon had flown off to gather their allies and Dorulumon went after some strong friends of the DigiDestined, that way when they were ready to attack Gold&amp;Silver Mountain the chosen digimon wouldn't be completely tired out from just fighting minions and guarding their human partners.

Meanwhile the chosen were helping the Guardians of Primary Village take care of the babies, Luke was playing soccer with a large group of them, while Eric was helping Togemon teach another group. Marcio was helping Swammon to fetch some crops from a nearby farm while the girls were helping to feed the babies. Juca was playing with them and Artur was telling them some of his favorite books, the babies seemed to love the exciting stories he remembered.

"And then as the feared Durza prepared to kill Eragon and the unconscious elf Arya, the ceiling was destroyed as Sapphira and Murtagh came for the rescue!" Artur was telling the InTraining about his favorite book series, Eragon, also known as the Inheritance Cycle. As for the digimon partners, well they were all on their champion forms being trained by Leomon.

"Kinkakumon is fast and strong, however her defense is miserable hit her with a few good blows and she won't stand again, Ginkakumon is slow, powerful and has an amazing defense, you must get him off balance if you wish to defeat him, his weak spot is the cockpit on his chest, which is glass, focus on heating and chilling the glass to break through," Leomon advised the champions, who were running in circles to increase their stamina, Kuwagamon, Saberdramon and Seadramon were the least happy about it, their bodies weren't designed to run in circles.

"I'm a WG, a bird digimon so why do a I have to run?" Saberdramon muttered he had to walk like a hawk, which was very awkward and he had a hard time trying not to trip. Leomon sighed for the hundredth time.

"You'll be practicing your flying later, however you need to strengthen your talons," Leomon repeated, Saberdramon grumbled and kept on running. Dobermon has the least problems running since he was used to it. Coredramon was having fun at first, running on his emerald scaled form, however Leomon asked Artur to use the Blue Diamante so he would have more exercise, now he was hating it. Liamon just chuckled at his friend's expense. Then Saberdramon tripped over something making all the chosen digimon suffer from a digital domino effect.

Leomon just looked at them running and sighed, they had a LOT of work ahead of them if they wanted to stand a chance against the tyrants of Bit Island.

DW, Bit Island, Primary Village, Primary Stream,

Luke was helping Elecmon gather fish for the baby digimon. They were in Primary Stream, a crystalline waterfall that became a large stream of water that went downstream into the Net Ocean, the biggest mass of water in the DW.

"SUPER THUNDER STRIKE!" Elecmon's tails spread like a peacock before he jumped in the air and fired a thunderbolt at the water, seconds later the dead fish began floating on the water, Luke collected them with a net.

"Thanks for the help kiddo, normally Swammon helps me but lately the number of DigiEggs has been growing out of control," Elecmon thanked Luke, who just smiled in return before looking worried.

"I'm still learning about digimon, but aren't digimon reborn? So if the number of eggs has been increasing..." Luke looked worried at Primary Village, Elecmon sighed, the last sparks of electricity fading from his tails.

"It means more digimon are being destroyed, exactly, that's why we were so glad when Leomon showed up," Elecmon finished and smiled to where the champions were training.

"What's so great about him?" Luke asked annoyed, despite saving their lives Leomon was the digimon that had fought Leormon when the young lion first digivolved into his champion form. Elecmon looked surprised at him for a second before shaking his head.

"Leomon is a great hero, and the greatest rival of the Digimon Hunter, Ogremon, he came from Link Continent to fight the Oni, he helps anyone in need," Elecmon told him, his blue eyes sparkling in admiration for noble lion warrior, Luke nodded slowly.

"You know Elecmon like me often digivolve into Leomon, so maybe one day I'll be a champion strong like him and strong enough to be of more help to Swammon and Togemon," Elecmon told Luke, the brown haired teen began to understand where the rabbit was coming from.

"So you want to be strong enough to help your friends, well that's a wish we share," Luke smiled at the rabbit, who then offered him a front paw.

"Then let's make a promise to make that wish true," Elecmon smiled at him, Luke grinned and shook the rabbit's hand firmly. Then they returned to collecting the fish.

DW, Bit Island, Primary Village,

Ana was on the edge, babies tested her patience like nothing else, Maria worked as a babysitter to get money so she was doing fine, the blonde girl tried to make the babies happy but she was failing, epically, actually she was giving the word 'failure' a hole new definition.

"You need to be gentler, these are newly hatched according to Swammon, they're the Baby level which seems to be the one level before the InTraining, their core is still loading language and the others things according to her," Maria told Ana as she put a Botamon to sleep in a small cradle. The yellow eyed digimon yawned as he settled in the cradle.

"Gentler?" Ana muttered to herself as she picked up a sleepy YukimiBotamon and smiled lightly, the white fur ball blinked tiredly at her, Ana smiled, the white digimon was adorable, gently she tried to put him in cradle, she thanked whatever was the digimon's equivalent of a higher power for that.

"See? The babies want to like you, all you have to do is give them a reason too, isn't that right?" Maria smiled at a Punimon, who smiled back and began bouncing up and down happily, Maria giggled at the hyperactive digimon.

Ana shook her head with a small smile, then accidentally dropped a milk bottle on a Kuramon who immediately began crying loudly, which made the other babies cry loudly, which started a chain reaction of crying for the babies and headache for the female chosen.

"Oh come on!" Both girls exclaimed at their current situation.

DW, Bit Island, Primary Plains,

Marcio was helping Swammon carry a large wagon, in it was a bunch of crops and meat, apparently the Nohemon farmer had gotten some bones, which apparently was the seed for the meat in the DW, on the last shipment sent to them before the Oni closed off all contacts between Bit Island the rest of the DW.

"Wow, Eric is gonna go crazy after he sees this," Marcio chuckled, Swammon had tied to ropes to her shoulders so she could push the wagon, while Marcio just held the main hold the common hold as they pushed the wagon back to Primary Village.

"I still can't understand why is he so surprised meat is planted," Swammon commented as they kept on going, the green scenery of the Primary Plains slowly changing on the odd scenery of Primary Village.

"Well, how can I explain..." Marcio thought on how he could explain to the swam that the meat in his world wasn't planted like the one in the DW, however then he saw something that made both of them freeze.

"We need to hurry back!" Both exclaimed as they left the wagon and rushed off to Primary Village.

DW, Bit Island, Primary Village,

Artur was with a sore throat but the excitement on the InTraining digimon's faces kept him talking, now he was telling them about the Battle of Farthen Dûr and how Eragon gained the title of ShadeSlayer, just as a shout of fear was heard, the GoggleHead's head spun to the direction of the shout to see a large dark green mass approaching, swiftly he did the illogical, he went straight towards the sound.

Leomon and the champions also heard it, the aerial champions were strengthening their flight by soaring in a circle, Coredramon was still blue so now he was happy about it. Dobermon scented the air and growled.

"Oni," The one short growl was enough for the champions to run towards the sound as well.

Luke and Elecmon just finished taking the fish to Elecmon's Burrow when the sound was caught their ears, both immediately began to run towards the soon to be battlefield.

Within minutes everyone was there, Ogremon had arrived with a large gang of at least a 100 Goblimon, the mohawk haircut wearing goblins rode on ultra raptor sized dinosaur digimon named Gaossmon some SnowGoblimon and Shamanmon, the remaining soldiers from Hyogamon and Fugamon's army rode them as well, while Ogremon rode a Greymon(2010), the screamer was in fact a Tokomon, oddly enough the Oni couldn't enter the Primary Village's borders, neither could their brainwashed steeds, every time they tried a burst of light flashed and shocked the assailants backwards.

"The barrier is keeping them out," Togemon stated as the chosen looked confused at him.

"Wait didn't they tell you about the Barrier of Primary Village that keeps beings with evil intent incapable of entering the village?" Leomon asked the Chosen as the Guardians of Primary Village looked a bit sheepish.

"It might have slipped out minds," Elecmon admitted, Swammon and Togemon agreed. Leomon shook his head and pulled out his dagger.

"The Oni can't attack Primary Village because of the barrier, I wonder why Ogremon chose to attack it, he must have something planned," Leomon almost said that Ogremon had something up his sleeve, but realized that the ogre didn't exactly wear a shirt.

"DigiDestined! Face me like the heroes you are!" Ogremon roared courageously, his followers cheered, waving their clubs in the air.

"We would need to fight him sooner or later," Eric pointed out, Wizarmon lowered his hat.

"We could trick him, he can't hit us, but what about the opposite, the barrier should only keep them and their attacks out, but not the opposite," The wizard suggested, Artur immediately disagreed even before Leomon spoke up. Coredramon shrunk into Dracomon before digivolving into his Green counterpart.

"Where's the honor in that? Yes it is a logical solution, however it's also wrong, we are DigiDestined, our mission is to save this world, you guys saw the looks we get when we reveal who we are, they don't want cheaters and evil masterminds saving them, but real heroes who face evil head on!" Artur exclaimed, Coredramon was the first to agree.

"A battle brings honor but a massacre? No, that's only fallen DigiEggs," The wise lion warrior grunted, Wizarmon nodded slowly.

"We can't put the babies at risk, that's a fact," Luke decided, Liamon was now right beside him. Elecmon nodded shortly, his eyes moving from the DigiDestined group and the Oni, his expanded tails ready to unleash a Super Thunder Strike at the first sign of trouble. Togemon and Swammon were also acting similar to the young rabbit digimon, bodies tense, wings spread open, fists ready, spikes sharpened.

"So we need to guide them away from the village, somewhere where we will be able to fight all of them at once without getting surrounded," Ana realized, Dobermon was keeping an eye on the Oni, who were letting their steeds unleash their Mega Flame and countless Kilo Fires on the barrier, not having much effect though.

"Primary Cliff! It's a very narrow passage that leads to the Leo Savannah, it should be perfect for the job," Elecmon realized, they barely kept his voice down.

"So, what's the hopefully not suicidal plan?" Ana asked, Dobermon looked equally curious, Artur's brain began to race, the Gaossmon seemed too raptor like for his taste, and the Greymon certainly possessed raw power, Ogremon was also known to be stronger than his two siblings so Artur wasn't sure if they could even overpower him, quickly he remembered something Zeus said once:

'When strength fails, cheating prevails'

Or something like that, the book was in Portuguese and honestly, Zeus wasn't the best with advice, just look at how he advised his brother on how to kidnap his daughter so he marry her for an example.

"Well, Zeus had a saying, when strength fails, cheating prevails, maybe if we tricked them, Ogremon isn't exactly a smart digimon," Artur crossed his arms, Leomon gave a curt nod, despite not liking trickery or knowing who the heck Zeus was, he knew that fighting an army that largely outnumbered them without some plan would be suicide.

"Come on scaredy cats! I bet you had pure dumb luck against my weak siblings! Come on you cowards!" Ogremon was still shouting loudly as they went to prepare the plan to defeat the evil ogre.

Ogremon swore as he saw them leaving, probably planning on how to defeat him, and with Leomon allying himself with them the ogre knew he would probably lose, so instead he pulled out a small black dagger, Hagurumon's newest creation, the Dark Dagger, then he pulled out a communicator.

"The barrier is stronger than expected, permission to engage the Dark Dagger," Ogremon growled, Kinkakumon's voice rang in the device.

"Permission given, destroy them Ogremon," The Gold Sister ordered, Ogremon got a nasty smirk and stabbed himself with it. Changes were immediate, the dagger seemed to gain a will of it's own as it penetrated Ogremon's body, vanishing in his body, then like a sickness the ogre's vomit green skin became black, with blood red veins standing out his body, his muscles grew immensely and almost burst out of his skin, his horns became even bigger and his mouth somehow became wider, with extra rows of teeth, as Ogremon grew he crushed the Greymon with his plain weight and absorbed the dinosaur's data, the little that didn't go to Primary Village. The ogre's club became pure metal and tripled in size. The ogre's hair became needle like and had a metallic glint to it as it went down to his legs.

"Now this, is, power!" Ogremon roared, his voice was rougher and had a booming tone now, his body was vibrating with untamable power, with a single swing of his gigantic club, he destroyed the barrier, which shattered like glass. Then he turned to his army and a toothy smile appeared.

"DARK PUMMEL WHACK!" Ogremon unleashed his signature move, however this one was larger and darker than the original version, it left a gigantic crater as it passed through the entire army, destroying and absorbing as much data as he could before he nearly doubled in size, with the DarkShurikens, DarkGears and BlackGears being absorbed as well, though they were sticking out of his body. With a final roar he entered the village.

DW, Bit Island, Primary Village,

As soon as the roar was heard Leomon immediately seized his dagger, then a powerful light flashed over all Primary Village.

"There's a break in the barrier! But how?!" Togemon exclaimed, Swammon had already flown off to take the babies and as many eggs as she could to the safety bunker bellow the village.

"Ogremon, that was his voice, but he couldn't have digivolved," Leomon frowned, just as cries were heard, Ogremon's hulking shape emerged in their sights.

"We're in so much trouble..." Saberdramon muttered as the fearsome Oni unleashed another roar.

DW, Bit Island, Gold&amp;Silver Mountain,

Kinkakumon and Ginkakumon watched Ogremon from the large screen, both had their arms crossed.

"The Dark Dagger, still a prototype, it gives the host immense strength bulk, also strengthening him to match even the strongest of the host's current level, however it also makes him more wild and aggressive, he's a one-mon army now," Kinkakumon muttered and Ginkakumon released a hearty laugh.

"Always high tech sis, I don't have half of that big brain of yours," Ginkakumon chuckled proudly at his sister, who rolled her eyes in annoyance at her brother's happiness.

"That MailBirdramon has already gathered plenty of allies, are you sure we shouldn't destroy them already?" Ginkakumon frowned again as another screen showed a large group of digimon marching, led by MailBirdramon, among them were FlaWizarmon, BlueMeramon, MameTyrannomon, Ikkakumon, Moosemon, Rinkmon, Starmon, Revolmon, the Kumamon and many other allies and friends of the DigiDestined, including Sheepmon and most villagers from Flame Village.

"Let them come to us, then we can crush them all with our combined might, crush their pathetic bodies like we will crush their hopes of ever standing up against us and our Lord," Kinkakumon smirked, her club hanging over her shoulder.

"That's why you're the smart sibling sis! Let them come!" Ginkakumon exclaimed completely fired up, Kinkakumon rolled her eyes at her brother's excited state of mind and walked away.

DW, Bit Island, Primary Village,

"BLACK SABERs!" Saberdramon fired multiple dark energy javelins at Ogremon, the chosen digimon had engaged battle against Ogremon, Liamon hanged ferociously on the ogre's neck, attempting to deliver a Critical Strike however the Ogremon's thick and sharp white mane stopped him from doing much damage.

"NEEDLE STORM/FIST OF THE BEAST KING/SUPER THUNDER STRIKE!" Togemon, Leomon and Elecmon also tried to help, but even with so many champions and a rookie teaming up, Ogremon was still winning, his plain raw power was devastating, his footprints were huge holes left on the ground, each swing of his club destroyed one of the houses, his roars shook the earth and his Dark Pummel Whack destroyed everything in it's wake, thankfully Swammon had already taken the babies to the safety of the Underground Bunker, now she was gathering the DigiEggs while the fight raged on.

"He's too powerful," Togemon grimaced as Ogremon finally got rid of Liamon, grabbing hi and throwing him towards a building like an angry child throwing a plush toy during a tantrum. Even with the powerful champions' combined might, the ogre was still stronger.

"We can't give up hope just yet! He's just one champion!" Juca exclaimed, Artur quickly nodded, their partners stood up and charged again.

"That's right! Whatever happened to him, he didn't digivolve, so we can still win!" Eric added, Wizarmon decided to get creative with his Magical Game, explosive refrigerators and other explosive appliances rained upon Ogremon, who roared in fury at the explosions.

"I have infused myself with the might of the Black and Dark Gears, the Dark Shurikens and even the newest prototype, the Dark Dagger has given me the power to surpass my limits to a hole new level!" Ogremon roared as he tried to step on Wizarmon, the wizard barely escaped by teleporting, however the explosive refrigerator rain ceased.

"Infused, not infected, he's still controlling his actions, whatever the Dark Dagger is only empowers him, I wonder how deeply connected they are..." Artur's brain got to work, if he was right, they could win, if he was wrong, he and his friends were ogre food.

"Now what do we have here?! A weakling ready to empower me!" Ogremon laughed as he grabbed Elecmon on his free hand and released an evil laugh, the rabbit struggled but couldn't escape the ogre's grip.

"Elecmon!" Luke rushed to save his friend, Liamon shook himself awake and sprinted after his partner. Ogremon looked amused at Luke.

"Luke! Get back!" Dobermon barked, the champions couldn't attack without the risk of getting Luke caught in the crossfire, the other champions tensed as well.

"Now, it seems a human has gained enough courage to step forward instead of hiding behind his DigiPet," Ogremon laughed at Luke, but the teen stood tall, tightening his grip on his digivice.

"Luke! Get back! I'm a digimon! I'll be reborn! You're a human! Get away!" Elecmon exclaimed, Luke shook his head.

"Digimon may be reborn, but their memories of their past lives rarely come back, which means they pretty much die," Luke frowned as a painful funeral memory flashed in his head.

"I refuse to lose anyone else!" Luke charged towards the gigantic ogre, his partner blinked.

"Else?" The lion muttered to himself before going after his partner.

"Guys..., SUPER THUNDER STRIKE! ASSASSIN KNIFE!" Elecmon began to use his attacks in an attempt to free himself. The ogre growled and squeezed the rabbit tighter.

"Oh give it up already!" Ogremon roared angrily, however Elecmon wasn't done yet. Liamon released a low growl, he couldn't use his Thunder of King without shocking Elecmon in the process, but maybe...

"Elecmon! Take some of my power! THUNDER OF KING!" Liamon unleashed a powerful blast of lightning from his brown mane, directly on Ogremon's huge hand. Luke's digivice shone lightly.

"This power... I feel it!" Elecmon exclaimed as his irises became gold and he was covered in light.

"Elecmon digivolve to..." The red rabbit got drastic changes, he became humanoid, a satyr, he got a red scarf and white hair. His goat legs had dark brown fur.

"Aegiomon!" The young champion exclaimed as he broke free of Ogremon's grip, he wasn't as tall as Leomon, but a head or two taller than Juca. A determined look on his face and his fists crackled with electricity.

"Elecmon digivolved! Oh yeah!" Togemon exclaimed, Luke smiled, the light on his digivice faded without anyone noticing it in the first place.

"You got a little taller, whatever I'll crush you all!" Ogremon roared, unimpressed at the new digimon. Aegiomon smiled, his golden sparkled like small thunderstorms, his fists were covered in yellow electricity.

"STUN BEAT BLOW!" Aegiomon charged with a swift thrust and delivered a fierce uppercut on Ogremon's chin, hitting one of the Dark Shurikens that were sticking out, the ogre grunted in pain as he fell flat on his butt.

"The the dark objects! Everyone focus your attacks on them!" Artur exclaimed, the champions charged without hesitation. Their attacks hitting right on the vile objects, Ogremon roared in pain as he tried to shield himself.

"Now, everyone point your digivices at Ogremon! Champions keep attacking!" Artur exclaimed as he ran forwards, the other chosen followed, some more hesitant than others, and lifted their digivices, the light blue devices unleashed a blinding halo at Ogremon, as the light touched the dark objects, they crumbled like dust in the wind.

"Argh! What is this?!" Ogremon roared in pain as he dropped his club, which caused a small quake and began to stumble backwards.

"This is our might, this is the Light of the DigiDestined!" Artur exclaimed, as Ogremon began to change back to his normal form, after a few minutes the ogre shrunk to normal, however he kept on shrinking after that, into a Goburimon, a Pagumon and finally a Zurumon.

"What?! Why did I devolve?!" The yellow red eyed goo cursed as he looked at himself, Leomon walked towards him.

"Ogremon, Zurumon, you and your family have committed countless crimes against the inhabitants of Bit Island, justice is set!" Leomon exclaimed as he delivered a swift and painless defeat, a Fist of the Beast King was enough as the yellow good seemingly vanished though no traces of either data or DigiEgg remained.

"Where is his data or DigiEgg?" Wizarmon asked, Aegiomon had been checking out his new form but was quick to answer.

"He was destroyed inside Primary Village, so maybe his data reconfigured somewhere else already, probably in the DigiEgg section," Aegiomon wrongly theorized. The others decided to leave it like that, the final Oni Henchman was destroyed. The partners besides Wizarmon and Dobermon devolved back to their rookie forms.

"Hey it's MailBirdramon!" Togemon sighted the dark blue metal hawk flying overhead just as his followers came into view.

"FlaWizarmon!" Artur greeted the young wizard, who smiled warmly, pun intended. Greetings came from all over the place as the Chosen greeted their friends and allies. Swanmon left the shelter with the babies and looked around confused.

"Swammon I digivolved!" Aegiomon exclaimed as he saw her, despite sharing 0 similarities to his rookie level, Swammon easily recognized her loyal friend and fellow G.P.V(Guardian of Primary Village).

As laughs rang over the village, a calm before the storm settled over them, as always, Owlmon had been watching.

"Dark Dagger, failure," The owl muttered to himself before flying away.


	14. Luke goes to legoland

BEST OC Maker: Hey guys! I've been beta reading for a story called Digimon: Clash of Titans, it's a digimon fanfic in this site, check it out when you have the chance, on other news I finished watching Naruto Classic and I'm on Shippuden now,

Green: You skipped the fillers,

BEST OC Maker: Green! Where the heck have you been?!

Blue: We just got back from our vacation in Dragon's Lair, what did we miss?

Green:(Looks at all the stuff they've missed) A lot, well we're back now!

BEST OC Maker: Well, watching Naruto inspired me on giving the chosen and their partners more of a spotlight, plus more character development with each of them, enjoy the chapter!

DW, Bit Island, Bottom of Gold&amp;Silver Mountain,

"Wasn't the force field destroyed?" Eric questioned, it's been a week since they fought Ogremon, they wanted to attack the Oni but Primary Village needed repairs, lots of them, now they were finally ready to fight the Gold&amp;Silver Siblings, however...

"The 3 Oni were destroyed, that should mean that the force field should be gone now," Leomon frowned, Aegiomon was punching the barrier with Togemon, both decided to join the attack while Swammon took care of the babies with the aid of rookie digimon from Flame Village and Old West City.

"Maybe they were replaced?" Wizarmon theorized, the others frowned at that information, however before they could speculate more on how the force field returned, a huge holographic 2D screen materialized in the barrier, Kinkakumon's and Ginkakumon's gruesome faces all over it.

"Greetings DigiDestined, Enlightened Ones and commoners of Bit Island, we are your rulers, The Gold&amp;Silver Oni Siblings," Kinkakumon began, a smug look on her face, all of the digimon present scowled at her and her brother.

"Since you weaklings wish so much to cause trouble, we will have to make sure you don't, the future King of the Digital World doesn't want any problems and we have better things to do than to fight you fools, so... Have fun!" Kinkakumon exclaimed as the entire island began to shake wildly.

"Earthquake? But Bit Island isn't..." Wizarmon began but his Lon and boring explanation was cut off as a fierce twister that seemed to be composed of countless images of different sceneries within Bit Island burst from behind them.

"It's a G.L.T, Glitch Link Twister, get caught in it and you will be sent to a random place in Bit Island!" Leomon warned them and Kinkakumon smirked in the screen.

"Separate and conquer, that's our lord's order, so that's what we will do, as he would say, adios vermes!" Kinkakumon laughed as the twister neared them, sucking up the trees, rocks and digimon around them.

"No!" Maria exclaimed as she was caught by the twister, one by one everyone was being taken from the ground and into the digital twister. The partner digimon held to their partners but not even they could stop the powerful twister from taking them. It only took a minute, the young heroes and their allies were now spread all over Bit Island.

"To complicate things a little bit more," Kinkakumon giggled as she pressed some sort of button and huge fissures spread all over the island, then the hole landmass broke down and began to head into a different direction, forming multiple islands instead of just one, then the screen shut down. The twister vanished as quickly as it appeared. There was no trace of the brave heroes.

DW, Bit Island, Gold&amp;Silver Mountain, Main Lab,

Kinkakumon frowned, she was hoping to destroy the DigiDestined and their stupid friends on a huge battle, however, her master had other plans.

"So, are the AC1s ready?" Kinkakumon asked Hagurumon, who simply nodded, odd movement since his head was his body. Inside the lab, which was devoid of sunlight, the genius rookie revealed 7 test tubes, within it were different and varied champion digimon.

"Anti-Chosen 1 are ready to deploy, all have the Dark Dagger 2.0 viruses within them but without the negative side effects the 1.0 prototype contained," Hagurumon reported, Kinkakumon nodded at the gear's report, Ogremon was nothing more then the Dark Dagger's test drive after all.

"Hey sis! Those guys the boss sent have arrived!" Ginkakumon exclaimed from the other side of the castle, Kinkakumon sighed at her brother's rudeness and lack of skill when using communicators.

"Send them to their locations, I want the DigiDestined gone by the end of the week," The golden armored Oni ordered Hagurumon before walking away.

DW, Bit Island, Gold&amp;Silver Mountain, Top,

The silver ogre waited Kinkakumon alongside the newcomers, 6 rookie leveled aerial digimon.

"So, these are my new network of spies?" Owlmon questioned as he landed besides his masters, unimpressed at the aerial digimon before him. Which in turn looked unimpressed at him and frowned at their new masters.

"Kinkakumon, our lord has told me that I would be the commanding officer of the spy network, and I don't believe I misunderstood the information given to me," One of the 6, a Falcomon(2006) spoke up, Kinkakumon nodded.

"Indeed, Owlmon has been too busy informing to be informed," The gold Oni glared at Owlmon, who looked like he had a lot to say, however self-preservation instincts kept his yellow beak shut. Falcomon gave a satisfied nod at the information.

"Tough as a feather," Another member of the six, a DemiDevimon snickered, Owlmon glared at him through the red lens on his helmet but the dark digimon didn't seem to care. Ginakumon was also laughing.

"You're funny, I'm already liking you!" Ginkakumon laughed and DemiDevimon looked surprised at his new boss. So far every boss he got didn't appreciate some humor, maybe this would be more interesting than last few bosses he had.

"Excuse me Madam Kinkakumon, but could I ask for the information on the chosen which we should spy on? Also their current location?" Another one of the 6, a Hawkmon asked politely.

Kinkakumon frowned for a second, something about that rookie reminded her of the Chosen's digimon, maybe that fire in his eyes or maybe something else? Or maybe she was just seeing things, she was the smart sibling, so she needed to set the example of not destroying her allies due to simple paranoia.

"Of course, Owlmon will supply you with what you need," The Golden Sister told him and walked away, her club over her shoulder as always. Ginkakumon said 'bye' to DemiDevimon before walking after his sister, the ground shaking slightly as he did so.

Owlmon quickly and grudgingly handed them the needed information Hawkmon requested, the DigiDestined were in the edge of each of the 6 separate islands Bit Island had been split into, their allies scattered amongst them as well, with the exception of the middle, Gold&amp;Silver Mountain, which remained intact.

It took an entire hour before they were done getting all the data they needed, then at Falcomon's order they each flew in a different direction, including a grumpy Owlmon, obviously not pleased with his demotion.

DW, Bit Island, Slice 1,

Hawkmon pulled out a small communicator, however only static appeared on the screen, had he not been so polite, Hawkmon would have started swearing.

"So all communications have been scrambled, sorry M'Lady, guess I'm on my own," Hawkmon sighed as he shut down the communicator and put it back somewhere with a long sigh escaping his yellow beak, then ruffled his feathers.

"I can do this, now back to my undercover job," The hawk repeated to himself before flying after his selected target.

DW, Bit Island, Slice 1, Leo Savannah, Kid City,

Luke woke up with a throbbing headache and a big lump of yellow fur known as Leormon on his head, when he opened his eyes he thought he had injured his brain. One look around him told him he was either going nuts, or the DW was even crazier than he had thought, the city had the graphics of an one of those kid shows, old and new cartoons, and the buildings seems to be made out of Lego, mega blocks and other building toys, this place was way crazier than Wild West City.

"Where are we?" Luke wondered as Leormon woke up groggily. The small lion blinked his bright blue eyes curiously until he realized where they were and jumped out of his partner's head excited.

"Kid City! It's an area in Leo Savannah which has the data of toys and cartoons of the human world, it's where most data from children stuff leaks into the DW!" Leormon exclaimed excited, jumping up and down, Luke raised a brow at his suddenly hyperactive partner.

"I've always wanted to come here, but since I was just a Frimon the trip was too dangerous, I was just an InTraining back then," Leormon kept on talking and Luke just looked around, there were digimon that looked like baby dinosaurs made of colorful Legos, some sort of winged cats moved around, beige dogs with pink ears and tail also roamed alongside many digimon that seemed to match the weird area.

"We got to get out of here," Luke stated as quickly as he could, if there was something he shared with Artur, was the hatred of TV shows for little kids, ever since they were little they NEVER watched Discovery Kids or any other baby channels, their childhood had been Power Rangers, Kaijudo, Digimon, and others.

"Can't we at least explore this place a bit? Maybe some of the others landed here too," Leormon made puppy dog eyes to his partner, and as hypocritical as that sounded for a lion cub to act like a dog it still had a powerful effect.

Luke raised a brow, his partner had quite a childish persona, he wondered how could Leormon change from the happy-go-lucky lion he was on his rookie form to the slightly more serious Liamon.

"Let's focus on searching for them, try not to get sidetracked," Luke finally decide, too bad that the second Leormon didn't hear a negative word he rushed to explore, Luke just face palmed before following his yellow furred partner.

Leormon was way too cheery, first he dragged Luke into some sort of outdoor restaurant, they realized that the restaurant's phrase, 'It's a blast', wasn't figuratively when they found cartoon dynamites into their food, the Kokuwamon cook was simply confused by their surprise though.

If that restaurant wasn't enough of a warning for them to get out of that city, soon enough Leormon found a place which sold a special kind of crayon that made holes in the space, Leormon cheerfully tried one out and ended up on the other side of town, when Luke tried to follow him he was slammed on a solid drawn wall. It took them about an hour to find each other again.

As soon as they met up Luke grabbed Leormon by the scruff before speaking firmly to the souvenir covered lion as he ditched the souvenirs the lion cub had bought, then proceeded into dragging the lion through the city.

"Oh come on! Just 5 more minutes!" Leormon whined but Luke ignored him, however it soon became clear that they were lost. Leormon realized that after a few minutes.

"Are we lost?" The lion cub asked, Luke shook his head stubbornly.

"Men are never lost, just exploring," The DigiDestined stated, refusing to admit that walking around on Kid City was quite hard to guess where the exit was.

"But you said we couldn't explore," Leormon mewed, Luke gave his partner a death glare, luckily the lion cub got the message. They kept on walking for a hole more hour until someone approached them.

"Excuse me tourists, may I be of service?" The digimon definitely wasn't a rookie or one of the winged cats, he was the size of a full grown man, he was dressed like a jester and his face was half black and half white. The strange figure was accompanied by an even stranger one, Luke couldn't tell which level was the strange digimon, but he was almost sure he was a rookie, he looked like he was made out of silver cardboard boxes and crayons, he was only twice of Leormon's size.

"We're lost," Leormon replied bluntly before Luke could answer, the jester let out a loud and friendly laugh. His friend just chuckled.

"Well, then I guess I'm the right person to help you, my name is Jokermon, one of the Mayors of Kid City," The jester introduced himself with a small bow, his friend then introduced himself.

"I'm Omekamon, Mayor Jokermon's bodyguard, I might look silly but I'm a really strong champion digimon and natural holder of the X-Antibody," The small champion introduced himself proudly, Leormon's blue eyes began to sparkle.

"Luke! He's the one of the Mayors! Jokermon is a really strong champion/perfect digimon, his power borders that of a champion digimon, he's also one of the strongest digimon in Bit Island!" Leormon exclaimed excited, Jokermon smiled kindly at him and ruffled the cub's tomahawk.

"I'm Leormon! This is my partner Luke!" Leormon introduced himself and his partner before jumping on his partner's shoulders. Jokermon squinted slightly at look before smiling surprised.

"No 'mon' in the end? That means you're a human! Which makes you a DigiDestined! It's an honor to have you in my city during these troublesome times," Jokermon smiled happily, Omekamon blinked surprised before getting just as excited.

"Maybe he can help us find Mayor Dogmon and save this part of Leo Savannah!" The bodyguard exclaimed jumping up and down in excitement. Luke looked confused.

"Isn't Jokermon the mayor? Also what do you mean by 'part'?" The 14 year old asked Jokermon sighed at the first question and looked confused by the second.

"That I mean, however on our last voting there both of us got the same amount of votes, since we shared the same ideals we decided to share the title, we have been friends ever since we hatched after all," Jokermon said as he relinquished some precious memories.

"Aren't you aware? Bit Island split into 7 different parts, everyone has been worried," Omekamon supplied, Luke looked surprised at him, Leormon shared that surprise. Luke scowled.

"Tell us everything," Luke spoke quickly, with a silent nod Jokermon motioned for him to follow. They walked for some time until reaching a giant building.

DW, Bit Island, Slice 1, Leo Savannah, Kid City, Mayor's Office,

Jokermon activated a large hologram disk that revealed 3D image of what was left of Bit Island, each part slowly moving away from the center, Gold&amp;Silver Island. The room slightly resembled a common office, 'slightly' being the key word, while the room had a desk, computer and all the other stuff, it also had one of the craziest coloring Luke had ever seen, every known color was splashed on the walls and furniture, the coloring was both bright and dark in such contrasting way Luke and Leormon had to squint slightly. The hologram was bright blue with thin white grids all over it, Leormon looked amazed at it and even tried to catch like, like a cat chasing a laser pointer, however he just passed through it, 5 precious minutes were wasted for them to stop Leormom from attempting to catch the hologram.

"I got my best spies working on why the island was split, but Kid City never was a place of strong espionage or military at all, normally only me, Doggymon and Omekamon defend the city from wild digimon, raiding parties and most recently, the Oni, however a week ago Doggymon vanished after an attack from the Oni's army," Jokermon sighed sadly. Omekamon nodded grimly.

"Did you check Primary Village for his rebirth?" Leormon asked, Jokermon shook his head.

"Kid City is isolated from most of Bit Island's communities, we don't do much trading and we are self-supplying city, besides the trip was too long to be worth it," Jokermon stated, the bells on his hat jingling as he moved his head. Omekamon silently leaned on the wall.

"Maybe he was captured, how high ranking is he?" Luke assumed and asked, Jokermon looked like he had thought the same thing but answered anyways.

"After me he's the highest ranking member of the Council of 3, he's normally the one that keeps the borders of our city in check," The jester digimon informed him, Luke frowned, he wasn't much into cop shows or realistic investigation series like Artur but he knew some of the stuff he heard from Artur.

"So without him your defenses are weakened?" Leormon asked, despite not trying to grab the hologram, he glanced at it every now and then, plus he seemed to be itching to have another try at clawing it.

"Severely, like we said earlier, our soldiers aren't the most experienced," Omekamon spoke up, before they could continue an explosion was heard. Jokermon turned to the elevator and began to run, Omekamon right after him being followed by a confused Luke and Leormon.

"What's going on?!" Luke asked as they entered the elevator, Jokermon had already pressed the button to take them to the first floor, magically a black and red scythe materialized on his right hand, Omekamon seemed ready to go as the elevator music began to play, Luke was hating the city more and more, not only it seemed like a little kid had painted it with the craziest coloring but the elevator music was Let it Go from Frozen, as the elevator went down Luke was already considering to rip off his own ears, Leormon didn't get the same idea but he did find the song annoying.

After a few minutes the doors of the elevator finally opened, Luke ran out, his hands still covering his ears, before anything more could be said or done, they saw the scene before them.

Kid City was under a siege, that fact was obvious, mixes between pterodactyls and war jets zoomed over the city, dropping bombs, firing missiles and unleashing sonic blasts, the Oni's shock troops, Goblimon, SnowGoburimon and Shamanmon swarmed the city, followed by brainwashed digimon, all with blackened skins, huge size and muscle and red eyes leaking bloodlust, digimon infected by the Dark Daggers it seemed. However what horrified Jokermon and Omekamon the most was the commander of the enemy troops.

"Doggymon?!" Omekamon gasped as they saw it, rather than the yellow furred dog everyone knows, Doggymon towered over the badly colored buildings of the city, pitch black fur and a red D on his stomach, his dark blue ears remained the same color but his eyes were red, his rubber body allowed him to strike multiple areas at once, it was then he saw Jokermon, Omekamon, Luke and Leormon, his focus however was mostly on the DigiDestined and his partner.

"DigiDestined must die!" Doggymon roared before shrinking, rather than his true size at Jokermon's hip, Doggymon was twice the jester's size, he kept some stretched bulk and glared at Luke and Leormon, a growl escaped the lion cub's throat as his golden fur spiked up and he got into a leaping position, Jokermon seemed ready to talk and try reasoning with the maddened dog, but a dark green digimon with large shield mirrors on each arm got in his way.

"The battle is between Doggymon and the human-pet, you shall not interfere, I'am Mercurymon, your end!" The odd mirror creature announced, Omekamon charged but then got wrapped in a cocoon of duct tape, he broke out after a few seconds and turned to his attacker, a bunch of cardboard boxes stacked in a humanoid form, one large red eye and a tiny yellow eye glared at him, the small figure held a roll of duct tape.

"I'am Bakomon! I shall beat you!" The small champion told the other small champion. Luke gripped his digivice, Leormon was raring to go, Doggymon growled in response, Jokermon resided his scythe, Mercurymon lifter his arms in a defensive stance, Omekamon got into a battle stance and Bakomon glared at him, in the middle of the war zone, these 3 would decide the outcome of the battle that one day would be known as: The Siege of Kid City.

Author Notes:

BEST OC Maker: I realized Luke barely had the spotlight on the original so yeah, next chapter is gonna have a great fight, so get ready an awesome fight on the next chapter!


	15. Liamon fights Jake's evil twin

BEST OC Maker: So sorry for the wait, my Safari isn't letting me log in and Google has never been my favorite way to get in the Internet, also I've been reading Assassin's Creed: Revelations and playing this App/computer game I discovered and highly recommend, Spirit Animals, I'm also watching the second season of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, Naruto Shippuden, however I did manage to work on this chapter and already started working on the next chapter of Riders of Bliz, though I'm afraid the next chapter of Avengers will take a while, still planning some parts concerning the teams, and yeah Dark, Kid City is composed of kid stuff, all jumbled up, so all sorts of evil things from people's childhood lie within it, hehehehe. Enjoy!

DW, Bit Island, Slice 1, Kid City,

"THUNDER OF KING!" Liamon took the initiative and unleashed a powerful blast of lightning at Doggymon, the brainwashed digimon didn't even dodge and took the attack head on. Unknown to them, Hawkmon had just landed on the nearest and least damaged rooftop and observed the fight.

"We got him!" Luke exclaimed, however Doggymon didn't have a single burn on his fur. Liamon growled and clenched his sharp teeth, how did he neutralize his attack so easily?

"My body is rubber foolish DigiDestined, electric attacks won't harm me, that's why the mighty Oni selected me to be your end!" Doggymon growled as he swung his right fist, which stretched immediately and slammed Liamon's snout, the copper furred lion was thrown into the nearest's buildings Lego wall. Jokermon had turned to assist but then Mercurymon attacked, the mirror armored digimon reflected the jester's attack with his Dark Reflection attack.

"OMEKA KICK!" Omekamon went to deliver a powerful kick on Bakomon, but the cardboard digimon dodged with surprising skill. The roll of duct tape on his hand began to spin.

"DUCT TAPE!" Bakomon charged to wrap up Omekamon, but the silver digimon dodged and managed to land an Omeka Kick, Bakomon grunted as he was thrown down but then he managed to stand up, ready to keep on fighting.

"Damn, he's like an evil Jake," Luke cursed at Doggymon, the yellow cartoony digimon proved not only to be fully immune to the Thunder of King but his rubber body also allowed him to shrink, flatten and modify his body in ways that the Critical Strike was also useless, leaving Liamon trying to slam him with his large paws, however even when Liamon hit the yellow dog, Doggymon only flattened himself before getting 3D again and hitting the annoyed lion.

"Who?" Liamon asked confused before dodging an extensible punch from Doggymon, who growled and snarled before charging again. The blackened dog digimon who seemed to be deciding whether kicking or punching him, mostly punching him and throwing the occasional bomb every now and then, after all the craziness he'd gone through, Luke wasn't so surprise that the black dog before him had an apparently infinite stock of bombs.

"Just a crazy dog from a cartoon that makes 0 sense," Luke replied swiftly, Liamon released a low growl before dodging another punch. That was all he could do, dodge, his attacks were ineffective against the corrupted creature's rubber body.

"GAIA MAGICA!" Jokermon unleashed a blast of thunder at Mercurymon.

"DARK..." Mercurymon used his left shield to absorb the attack, then lifted his right shield.

"REFLECTION!" Mercurymon unleashed the dark thunder back at Jokermon, who twirled his scythe like a blur to block the attack, ranged attacks won't work against Mercurymon, that much was clear from Jokermon's observations, so physical attacks might have a better chance and give him the edge, yep, pun intended.

"DARK SCYTHE!" The jester charged at his mirror covered adversary, Mercurymon got in a battle stance and blocked the scythe, however no Dark Reflection was sent back at Jokermon, the jester smirked, he might have a chance.

Omekamon and Bakomon were matched, by now their battle area was almost fully covered in duct tape, courtesy of Bakomon, and threatened to stick on them if they fell or stepped on it, Omekamon was having to coordinate his Omeka Kicks more carefully than ever before. Omekamon had another attack, but it was a risky one, however if the battle continued like this, he wouldn't have a choice but to use it.

Luke remembered something Artur had told him once about a book he was reading, Eragon or something he wasn't paying attention, something about a weapon fiercer than the physical one, what was it? Oh yeah, the sword in the hand might be dangerous, but the sword on the tongue, and worse, the one on the mind, were even the deadliest. Luke swore, normally he left the strategizing part to Artur, the two of them had been friends since their first day in kindergarten. Now he would have to use his blunt 'swords' and hope they'd have some sort of effect on Doggymon.

"Liamon!" Luke gasped as his partner got a nasty uppercut, the bronze furred lion had just jumped back to dodge a nasty right hook, however Doggymon's left fist had already been set in position to deliver the uppercut before the bronze lion had even realized his predicament.

"I'm fine Luke, I know you're not the best planner, but I trust you to find a way to beat him!" Liamon told him as he stood up, shaking himself like a wet dog, his two tails waving back and forth as he glared at Doggymon, who just glared back.

"Liamon..." Luke looked at his partner worried, the lion tilted his head so his left eye looked at his partner. Pure trust and determination shone in the lion's eye.

"You're my partner, my friend, that's how I know you can do it," Liamon growled before charging at Doggymon again with a lion's roar, paws outstretched, Doggymon growled and dodged.

"DOGGY BOMB!" Doggymon fired a cartoony bomb at Liamon, blasting him, the lion held back a roar of pain, but a grunt escaped his throat. Not for a moment did he flinch.

Luke kept trying to figure out a way, according to Jokermon, Doggymon was brainwashed, which meant maybe if they reached out to the cartoony dog's mind they could have a chance of snapping him out of it, but it was a big 'maybe' and a huge 'if', however if the battle kept on like it was, Liamon would tire out sooner or later, and then... Luke shook his head, they had to try.

"Liamon! Go after Mercurymon! Let Jokermon fight Doggymon!" Luke shouted, Liamon took a second to get what his partner was thinking, however Doggymon decided to go into the offensive, with a flurry of extending punches, jabs, uppercuts and an occasional bomb here and there. Liamon's job of dodging him got even harder.

"Trying to set me against an old friend huh? A dirty trick for a DigiDestined if I say so myself, my masters want the two of you gone, so that's what they'll get!" Doggymon half barked half laughed, Liamon roared in pain as one of the bombs hit him in the face, Doggymon didn't give him even a second to recover as he assaulted his downed adversary.

Luke watched helplessly and clenched his fists, seeing his friend like that... He snapped, no way he was going to let Liamon be hurt by that cowardly dog, even though he was Jokermon's friend, he was sure the jester would hit him himself if he could, however at the moment Jokermon was busy, despite finally changing the tide of his battle against Mercurymn, the green champion was a skilled fighter.

Luke never bothered to brainstorm ideas, normally he had Artur for that, so he did what he was good at, hitting things, a broken pipe was on the ground near him, without even a flicker of thought of how stupid he was acting, Luke grabbed the weapon and charged at Doggymon.

"Leave him alone!" Luke slammed the surprised Doggymon's face with the pipe, the attack didn't harm the rubber dog except for part of the dog's face caving in, however it popped back to normal quickly enough. The dog had been more surprised than angry, then the surprise became cockiness.

"Listen here pal! Mess with the old, you're weak, mess with the sick, you're a coward, mess with the young, you're just pathetic, but mess with my friends, then you're dead!" Luke exclaimed as he charged at the dog, who laughed before his upper half burst up and then wrapped itself around Luke, then he began to squeeze like an anaconda.

"Dead? I don't think so human, I'm surprised you had to guts to hit me, after all DigiDestined are nothing more than power sources for their digimon, a way to accelerate digivolution and nothing else!" Doggymon laughed, Luke was running out of air after the first few minutes.

"Luke!" Omekamon tried to help his new friend, however that distraction resulted on Omekamon stepping on some of the tape, seizing his chance, Bakomon wrapped him up with his Duct Tape Roll. Jokermon tried to hurry finishing off Mercurymon, but the champion side-stepped the jester and slammed his left shield on Jokermon's temple, knocking him out cold.

"Luke..." Liamon grunted as he tried to stand, battered and bruised, with tiny pieces of broken concrete and scorch marks from the explosions, the bronze furred lion's 4 legs shook as his tried to stand. Hawkmon frowned from where he watched, if he lent them a wing, then his cover would be blown, but perhaps if he lent them a feather... Acting quickly, the polite hawk plucked out a sharpened feather.

"FEATHER SHURIKEN," Hawkmon spoke with his voice lower than a faint whisper, he quickly hurled a single sharpened feather at Jokermon, the feather only slightly cutting the joker's left leg, however the pain woke him up.

"My head..." Jokermon muttered before remembering his situation, luckily due to the fact Kid Cuty was still under siege, his mutter was unheard by Bakomon and Mercurymon, both just waiting until their commander finished off the human.

Jokermon was a smart digimon, he didn't become a mayor for nothing after all, quickly his mind began to race, he didn't know much about human anatomy but he did know for a fact that humans needed air, he also assumed he was only out for a few minutes, which meant Luke wouldn't last much longer until he blacked out, moving slowly so he wouldn't be noticed by Mercurymon or Bakomon, Jokermon moved his head and scanned the area for his scythe.

Jokermon spotted his weapon only a few meters away, lying on the giant lego pavement, the jester knew he could make the scythe fly right into the palm of either of his hands in only a few seconds depending on the distance, right now it would only take a second or two.

Luke gasped for air, Doggymon chuckled evilly. Jokermon eyed the black dog for a few seconds, he couldn't believe that the prank loving jokester his friend was had turned into such a cruel digimon, Kid City had handled most of the Dark Devices and was well aware of how they worked, there were whispers of a dark device that made Ogremon stronger and fiercer than ever, he wondered if Doggymon was affected by the same object.

Jokermon snapped out of his thoughts when Liamon leapt at Doggymon in hopes of saving his partner, leap was a strong word actually since the weakened lion could barely move, Doggymon's left hand flattened and turned into a giant fly swatter before slamming on Liamon's side, the champion crashed, by now it seemed only sheer willpower kept him on his champion form.

The jester knew he had to take action, jumping up and summoning his scythe before his enemies could register what was going on, the jester quickly charged and sliced Bakomon in half, the grunt burst into data, another second was taken for Jokermon's scythe to cut through Mercurymon's armor and make the Warrior of Steel burst into data, before Doggymon could do anymore harm Jokermon used his ranged attack.

"GAIA MAGICA!" Jokermon shouted as he teleported Luke in a flash, the teen materialized right besides him, gasping for air, Doggymon took his usual shape. A fierce growl coming out of his rubbery throat.

"Jokermon, always the smart one, always so great, everyone votes for you, well no brains will save you now!" Doggymon barked before charging at Jokermon. It was then Luke realized, the fight against Ogremon was fresh on his head, about how aggressive Ogremon had acted, perhaps this new device distorted their emotions rather than taking over them, feeding the darkness within, now that was something he could understand, and he knew exactly how to deal with it, which despite totally not being his style, would probably be more effective.

"What are you talking about?! Did you forget the reason I won the election, by a single vote, yours, despite the fact you wanted to be mayor as well, you knew that was my dream! We always worked well together, please old friend come to your senses!" Jokermon tried to talk it out, but Doggymon's hands took the shape of large cartoony axes and clashed against Jokermon's scythe, they were equally matched.

"Luke..." Liamon stumbled towards his partner, halfway through he devolved into an injured Leormon, the weakened cub was caught by his partner. Luke just looked worried at his partner, the young lion hadn't been able to even scratch Doggymon.

"If only I could be of more help, Jokermon and Doggymon are friends, and if what Doggymon said is true, he was only brainwashed to fight me, because of me those two supposedly best friends are fighting each other," Luke muttered angrily, Leormon was barley conscious.

"This is your end," Doggymon laughed as he shattered Jokermon's scythe, the jester flinched, his scythe would take at least a day to regenerate. However Jokermon could think too much because Doggymon wasn't done yet, delivering a barrage of punches from every angle, Jokermon did his best to dodge the dangerous blows, however some of the blows landed, Jokermon grunted in pain.

"Luke, gotta get back in there," Leormon growled, Luke looked surprised at his partner, the small lion tried to get out of his partner's arm, the teen looked bewildered at his partner, whose strength was significantly weaker than normal.

"You have 0 strength at the moment, you're gonna have to trust Jokermon, I'm not going to lose my best friend because he was too reckless," Luke argued, Leormon glared at him, his icy blue eyes seemed to crackle like lightning while he glared at Luke.

"Jokermon is our friend too, and if we don't do something then he's the one who will lose his best friend," The cub growled, triangular teeth bared, Luke flinched, a painful flashback coming, however he immediately shut it out by focusing on how they could help Jokermon.

"Hey! I'm still tied up here!" Omekamon exclaimed annoyed, he was still trapped in the duct tape cocoon Bakomon had trapped him in. Luke went to help, keeping Leormon in check, every time the young cub and the other partners were injured, Wizarmon healed them, furthermore he had no clue how long it would take for Leormon to heal by himself, Luke wished he was more useful as he cut the tape with a shard made of a Lego piece's broken form.

"Lemme help, LEO CLAW," Leormon managed to wriggle out of Luke's left arm and began to cut the tape far more effectively than his partner, within minutes, Omekamon was free. The same minutes which Doggymon had sneakily expanded his left leg and then tripped Jokermon, who was suffering a barrage of punches, the jester wouldn't last much longer without help.

"Thanks," Omekamon nodded before charging to help Jokermon. Luke was about to pick up his partner, however Leormon had other things in mind, using the strength he had left, he charged to help Jokermon as well.

"Leormon!" Luke shouted before running after him, however after a few steps he accidentally stepped on one of the pieces of giant duct tape that had been cut off Omekamon, the same tape that had ensnared the X-Antibody digimon now stuck to his left foot.

"LEO CLAW!" Leormon shouted as he jumped to slash Doggymon, the rubber dog's body however caved in, Leormon's claws cut through the air before Doggymon punched him.

"OMEKA KICK!" Omekamon however managed to land a powerful kick, Doggymon's body flattened as he slammed on the wall of the Mayor's building, then the dog digimon released a low growl as he recovered his depth with a loud pop, he blackened dog wasted no time, his fists slammed on Omekamon and Jokermon before either could defend themselves, then using his rubbery anatomy he expanded and thickened his hands to engulf them in large black furred domes.

Within the domes, the inhabitants of Kid City did their best to blast the domes, however while the attacks did stretch the walls a bit, however like a rubber band, the domes snapped back in their normal shape.

Outside, Luke watched helplessly, Leormon's fur was spiked up as he growled at Doggymon. The corrupted dog released a smirk, even as a champion, Leormon had no chance against him. Luke gripped his digivice, he had to come up with something, anything.

That was when Luke remembered something, he had gotten a slingshot once, however he tried to fire a rock and stretched the band too far, and it snapped, that band was a rubber band, an inexistent light bulb lit up above his head.

"Leormon! I got an idea!" Luke shouted, Leormon kept his position, but his ears moved slightly backwards. Luke took that movement as a sign he was listening, Doggymon was ready to attack.

"Let's see how far can Doggymon can stretch shall we?!" Luke exclaimed, Leormon took a second to get his idea before nodding, Luke gripped his digivice, speed would be critical for this idea to work, in other words, he just hoped Leormon could summon enough energy for a second digivolution at the moment. His hope wasn't misplaced, the golden furred lion reflected his friend's determination, within a seconds of blinding light, Liamon was ready to fight.

"You can't possibly defeat me! The Great Oni have granted me the powers of the Dark Dagger! My power is only a fraction away from theirs!" Doggymon bragged, Liamon ignored, the dog had both of his arms busy holding Jokermon and Omekamon captive in his hands/domes, which meant he would be unable to use Doggy Bomb. However the lion knew he should follow his partner's idea.

The attack on Kid City was ceasing, now Doggymon had managed to find and attack their targets, the Oni's army was either leaving or surrounding them, making sure to stay clear of the battle. Luke realized that the KoKuwamon who had served them those explosive food had been brainwashed, multiple ToyAgumon and other inhabitants of Kid City now suffered under the control of the Oni.

"Liamon... Let's do this!" Luke exclaimed as he went on his partner, the contact gave both of them strength, they were ready to fight until their last breath. Without another word they charged at Doggymon.

The blackened dog wasn't stupid, well, not that much at least. The brainwashed digimon knew he couldn't risk taking off his domed hands from either Omekamon nor Jokermon, specially Jokermon. The dog realized he would have to use more... Drastic measures. With a maddened laugh Doggymon's left foot half melted on the ground for balance, while his right foot twisted like a worm as he opened his mouth wide, wider than any being that couldn't unlatch their jaw could, the foot went in and touched something in his throat, the Dark Dagger, which pulsed dark energy, without a second thought the brainwashed cartoon digimon pressed it, stabbing it deeper within himself.

Liamon was already delivering a powerful swipe with his front paws, strong enough to knock a man's head off his shoulders, however that was when dark purple veins surged into his vision appearing on Doggymon's body, the black dog's red eyes reddened when suddenly a third hand burst from Doggymon's left shoulder and punched him before Liamon could even be surprised.

"What the heck?! He shouldn't be able to grow extra body parts!" Luke exclaimed, Liamon growled in agreement, Luke might not be a top class rubber scientist or whatever but he did know that rubber stretched, cancelled electricity but it did NOT grow extra parts, but hey! That was the DW, insane is common in that wacky world.

"The Dark Dagger was upgraded from the stupid prototype that Ogremon used, the Dark Dagger 2.0 not only expands our darkness, but enhances our natural skills to the limit!" Doggymon laughed as the arm from his shoulder became two, then three, then four, it finally settled on five, his other shoulder exploded in 5 more arms, all ten were holding a Doggy Bombs.

"The plan can still work, all need is to tangle them up," Luke whispered on his partner's feline ear, the lion couldn't reply because then 10 bombs flew at them, with a jump that only a large feline could do, Liamon dodged the explosions, where he stood only seconds earlier was a huge smoking crater of cartoony proportions.

"You won't escape me! Another thing the Dark Dagger does is give me new abilities! CARTOON STRIKE!" Doggymon laughed as his 10 unnatural fists went straight at Liamon, the lion jumped up, however the fists went right after him, Luke gripped the fur on his partner's back as the lion twirled out of the way. They couldn't waste any more time, Liamon charged at the Mayor's Building, the 10 fists right on Liamon's tail, pun intended, Liamon had to use all of his agility to run around the buildings, keeping the fists right behind him and yet not hitting him, after a few minutes, Doggymon let out an angry bark of surprise.

His fists were tied in one messy knot, Liamon managed to make them tangle up in all of the buildings around them, creating a large blackened mess of extendable arms. Doggymon seemed to have shrunk slightly, his legs returned to their usual shape, and was it Luke's imagination or were the domes keeping their friends captive slightly smaller and the length of the original arms smaller?

That's when it came to him how exactly did Doggymon's powers work. Such an obvious thing that he mentally kicked himself for not realizing it sooner.

"You transfer the extra data from your main body into the parts you want to extend, that's how you stretch, however once you have all of that extra data wasted..." Luke gestured to the tangled mess with a smile.

"You're unable to use your rubber body, game over, Liamon now!" Luke exclaimed, with a roar Liamon charged, the battle would be over in seconds, however Doggymon had a final trick up his sleeve. Acting as fast as he could, the domes around Jokermon and Omekamon vanished, that was when Luke realized that the domes didn't have holes, furthermore both digimon had nearly lost all of their oxygen or whatever digimon breathed while trapped in there. Doggymon's extra arms remained tangled but now he recovered some extra data and had two arms ready to be used.

Acting in the next split second, Doggymon blocked Liamon by creating a black wall from his now-free hands, it wasn't too big nor too thick, Doggymon wouldn't be able to move while his extra arms were tangled, but now he could fight back.

"GREAT DOGGY BOMB!" Doggymon barked as he fused two Doggy Bombs into a large cartoony dark gray bomb with a white D on the front before hurling it at them. Liamon tried to dodge, however while he did manage to escape an explosive death, his right front paw was hit as the bomb went past him, the lion cringed when he landed.

"Okay, let's see if he falls for the same trick twice," Luke muttered, Liamon nodded, it was their best shot right now, Doggymon however, seemed to have no intent of using his fists on close combat, the dog digimon just began throwing Doggy Bombs at them.

"HYPER BARK!" Doggymon barked a sonic blast that shattered nearby windows and other glass objects near him, Liamon's sensitive ears took the blast head on, the lion cringed, with his right front paw injured he was already going to have trouble moving around, however now he was half deaf too.

"Liamon?" Luke asked his partner worried, the lion looked confused at him, the lion could see his partner's mouth moving but he couldn't hear the words coming out.

"Did you say something?! I can't hear you!" Liamon roared loudly and confused. Luke frowned, a quick flashback on that Netflix series he had seen once with his sister, Race to the Edge or something, he had bigger worries though, because Doggymon seemed to have even more things to say to them, that's when he saw the Dark Dagger on the dog's throat, an idea sprang to mind, hopefully that one would work.

"Liamon dodge now!" Luke exclaimed on his partner's ear, hoping that his partner listened, the lion jumped just in time to dodge the supersonic bark, the dog digimon seemed to have taken a liking to that attack because he was about to fire a third bark.

"Use Thunder of King on his throat next time he opens his mouth!" Luke shouted at his partner again, the lion barely heard him but nodded in confirmation, he would have to trust his partner on that idea.

"Doggy..." Doggymon began but Liamon was faster, lightning crackled on his dark brown mane, Luke held on his partner's shoulders hoping the electricity wouldn't spread through his fur.

"THUNDER OF KING!" Liamon roared as the lighting bot burst from his mane and into Doggymon's throat, the yellow lightning didn't harm Doggymon, not directly anyway, the Dark Dagger however worked like a lightning rod, absorbing all the lightning and releasing it within Doggymon, apparently only the skin was rubber, because Doggymon's insides were fried, within seconds the dagger burst into nothingness. The dark veins faded and Doggymon's color scheme returned to it's normal style, the dog fell on his butt confused.

"What happened?" Doggymon looked around confused, then saw Omekamon and Jokermon on the ground, almost recovered but still down on the half Lego, half cartoon paceman. The yellow dog immediately ran towards his old friends, not even noticing Luke holding the exhausted Leormon.

"Doggymon...?" Omekamon asked, looking at his friend who nodded, Jokermon finally stood up, using his scythe as a cane. The jester looked gratefully at Luke before putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"We have a lot to talk about my friend," Jokermon told the dog, who was still confused. From his watching terrace, Hawkmon smiled, one down, 6 to go, however he knew that he couldn't blow his cover just yet, so he frowned and opened a black communicator, the image was static for a few seconds before the gruesome image of Kinkakumon's face appeared.

"The DigiDestined..." Hawkmon began, however Kinkakumon was faster and interrupted him.

"Has defeated that useless cartoon dog, did you forget that the Dark Daggers on each of the corrupted digimon also work to keep the slices of Bit Island from spreading, Hagurumon has already detected that the Slice 1 is moving backwards, back to Gold&amp;Silver Mountain," Kinkakumon informed him with a displeased frown, the Gold Oni had picked Doggymon because he seemed to be the perfect opponent for the DigiDestined in question, however it seemed that they managed to trump him. Then a twisted smile crossed her face.

"You're still going to spy on him, keep me informed on his activities," Kinkakumon ordered, Hawkmon nodded, then the screen went black. Hawkmon put away the device and sighed, being undercover was a pain in his tail feathers that's for sure. Hawkmon watched Luke and Leormon like a hawk, Jokermon had finished telling Doggymon of the events of the last week, the dog looked ashamed but at the same time was glad he was stopped in time. Now the dog was thanking Luke and Leormon, Leormon was more than glad to be of service while Luke was starting to get annoyed.

"The DW's hope, maybe they have a chance after all..." Hawkmon commented as he kept on watching...

Author's Note:

BEST OC Maker: There you go guys! Trying out new character perspectives is harder than I thought, great to see you again Hayat, good news is that I did manage to finish Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Revelations, also my birthday is coming soon(26#)! Also the first chapter of the Avengers rewrite will take a while since I'm still planning out most teams, hopefully I'll manage to finish that issue on this week. So read, please review and tell me what you think, like who would you like to see next or just your theories about the story in general, oh and the opening for this extra arc is already on my forum,


	16. Revision

I'm alive! Apologies for the lack of activity lately, I've decided to revise the chapters 1-11 since they needed some work. UltimateBlack will be beta reading 4-11 while 1-3 are already revised, please re-read chapter 3 since I've applied gigantic changes to it, some of it will be important later on.

As I stated on the author notes of the revised chapter 3, I wish to give a theme for each chosen. The ones that I already decided are:

Artur&amp;Dracomon: Digivolution&amp;Digixros from Digimon: Fusion

Luke&amp;Leormon: Raising Fighting Spirit from Naruto Shippuden

Marcio&amp;YukiAgumon: Evolvin Storm from Kamen Rider

The rest of them I'd like to hear your ideas about it, be it through PM or reviews!

Oh and to avoid any assumptions, I'm not planning on rewriting Chronicles Reborn entirely, I'am merely revising earlier chapters with the help of UltimateBlack, feel free to send me PMs or comments to help me. Once again I repeat, criticism is fine since it helps me become a better writer, but no flames.

Also I politely ask for you readers avoid using swear-words when performing criticism, since I know you guys are curious for the next chapter. I'll give you guys a bit of info on it, if you don't want spoilers, do not read it.

SPOILERS BEGIN

Eric and Wizarmon find themselves in a city where the majority of the citizens have been infected by a virus that is making them act like zombies, teamed up with a group of survivors, can they find the cure to the mysterious disease and reunite with their friends in time to beat the Oni?

SPOILERS END


End file.
